Mudblood
by ComfortableSilences
Summary: Hermione Granger is determined to prove to Draco Malfoy that blood purity has nothing to do with academic success, and he's just as eager to prove the views he inherited right. They embark on a journey of cat and mouse games, each desperately trying to outdo the other as they try to come to terms with their attraction. It will not a slow burn...not even a little bit.
1. The Change

She had hated the word. It was a terrible reminder of how at the heart of it, she felt like an outsider in both her worlds. The sting of it had made her flaunt her knowledge of the wizarding world when she could. She delighted in excelling passed the accomplishments of the purebloods that thought her so inferior. At first, she naively thought it would earn some of the respect of the witches and wizards that believed in pureblood supremacy, force them to acknowledge her, but if anything they treated her with more disdain. Especially Draco Malfoy. The king of the purebloods was in constant competition with her. He was almost always biting at her heels and she could feel his sneering gaze on her when she beat him, much to her delight.

In fact, she could feel his glare on the side of her neck now as she was awoken from her daydreams realising everyone else was packing up their things. She hadn't even heard Professor McGonagall dismiss the class. She was too busy celebrating her first victory over Malfoy this year. She knew exactly what he'd be thinking when McGonagall announced her the top of the class for the first essay submitted in the new school year.

She packed up her things and moved towards the door with Ron and Harry.

'Hermione, are you okay? I expected you'd have been gloating about McGonagall's praise by now,' Harry teased her with a smile. As she went to answer she felt someone manoeuvre themselves around her to stand in front of her as she nearly ran into their chest.

'I see you're still as firmly planted in McGonagall's backside as before Granger,' Malfoy smirked at her and leaned in close to her face. He was close enough she could smell him- of course, Malfoy would manage to even smell expensive, and distinctly masculine she noted as she took a deep breath.

He tilted his head to the side and sneered, 'Seems the only way someone like you could have an outstanding this early on into term…mudblood,' he spat the last word out, and her heart stopped as the strangest wave of desire washed over her. He was so close she hoped he wouldn't feel her breath on his face. He spun and strode away with his typical arrogance, thinking he had succeeded in angering her. She stood still in shock.

Thank Merlin he misinterpreted her intense blush and gush of breath as anger. She didn't understand what had changed. Clearly, nothing had changed for him, he was still an arrogant arse. But now he was… a tall arrogant arse who had grown into his pointy chin, his whiny voice had lowered and always had a tint of disdain which made Hermione want to bite her lip. She couldn't deny he had grown very attractive. She couldn't understand why she'd be attracted to him. She never saw herself as the type to want a guy who treated her so harshly. He'd been outright hostile to her from the day she met him. What had changed it would seem was her reaction to his hostility.

'Don't mind him, Hermione. He's not even worth it,' Ron said as he put his hand on her shoulder, obviously misinterpreting her arousal as well. She smiled softly at him and let him steer her forward but she couldn't shake the feeling that something within her had just fundamentally shifted.

* * *

She had stolen peeks at him over dinner, looking away when she realised what she was doing. Not only afraid of catching his gaze but also of her own reaction to him. When she saw him she thought of his face close to hers- why did he get that close- sneering at her. It would have taken nothing for her to reach forward and press her lips to his. Hermione shocked herself at her own thoughts. He probably would push her away afraid of her muggle-born germs. Her traitorous body reacted to that too, and before she had a chance to reflect on her reaction, Ginny turned over in her bed, offering a few moments of distraction from her own mind. Hermione was glad she could share a room with her best female friend for her last year at Hogwarts. She couldn't accept the head girl's dorm offered to her. After all these years in dorms, she couldn't bear to think of sleeping alone, not to mention being so far away from the buzz of the Gryffindor common room. Luckily she was able to compromise to sharing a room with Ginny and keeping the head girl's quarters for when she needed a quiet place to study after the library closed.

As Ginny settled back to sleep she thought she had better do the same. She needed to be refreshed for classes tomorrow. She pulled the covers close around her neck and closed her eyes to drift off into sleep. When she closed her eyes she saw his, open, staring back at her. How he managed to smirk with his eyes was beyond her. She couldn't help imagining him looking up at her, lips in a sinful smile as he ran his hands slowly up her thighs, refusing to touch her where she desperately needed him to. Grey eyes heavy with self-satisfaction at catching her so aroused by him.

She hadn't realised that she had started trailing her hands up her own thighs thinking of his long pale fingers until she lightly brushed her outer lips through her soft shorts. She gasped in surprise at how lost she had become in her own fantasy and moved her hands away quickly, pulling the covers up to her neck. This was Malfoy, she couldn't see him that way. This was just hormones- she was still young enough to blame it on those right? She would resist. Mind over matter after all.

Sadly, her traitorous mind made its allegiance clear with its assault of an image of his lips and all she could think about was how it would feel if he kissed her neck possessively. Starting by her ear and slowly kissing down the most vulnerable part of her as she tilted her head back, surrendering herself to him as he punctuated his kissed with slow swipes of his tongue.

When her mind produced images of him pulling down her top while staring at her with lustful grey eyes…taking her nipple into his mouth and caressing her with his tongue…her fisting his moonlight hair holding him to her chest… It's too much. She brings her hand to her breast under her shirt and starts to play with her nipple, imagining the wet heat of his mouth sucking on her.

She can feel the sensation travelling down to her clit and she can't help but move one of her hands below the waistband of her shorts. She has never felt so aroused and wet before. She was no virgin, but no man had ever made her feel like this- especially without actually being with her. As she brushed the first stroke over her clit she arched her back and resisted the urge to stroke quickly. He would never let her off so easy, she knew.

When she thought about him kissing down her stomach as he rubbed her clit she knew she was doomed. Her imaginary lover looked up and smiled at her before all she saw was his pale hair between her thighs as she felt his tongue lick her slowly from her entrance to her pearl before swirling it around it. She imagined his eyes would be filled with lust and victory looking up at her- dark, possessive. She began circling her clit harder wishing her finger was his tongue.

He lifted his head and lazily stroked her clit, giving her a victorious look, 'You like this don't you? Imagine what I'd say if I knew what fantasies you have?' he interrupted himself with a quick push of his tongue into her, before swiping it slowly up back to her clit. Hermione sucked in a gasp of air and bit her lip to stop a moan at the imagined voice laced with pure sex speaking to her.

'You know how wrong it is to want me but you can't help yourself, can you muggle-lover?' he kissed her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he looked up at her from between her thighs. She knew he was right; she shouldn't be turned on by him. Especially not when he insulted her. She shouldn't want him. What did it make her that she wanted him?

'Come for me. Filthy. little. Mudblood,' he said slowly and deliberately before flicking her clit with his tongue in earnest. She thrust up into her own hand and squeezed her breast almost impossibly tight as she hurled over the edge. All she could imagine was him calling her a mudblood before diving between her legs.

When she finally caught up with what she had just done, she raised her hand to her mouth. Once the arousal had ebbed she realised that she had just orgasmed thinking about Draco Malfoy. In fact, she had orgasmed specifically to him calling her...that word. The one she is supposed to hate- but now when he says it, it drives a shot straight to her clit. She might not like him, but her desire wants his arrogance, his sneer, his disdain. She doesn't think she can forgive herself.

How will she face the blonde-haired git tomorrow morning, knowing what his wicked tongue was doing to her in her imagination last night? Maybe she had got it out of her system and tomorrow he would be Draco Malfoy, an irritating but definitely not arousing spoiled brat again. As she drifted off into sleep she knew she was kidding herself.

Things had definitely changed.


	2. The Lion and the Snake

Hermione looked in the mirror and wondered just how essential breakfast was to her brain function for the day. Surely she could just skip breakfast and go straight to potions. Then she wouldn't have to fight with herself not to look at him across the great hall. If she never saw that shock white hair again maybe she could wait this madness out she half-laughed to herself.

'Hermione, you are a Gryffindor. Lions don't hide from snakes!' she tried to convince herself. If she missed breakfast on top of her late night she might as well change her name. She definitely wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she half fell asleep at her desk all day.

She looked at her tired eyes in the mirror. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in her youth (as Draco loved to remind her about her buck teeth and bushy hair) but she liked to think she had grown into her features well. Her unruly hair had been charmed so it would form distinct curls rather than a solid mass, still huge but much more manageable. She knew when she really tried she could be beautiful. She snorted to herself looking down at her hands on the sink as she remembered the look on even Harry's face when she'd come down the stairs at the Yule Ball.

She settled her eyes on the muggle cosmetics sitting beside the sink and tried to convince herself she wasn't putting it on in case he saw her today. She looked pretty, understated, but pretty. She put on her robes, grabbed her wand and her heavy bag of books and met Ginny doing the same in their dorm room.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione and stopped, the girl was far too acute. She held her bag just above her shoulder and stared at her suspiciously. 'You're wearing makeup.' It wasn't a question, 'Why do I get the feeling there's more to…this,' she gestured to her face. Hermione couldn't fault Ginny's instincts.

'Am I not allowed to wear makeup Ginny?' Hermione said with a laugh. 'Shall I get your permission next time?'

'Of course you can wear makeup- I actually encourage it you look great- but not when I have that feeling like right before George and Fred reveal one of their new inventions,' by reveal she clearly meant test on unwitting members of the Weasley family and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

'There's nothing more to it Ginny!' she said smiling, 'Now let's go before Ron eats all the bacon.'

She took Ginny's arm and began to walk with the girl down the endless steps to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny looked at Hermione and she knew that she hadn't stopped her investigation but Ginny would let it go in the name of food. Ginny could be almost as bad as Ron sometimes. Hermione smiled as she thought it was probably the only way to survive as the only girl in the Weasley household.

She felt relaxed for the first time that morning walking alongside Ginny. You could always count on her to relieve your anxiety. The girl was like a Patronus, a bright light that could wash even the most dismal of feelings away.

* * *

Hermione felt relieved when she hadn't seen Draco at breakfast. The time she spent applying her makeup this morning must have made her miss him. The night before seemed surreal, like it had never happened. She almost laughed at how anxious she'd been in the morning, even putting makeup on as if to help hide her dirty secret.

As she sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny and (unfortunately) Lavender everything felt like back to normal. Lavender was saddled up so close to Ron you'd have thought they were conjoined twins. Ginny and Harry kept a respectable distance from each other, most likely in respect of Hermione. It was usually only thanks to Ginny and Harry she didn't feel like a fifth wheel with the couples- but then Ron and Lavender somehow managed to make them all feel like gooseberries collectively.

Nothing made her feel more left out though that the discussion of Quidditch, which seemed like the only thing they wanted to talk about after their first practice the night before. Hermione just added a little honey to her porridge and zoned out completely.

'Did you see Ron block Dean's shot!? It was amazing!' Lavender's over-excited screech brought her out of her thoughts just in time to feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as she heard him clear his voice.

'He might not be any good for long the way the pig shoves food into his face,' he held his aristocratic head and sneered down at them looking very much like his father's son. He moved and arrogantly sat on top of the table facing Ron, 'I doubt your cheap broom could hold you up Weaselbee. Or maybe you intend to completely block the goal hoops.' he moved closer towards Ron's face, 'You wouldn't even need to move,' he raised his eyebrows in fake admiration, his voice dripping with sarcasm 'Genius, Weasley, simply genius.'

Hermione couldn't help but snort at the image of Ron barely able to hover on his broom. She couldn't believe her own traitorous reaction as all heads turned to stare at her. Malfoy looked completely shocked but highly amused, one pale eyebrow raised as he observed her. Time seemed to stand still as they held eye contact, the rest of the table held in shock as they decided how to react. Malfoy decided first with a sinful grin that shot straight to her clit as he stared back at her. 'Looks like you might need a leash for your muggle-born Potter. She might just run away on you,' he sustained his eye contact and winked at her before pushing himself confidently off the table and striding off with Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione knew he was playing on Harry and Ron's protective instincts over her. The look of pure fury on Harry's face was enough to tell her it had worked. But that didn't explain the fire between her legs at how he looked at her. He had talked about her as if she wasn't even there- like a possession- and implied she was a possession he could own. She should have been infuriated…but part of her loved it. Just like that last night had definitely happened as the fire returned to her cheeks again.

'What?! It was kind of funny…' Hermione said sheepishly. For the first time, perhaps ever, the Gryffindor's were completely silent. None of them had even come up with a comeback for Malfoy- they were all stunned. Luckily their awkward silence was interrupted by the bells signalling class was going to start soon. So Hermione packed up her things and headed to class.

* * *

Of all the responses to his teasing the last one he had expected was a snort, a snort, from Hermione Granger. Mudblood Queen, and "champion of the downtrodden" he internally rolled his eyes. She'd laughed at him teasing, not just anyone, but Weaselbee. He had always figured her to be secretly in love with him.

The truth was he didn't know what to make of it. He was happy that she had done the work for him in humiliating herself and her friends but he hadn't even got to telling them they were all doomed now with Potter as their captain. Even if the she-weasel was showing promise. He couldn't make sense of it at all.

The only half-way logical conclusion Draco could muster was that she was up to something, probably working with the rest of them, which explains their silence. Potter and the she-weasel have never been able to hold their tongues around him for that long, and it's well beyond belief that Granger would find anything he has to say amusing. Well if he wanted the truth he'd have to do what he does best, anger her into admitting her plans. 'Silly mudblood bitch never could keep her damn temper,' he thought to himself, as he remembered her punching him in third year. They had a potions practical class together later on, this would get her away from Harry bloody Potter and Weaselbee so he'd have a shot. He couldn't help the mischievous smile on his face as he thought of ways to rile her.

She could feel his eyes on her. He sat several rows behind her and across the room, but the feel of his gaze on the back of her neck was almost corporal. It made her feel like she should be able to feel his breath on the back of her earlobe. She had tried to focus intently on her potion but between his eyes and her own lack of sleep she was distracted. The potion was rapidly thinning out. She had over stirred it- how stupid of her. This obsession had to stop. Especially now it was effecting her school work, she huffed to herself as she went to the store cupboard.

A bit of flobberworm mucus should hopefully thicken out the potion to allow her to continue. She walked into the dark cupboard and tried to find where old Slughorn had stashed it. She went through the ingredients bottles looking for the Slytherin-green jar. She had been so flustered by her disastrous potion, and Slughorns (most likely intentional) hiding of the saviour ingredient, she hadn't heard the door open.

'There you are!' she said stretching upwards to reach for the substance that would save her the embarrassment of a week of re-brewing. It was too high up- she stood up on her toes but she still wasn't tall enough. Suddenly the bottle was gripped by pale long fingers and pulled out of her reach behind her. She jumped at the sudden presence and went to calm, ready to thank the person, before she realised who those pale hands belonged to, and how close he'd have to be standing to reach past her.

She spun around and was met with his condescending glare, 'You can't tell me the great Granger botched her potion already. We aren't even in class a month yet.' His face was inches from hers. He had taken off his robes and was in his jumper, white shirt sleeves rolled up to allow for potion-making. He had filled out over the summer she could see now that his robes were gone. But at his teasing of her academic ability her anger flared as their old rivalry was reignited.

'Oh sod off Malfoy and worry about your own damn potion!' she snarled into his face as she reached out to snatch the potion.

He quickly retracted the bottle above her head, 'Ah ah ah Granger.' When had he got so bloody tall! 'This is flobberworm mucus, usually quite safe… but far too dangerous for the likes of you. What if it mixes with your own muggle slime?' He put his other hand to his heart as if in shock, 'Why, you could poison half the class Granger!' he said in mock distress.

She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at him. How she had melted for him yesterday seemed like miles away. He was insufferable. Handsome, but insufferable.

'Are you wearing makeup today Granger?' he asked, heightening the pitch of his voice to feign surprise. Maybe he wasn't feigning, she thought, she never did actually wear it. It surprised her enough for her anger to slip momentarily and her arms dropped back by her sides.

'Are you trying to impress a boy?' talking to her as if she were a child. He put his arms out to the side, and looked around in a confident gesture as if to indicate others, trademark sneer in place, 'And here we all thought you were only attracted to books,' he leaned into her face as he emphasised the last word. 'Surely your fan club won't be pleased about that, probably been chasing your skirt for years.'

'As you well know, Malfoy, Harry and Ron are in relationships and we have no interest…'

'Aw I guess that makes sense. You're the only one without. Even they don't want you. I suppose blood traitors would be higher up on the scale than you…mudblood.' He paused and deliberately emphasised mudblood. It made her nipples stand on edge. Desire melded with her anger, she wanted to punch him and fuck him all at once. She knew her cheeks would be inflamed, and the smug look on his face told her he thought he'd won and infuriated her.

She took a deep breath and forced herself not to slap his smug face off. 'Just bloody give it to me Malfoy!' She knew her choice of words were a mistake as soon as they left her mouth. She put her hand out trying to reinforce what she meant, he give her the potion. But he wasn't going to let the opportunity by. He would take her innocent statement and make it much more dangerous, not realising how honest it was.

'Ooooooh,' he hooted like an owl, 'the mudblood wants to play with the real wizards does she?' He gestured to himself smirking, and moved towards her as if to intimidate her, 'If I had of known you had it this hot for me I would have asked years ago,' for a moment her heart stopped in stupid misguided hope that maybe he wanted her… He kept walking towards her so close their chests nearly touched. He leaned down towards her face and said quietly into her ear, 'Would have saved a lot of effort having to woo a girl when a pretty little mudblood's ready to spread her…' he didn't get any farther. The smirk was wiped off his face as she pushed him up against the opposite shelf in anger.

He looked at her, furious, 'How dare you touch me, Mudblood!'

Hermione couldn't help but smile and she saw Draco's anger falter, his face registered fear before he carefully hid it behind a mask of outrage. The smile wasn't hers, it was a snake's smile.

'What's the matter Malfoy, afraid of a little touch?' her voice was laced with condescension as she pouted at him. She laughed low in her chest, 'afraid you'll like it?' she stood as close to him as possible without touching him. She felt like she was someone else, she couldn't believe where this had come from but the look on his face was worth it. He was breathing heavy and his face was conflicted desire. He didn't move when she slowly moved her face closer to his, her breath ghosting his face, but still he didn't move. She took his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked so lightly the kiss was barely there.

She heard him take in a breath and she smiled. She knew it had affected him. All he could say was, 'get away from me mudblood,' but it was weak and unconvincing. To Hermione it had almost felt like a caress. 'Say it again,' unable to keep the desire from her own words. He looked at her in complete shock but couldn't resist the challenge. He leaned into her face, '…mudblood.' She didn't know who moved first but suddenly his arms were around her waist, the ingredient jar left abandoned on the shelf. One arm snaked around his neck and into his hair. He groaned when her fingers connected with his scalp. Her other hand was pressed firmly against his hard chest. His tongue swiped across her lips demanding access, she opened her mouth and gave in to him. She had never known a kiss could ignite so much desire within her. With every brush of his tongue she could feel her body reacting to him.

She needed to be closer to him, close wasn't close enough. She pressed her body against his and he broke off the kiss. He suddenly pushed her away, 'get off me mudblood filth!' he panted as he stared at her. 'As if I would ever lower myself to you' his fingers gripping tightly to the shelf behind him, 'I'm a Malfoy!'

The words might have hurt her if his tongue hadn't just been fighting against hers desperately, and if he had managed to get his breathing under control.

She reached past him lifting her bottle and strode confidently towards the door without a word.

'Tell that to your cock Malfoy.'

They both knew she had felt his hardness against her body. She opened the door and left him there panting and conflicted. Pale hair dishevelled. She loved that she had done that to him.


	3. Mudblood Btch

'MUDBLOOD BITCH,' Draco thought to himself as he held tight onto the shelves so hard his knuckles were white. He had never felt so furious. How dare she throw herself at him in the first place then humiliate him for reacting to it!

The worst part was he shouldn't have reacted at all. she was supposed to be beneath him! But he couldn't deny that kiss had made his cock harder than he'd ever been before. She had done more with one kiss than Parkinson had done with a full shag. Pressed against him she was soft, and she kissed him like he was her last breath. She had disarmed him with one sentence, 'say it again.' He could still hear the desire in her voice. She actually liked it when he riled her up and called her a Mudblood. Like a fool, he had played right into her hands. He couldn't resist the challenge; he never could resist any of her challenges.

She'd left him standing in the storeroom rock hard and in complete shock, not only at her actions but his own. And now he stood trying to catch up with his thoughts. Erection still straining in his trousers. He couldn't get the bloody thing to go away. All he could think about was the angry way she pushed him into the shelves; her anger was a fucking aphrodisiac to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

'Quidditch…Potter…Neville Longbottom's toad…Professor McGonagall's knickers…father's look of disgust…' that did the trick.

He ran his fingers back through his hair, sweeping it off to the side, out of his eyes. He straightened his shirt and stood up straight. The witch had already seen enough of his weakness. He waltzed out of the storeroom and avoided her eyes.

He immediately checked on his potion-luckily his diversion hadn't ruined the brew. A few stirs and it would be ready to cool before they continued working with it tomorrow.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, that is the end of class for today,' Slughorn announced. 'Tomorrow, we will commence the third stage of brewing where we will see if your potions drop appropriately in temperature…or emit a poisonous gas to kill us all,' he raised his eyebrows as he continued in his usual dramatic fashion.

Draco chanced a look at Hermione and she looked uncharacteristically nervous, he grinned evilly to himself looking down at his potion. The swot was so used to sticking to the rules, she was still worrying about adding the extra ingredient. Who knew all it took was a little extra flobberworm mucus to shake the great confidence of Granger. He was hoping tomorrow her potion would be emitting smoke like a chimney. He wanted to have a win over her after how she left him.

He packed up quickly, he needed to leave the classroom and get as far away from that potions cupboard as fast as he could. He knew he was a coward for running, but he needed to decide what to do before he embarrassed himself further. She had just caught him off-guard. That was all.

He was done with classes for the day so he headed back to the Slytherin dungeons. He walked in the daze around the stone halls. He dropped his bag on the floor uncaringly and fell onto his bed. Staring at the wooden ceiling he wondered how he had let it get that far in the first place. He let out a slow sigh as he covered his face with his hands.

'So…who is she then?' Blaise scoffed. Draco hadn't even noticed him lounging on his bed reading in the room. He didn't even look up from his book.

'Fuck off Zabini,' he said without feeling. Trust the Slytherin to notice something was wrong with him so quickly. He couldn't hide much from his roommate.

Zabini sat upright, confident that he had struck a nerve. 'Poor Pansy will be heartbroken,' he said mockingly, 'Though perhaps not as much as you-flopping onto your bed like a teenage girl,' he lost it and chuckled a little at the end of his sentence.

Draco sat up, on edge, 'I'm not some Hufflepuff bint…I've just had a long day.'

'Whatever you say Malfoy,' he smiled knowingly as he returned to his book, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Malfoy rose and stormed to the bathroom he shared with the boy smirking in his bed, pretending not to watch him. He closed the bathroom door behind him and put his hands on the sink. He couldn't stop thinking about Granger. She had tainted him. He looked up at himself in the mirror and stared at himself. He had to look away, he couldn't face himself after what had happened. He turned the shower on and stripped of his robes.

He couldn't stop imagining her slender fingers loosening his tie, sliding it off his shirt... slowly releasing each button of his shirt. How would her hands feel against his bare chest? Would they be as soft as her lips were or would she dig her fingers into his shoulders greedily?

He shook his head. This was Granger, the Mudblood, he can't think of her like this. He finished stripping and got into the shower. The hot water ran from his head down his back, he hoped it would wash her away. It didn't work. His traitorous cock stood begging for his attention between his legs. He refused to give in to it- refused to even acknowledge it. He picked up his shampoo and massaged it into his scalp. The hot water splashed down onto the head of his cock and he hissed. Clearly ignoring it wasn't going to work. He grabbed onto it and aggressively thought of Pansy sucking him off slowly working his hand along the hard length. She was on her knees in the shower with him in his mind, dark eyes looking up at him as she sucked.

Draco started to release the tension he was holding as he started to thrust into his own hand getting closer. He knew it wouldn't be the most satisfying orgasm he had had but it might get the dirty little witch out of his head. He started to pump his throbbing cock faster and furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth as he felt the pressure starting to work up his cock. Suddenly the dark eyes looking up at him lightened to a honey brown. In his mind, he was back in the potions storeroom, but she had fallen to her knees in front of him and was now licking across the head of him as he stroked the head of his cock with his thumb, pretending it was her sweet pink tongue. He was struggling to breathe, and she looked up at him wickedly before taking him in her mouth. This was so wrong- he shouldn't be thinking like this. His legs started to shake and he felt his cock start to jerk in his hand as he came. He couldn't resist letting out an audible groan, as he imagined her drinking down every last bit of him.

He kept stroking until he felt too sensitive to touch. He put his hands on the shower wall letting the water caress down his back. He felt shame. He knew it was wrong to think of her this way, but that fact had hurled him towards orgasm all the easier. He felt dirty for succumbing to his own weakness. His mind had betrayed him at the very last second and had chosen the Mudblood over his pure-blooded Pansy. He felt like smashing his fist into the wall.

* * *

He glared at her across the hall as if to dare her to look at him. He blamed her for it all. She was at fault for his weakness. His face was set in his best scowl. If he could he would bore holes in her with his stare.

She had no right to have been so forward with him. And she definitely had no right to have matured so much over the summer. She was frumpy Granger who's robes, teeth and hair were all too big for her, and there she was, grown into all three. Her teeth long since fixed. Her huge hair only accentuated her beauty now that the curls were more controlled in separate spirals. Her robes actually fit her now, her tie sat between her breasts tucked into her tighter jumper. His gaze followed her tie down her chest to the opening of her jumper and he had to remind himself he was angry at her, but somehow that only made his groin stir a little. She actually looked like she had breasts now. Even a waist when she moved right, it looked like she had filled out her curves nicely.

She was nowhere near as scandalous as girls like Pansy, whose skirts left little to the imagination. It wouldn't be the first time Parkinson had intentionally flashed him her knickers. Somehow Hermione's subtle hinting at female sexuality was more attractive to him. Especially when it seemed it was only subtle when it wasn't pointed directly at you in an empty storeroom of a potions lab.

As much as he could admit she was quite an attractive girl now, she was still a Mudblood he had to remind himself. He hadn't considered her as much else than Mudblood swot Granger trailing after Potter and embarrassing him to his father. Why did it matter that she had started to finally look like a woman?

He hadn't noticed her until she'd forced herself on him. And here she was, making him angry because she didn't look back at him. How dare she ignore him. He should be ignoring her- he was the one who was above her, he had to remind himself. His scowl deepened as he felt outraged, watching her laughing with Potter and Weasley. Why was she always laughing? What could she be so damn happy about? He thought bitterly. In fact, she was sitting far too close to Weasel for his liking.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Pansy rubbing her perfectly manicured hand up his thigh. It was a clear invitation for desert after dinner. He found he couldn't stomach the thought, and he shifted in his seat and shook her hand off. She retracted her hand and huffed silently rising from the table and storming off. Draco couldn't have cared less at that moment. He looked over and saw Blaise smiling down at his dinner, the nosy git had definitely noticed. Draco shifted his eyes over to Crabbe and Goyle. They were clearly too stupid to see beyond their dinners under their noses, shoving mash potato in their faces.

He needed to speak to Granger lest she tell her buddies about his indiscretion. Potter would never let him hear the end of it, and if word got back to his father…She needed to be warned off talking. He really he should have done it right after class if he was in his right mind. He needed to ensure her silence. He had to do to her what she had done to him. It was the only way to at least get even. He had to get her alone…the library.

* * *

He had paced his room while he had waited for enough time to pass after dinner that the library would have become populated with students. He didn't want her to notice him until he had cornered her.

He sat a few shelves down from her, silently watching her from between the shelves. He half-heartedly worked on his defence against the dark arts essay as he watched her. She played with the end of her quill while she wrote she trailed the feather down her cheek towards her neck, he had to swallow and quickly focus his eyes back on his essay.

His grey eyes watched the little swot until the library had almost emptied. It would be closing soon and she would have to get up. She began putting away her parchment and ink and he knew his opportunity was fast approaching. She lifted her books to return them to the shelves and he shot up from his table. He followed her quietly as she moved farther away into the less populated areas of the library. He smiled like a snake, ready to strike. He watched her tailing her finger across the lines of books trying to find exactly where on the shelf to put her last book. She was so satisfied with herself when she found the appropriate place she didn't notice him creeping behind her. It was almost too perfect he smirked to himself.

He slammed his body into her back pressing her up against the bookshelf, he held one hand over her mouth and moved the other above her head. His lips were as close to her ear as possible. The closer he got the more intimidating he would seem, he tried to convince himself.

'Isn't it a bit dangerous to be out here on your own so late little Mudblood?' he threatened, 'Most people have left and you're all the way down at the back of the library…,' he lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper, 'it's just you and me now.

She thrashed against him and made to escape his hold. Her ass hit against his groin and he could have hissed. He pulled her tighter to him before spinning her around and putting her back up against the bookshelf, facing him. He still had his hand over her mouth and he failed to realise his other hand was planted firmly on her waist as he pressed his body against her keeping her in place.

'Shhh! You don't want to be caught in this compromising position with me, do you Granger?' he mocked, 'Imagine what Saint Potter would say, or old Weaselbee,' she struggled against him, unintentionally rubbing herself against him. He needed to be harsher, he thought. 'Why…they might even think I've stolen you for my own little slut,' he moved his face so close to hers he could feel the heat of her anger against his cheek. That got her face delightfully red he thought pleased with himself.

'I hope you managed to keep your filthy little mouth shut about earlier,' he spat. He'd almost grimaced as he remembered what his mind had that filthy little mouth do only a few hours before. She shook her head taking his hand with her.

Suddenly she licked his palm, forcing him to retract his hand and stare at it in disgust.

'Are you trying to bloody infect me with something Granger?! Keep that Mudblood tongue away from me!' His words felt empty, because his cock wanted nothing more than her tongue on him, anywhere on him, and they both knew it. This time his shame only served to fuel his need for her.

'I'm perfectly capable of having a conversation Malfoy. I don't need to be held down and silenced like a dog,' her face was beetroot and he inwardly praised himself for angering her to such an extent and gave her his best victory smirk. He moved both his hands to the shelf above her head, boxing her in. 'On the contrary, Mudbloods like you very much need to be held down and silenced. You're no better than a rabid dog,' he snarled.

She took a deep gasp at his final words and her breasts pressed hard against his chest. He stiffened as his cock reacted violently to her. He chose to not show his reaction as best he could, but he worried his eyes gave him away. He set his face in a scowl to hopefully disguise the fact that his breathing had risen as well, but surely for a different reason than hers.

'You won't speak a word to anyone. Do you understand?' he tilted his face and gave her a tilted smile as he raised his pale eyebrows.

'Why would I want anyone to know I kissed you Malfoy? You disgust me just as much as I disgust you. You're a vile evil cockroach!' She tilted her head towards the ceiling as if to say he was beneath her, breaking eye contact with him.

He breathed out a deep angry breath through his nostrils and he noticed she faltered as she felt his breath on her neck. He knew how to get the bitch to stay quiet. He launched forward and pressed his lips hard against her neck, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her against him. He heard her let out a surprised gasp, followed by a sensual groan as she put her arms around his back, one hand creeping up into his pale hair as he kissed down her neck.

'I disgust you do I?' he said into her neck, 'Then why do you like this so much… Mudblood?' he latched onto her earlobe sucking and flicking his tongue over the erogenous zone. He knew what the word would do to her. And he knew exactly how to ensure her silence- he'd play her at her own little game. He forced his knee between her thighs and pressed it up high against her centre. She let out a small whimper.

'Silence witch! Lest you want to be caught making those slutty noises for me,' he smiled the last of his sentence out, allowing some of his desire to leak into his voice. The thought of maybe getting caught with the Muggleborn set his cock on fire.

He kissed her on her mouth this time, and she stroked her tongue urgently against his lips. He relented and opened his mouth for her, her soft tongue playing against his own. He pressed his hand into her waist and slowly guided it down to her rounded ass and pulled it towards him, rubbing her against his thigh. She tightened her grip on the back of his shirt and pressed herself harder against his thigh. He was surprised she took the hint so easily, writhing against him.

He kept one hand on her rump and snaked the other up her body heading towards her breasts. He slid his hand beneath her jumper and took one in his hand through her shirt. She felt perfect and he moaned into her mouth when he realised her bra was thin enough for him to feel her nipples poking through. He needed to gain control or she was going to humiliate him again. It was her fucking turn.

The pulse in his cock was almost unbearable as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and his finger rolling it in his hand as she ground herself against him. He'd never had anything happen to him this erotic. She rolled her hips against him and held onto him with so much passion he couldn't stand it.

'I don't disgust you in the slightest Granger. You love every single second of it. I bet you're soaking through your panties for me,' he breathed into her neck. He moved his hand from her breast and stood back enough to slide his hand between her legs. 'Let's see how wet you are for me.' He almost lost control when he felt her soft wet lips on his fingers. She was soaking for him. She gripped onto his shoulders even tighter when his thumb found her clit and started circling around it.

He felt her stiffen and arch her breasts into him. She wouldn't take much more. He kissed her hard pulling her tight to him. Pulling away, 'Look at me, Granger. Look at who it is who is doing this to you,' her brown eyes met his grey and he'd never seen such uncontrolled desire before. He composed himself and put on his trademark smirk, 'Come for me Mudblood bitch.' She started to rub herself against his thumb fiercely as her eyes broke from his to close tight. He'd never seen anything more erotic in his life than her eyebrows drawn together and her mouth open as she tried desperately to hold back her moans. She was going to fucking come while he stroked her. He felt like he could have came in his own trousers but he simply held her while her orgasm washed over her. She was like a goddess to him in that moment rather than something beneath him. Just as she opened her eyes he quickly steeled his face.

'Not a word to anyone Granger, or I tell everyone about how you came for me while I called you a Mudblood. Even your prudish reputation won't save you from that,' he said arrogantly into her face, his body still pressed against hers.

'No one would believe you,' she said weakly.

'Everyone knows it's the bookworms that are the kinkiest Granger. Suspicion is all I need anyway. Everyone wants to see you that way, so they'll believe what they want to. You're forgetting I'm a Slytherin...little Gryffindor.' he laughed cruelly.

He pushed away from her and mouthed, 'not. a. word' overdramatically as he walked backwards. He turned and strode off dripping with feigned arrogance and confidence.

That had taken every bit of his willpower not to grab her thighs and wrap them around his waist and fuck her against the bookshelf. He would need to stop at the nearest bathrooms and relieve the pressure. His cock felt like it could explode just from rubbing against his trousers.

He'd left her in her post-orgasm exhaustion, humiliated. Her little stunt in the potions storeroom was child's play to what Draco had done to her. He grinned, looking very much like the cat that got the cream. For now, he was definitely winning.


	4. Didn't Even Touch You

Everything she thought she knew, suddenly she didn't. She leaned against the bookshelf and watched her chest rise and fall as she panted. She could still feel a dull satisfied tingle underneath her knickers. Her hips were tilted out from the bookshelf and she quickly retreated them back to the bookshelf. A sign of how she had succumbed to him so easily, her own hips trying desperately to get closer to the pleasure he had been dragging from her.

She couldn't understand how she was the one who had orgasmed, and he still retained the power. He'd managed to make her feel humiliated panting alone in the library. Something within her had snapped, she knew he was right. She was kinky, and if he thought this was over he had no idea who she really was.

She would do the only thing she could think to do; what she always did when she was faced with a problem. She gathered herself, fixed her jumper and pressed her skirt down before taking a deep breath and walking to the end of the shelf to see the clock hanging on the wall at the end of the library. She still had time. She had read about this before if only she could remember what aisle the book was in!

* * *

Everything felt like it had been restored to normal. He had successfully blackmailed the little swot into silence, and she was back where she belonged beneath him. He could go back to treating her like Potter's Mudblood sidekick and eventually, this would all be forgotten.

Except he couldn't forget. He hadn't been able to get her face as she orgasmed for him out of his head. Her eyes closed tight, her wild hair pressed against the books, shamelessly grinding herself against his thumb as she found her pleasure.

He never thought he'd see her look like that. He didn't think she could look like that, and he had turned her into that goddess. He shook his head and tried to focus on the runes in front of him. He had never been this unfocused. Usually, his determination to prove to her she was inferior fuelled his work, now all he could think about was how her breasts felt pushing against his chest with her laboured breaths, and how responsive she was to his every touch…it was intoxicating, and infuriating.

He glared at the back of her head several rows in front of him, her eyes planted firmly on Harry's parchment. As usual, Saint Potter and the Weasel were clinging on to her coattails. He scoffed and looked back at his own runes before receiving a little nudge from Goyle at his side.

'Malfoy, what did you get for this one? I thought it was defence but it doesn't make sense with the rest of it,' he stared at his parchment as if it had personally offended him.

Draco huffed out a frustrated breath. Sometimes he felt like he was the only reason Goyle ever made it this far. Truth was he might be.

'That's because it's not defence Goyle, it's 'partnership'. I suppose I was right before when I thought you couldn't read.' He was crueller to the boy than he had to be. He was just annoyed at how similar he felt to Granger at that moment as he saw Crabbe had been listening in, not as subtle as he'd thought he was and began scribbling down Draco's answer. Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his own parchment. He was counting down the minutes until the end of class. He really wasn't in the mood for this kind of concentration today. All he wanted to do was find a way to hold it over Granger that he'd made her come for him.

'Well, well done everyone! This is simply marvellous! Not a single hint of gas anywhere. I imagine my Christmas party might need a few extra seats this year!' Slughorn beamed. 'Now everyone, write up your findings! It's imperative that you keep a record of all observations- it could just save your life someday,' Slughorn held his finger up in warning at the end before launching himself around the room to check on his favourite students.

She looked so damn relieved and pleased with herself, he hadn't even been addressing her directly and she was beaming like she'd won a bloody award. She looked far too pleased with herself to warrant that kind of reaction. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, she looked very, very, pleased with herself. Something about it put him on edge. She should be humiliated, too embarrassed to show her face. He half expected her to fake a trip to Pomfrey to skip the only class she had alone with him. Without Potter and the Weasel by her side like protective brothers guarding her virtue, she was quite vulnerable.

Her eyes shifted to him and his heart stopped as his grey eyes met her brown. He sat up straighter in his seat and refused to back down. He tilted his mouth in a one-sided smile, loaded with arrogance and designed to remind her that he'd got the better of her last night. He expected the girl to shy away and turn back around, but to his astonishment, she smiled back and mouthed something to him. Was he supposed to make out what she said, he mouthed what at her before he felt it.

His eyes darted down to his hand as what felt like a single finger trailed from his middle finger up his wrist. He could feel it touching his forearms as if his robes weren't even there. He looked back up at her eyes wide with shock. She was doing her best impression of his own smirk. She mouthed back at him, 'what' mocking him from before. The only thing he could think to do was shake his hand as if to slap her off- the finger retreated. Granger turned around and started to prepare her quill to write.

How dare she touch him…was she even really touching him? How did she even do that?

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, hoping no one had noticed their moment. He dismissed the whole thing, maybe he'd imagined it. He got out his quill and a new piece of parchment, looking into his cauldron before he started to write himself.

'Dark in colour, somewhat red-tinted, or perhaps even green...'

He felt the finger feather-light on his neck, trailing from his collar towards his ear, lightly brushing the lobe on the way before disappearing. He jumped at the contact and then resigned himself to not showing her how it affected him. He steeled his face and tried to focus on his potion.

'Colour hard to determine seems to shift between red and green, perhaps the shift is a reflection…'

The finger landed on his knee under the table, and he tensed. It slowly started to travel up the seam of his trousers. The lightly applied pressure rose higher up his leg and he had to control his breathing. He wanted nothing more than to let it trace up his thighs, but when it was about halfway up he shifted his body to the left, pulling his legs out from underneath the table. She shouldn't be touching him, she was unpure, he tried to remind himself, but it only made his cock stiffen faster.

Twisting his body to write he continued, 'potion is thick and bubbles lightly.'

Two hands landed on his knees. He pursed his lips as in his mind he saw her getting on her knees for him, using his as leverage, and he had to suck in a small breath. Fucking witch. He cursed himself as he realised he had turned his legs towards her, and now his legs were even more apart than before as she gently pushed them further apart and moved her whole hand up his inner thigh. He hadn't expected that.

Just as quickly as they were there her hands were gone and he lamented the loss. He wrinkled his nose and moved his legs closer together. She wasn't going to win over him that easy.

'Hermione dear! Your potion is quite wonderful, perhaps a little on the thick side, but the green shine on the red is beautiful. Well done!'

Draco rolled his eyes at Slughorn's praise. He bet Granger was beaming, he couldn't bear to look at her face. He looked a little self-consciously at his own potion instead, his seemed more green with a red tinge. It was quite pretty, but the fact that his was different to perfect Granger's made him nervous.

He didn't get to be nervous long. The hands settled on his shoulders and began to knead them. He wanted to melt into her magic's touch, he went to close his eyes and throw his head back but instead, Draco scowled. She was sarcastically 'consoling' him, patronising him. Even still he didn't really want her to stop.

'Stop it Draco, she's a fucking mud..blood,' even his thoughts faltered at the word as her hands took a dip down the front of his chest, stopping just short of his pectorals, before slowly moving back up. He swallowed and blinked a little too long and opened his eyes to her laughing, looking at him through the corners of her eyes and her hands gone. He was humiliating himself, reacting like this to her touch. It wasn't even her own fucking hands! He needed to get himself together he thought, furious at himself.

'Potion smells…,' he leaned forward and took a deep breath of the potion before regretting it instantly, it smelled terrible but worse than that were the hands that playfully squeezed his arse. He planted it straight back down onto the stool and glared up at her. She held her hand to her mouth trying not to burst into laughter. He scowled.

'Foul.' How dare she touch him like that?! She was going to regret that.

The hands appeared at his back and slowly moved down feeling out his shoulder blades, twisting round his waist and in towards his stomach going down farther. His anger shifted towards desire as he thought she was going to touch him. His face started to burn with heat and his cock was desperately trying to reach up to her hands-then they left him again. She was determined to tease him, and he was eating it up like a fool. His cock wouldn't relent, and he had to push his legs back under the table to hide his reaction.

He stared down into his potion in a daze, he didn't know what to do.

'Mr Malfoy!'

Draco shook his head and turned to his potions professor, 'Sorry professor,'

'Yes, I should think you are. I've called your name three times now. I'm glad to have finally earned your attention. Can I see your cauldron?' Slughorn looked cautiously into the cauldron and smiled brightly, 'As distracted as you might be today my boy, you must have been reasonably awake when brewing your potion. It is quite perfect.'

Draco side-eyed Hermione victoriously, 'Well done Mr Malfoy. Perhaps you might be joining me at my Christmas party this year again?' Draco could feel Hermione's irritation boring into his cheek, 'I would be delighted to Professor,' he openly grinned at Hermione as she scowled down focusing on stirring her potion as Slughorn strode off.

'That should do for your notes, class,' he waved his wand and the papers on his desk distributed themselves to the students. 'Here are the next steps for the mystery potion, this is incredibly delicate so take great care, and good luck students.'

Malfoy could have stormed over to her, demand to know exactly what she thought she was doing. But they would be noticed. The Malfoy heading over to the Mudblood's table this early would definitely draw attention. He hated being patient, but he leaned over his instructions and focused on them.

The treacherous hands settled back on his knees and slowly pressed into this legs, moving up towards his cock which was stiffening again in anticipation for her touch. He ignored it, she wouldn't have the nerve to actually touch him. His left cheek lifted his mouth into a sneer as he realised he'd caught onto her game. She would tease him, and be a bit bold but she wouldn't push it farther so he just relaxed and enjoyed her running her hands against the outside of his thighs, not the inside he noted smugly.

He decided to stare up at her and boldly shrug at her as if he wasn't bothered. He was even more affirmed that he was right as the hands started to move back down to his knees. He smiled, expecting the little witch's hands to disappear from his knees.

They gripped him harder and started to move up his inner thighs. He still didn't react- he now knew she didn't have it in her. Turns out touching his pureblood cock was a step too far for the witch. He had to admit part of him was a little disappointed. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor after all he scoffed and returned to his parchment, pretending not to be concerned her hands were getting higher on his thighs.

They were slowly reaching into dangerous territory up his thighs, and he swallowed, wondering if he had pushed the witch too far. She had travelled so far there was now only enough room for one of her hands, which slid flat towards his balls. He couldn't help but shift his hips slightly towards her hand and he cursed himself for being so weak. Just as he thought she was bound to pull away, she curled her hand around his balls and he outwardly sucked in a breath. His robes might as well not have been there; he could feel the warmth from her hand cupping him. He pointed his head down towards the desk, pushing his hands into his hair trying to hide his face.

Her other wicked little hand trailed a single finger up his shaft and he could have exploded. He gripped his hair in his hands and stared down at his parchment. She took him in her hand at the base and slowly slid up his cock. He had to disguise his grunt with a cough.

He looked around paranoid as she pumped him that somehow they knew. He'd never felt dirtier in his life, letting this Mudblood wank him off in the middle of class with her magic. The thought of doing something like this in front of everyone was making his cock pump as she stroked him.

Her hands applied just the right pressure, one playing with his balls, rolling them slightly in her hand while the other swiped his pre-cum across his head lubricating him to stroke him further. He shivered at the new sensation. He felt like he was on fire, and he was nervous but excited by how far she would take this. He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his chest.

'Why, Malfoy, are you alright?' she said with fake concern. 'You look a little…flushed.' She innocently tiled her head to look at him. 'Nothing innocent about her while her hands wrapped around my cock' he thought bitterly.

He looked up at her, fury, and pleasure mixing in his grey eyes. He tried to fix her with his stare and communicate just how fucked she was when this was over. Her hands squeezed his head at his challenge and his eyebrows came together and he huffed a breath out of his nose, trying his best to hide his pleasure.

'Get your filthy Mudblood hands off me, Granger,' he muttered angrily so no one would hear.

'Me? Malfoy I'm all the way over here? How could I possibly be touching you?' His eyes bore into her as he snarled at her. She rubbed her thumb across his head again and his snarl immediately melted into pleasure.

She looked around and seen that the rest of the class was busy pouring over their potions. Half of them fighting to get into the ingredient cupboard, while Slughorn tried to control the masses.

She rolled his quill off the desk slowly. 'Oh I'm sorry Malfoy… I'll get that for you,' she said darkly. She looked right at him, winked, and turned around bending to pick it up.

If she thought he was going to fall for that old move...like Pansy hadn't done it a thousand…she flashed her knickers at him… he had expected the most boring plain ones possible. But all he saw was black lace barely hugging her round arse and he sucked in a breath.

She pumped harder and faster on his cock and Malfoy shoved his knuckle into his mouth as he felt the inevitable rising in his stomach. She leaned back up and put the quill back on his desk.

She leaned into him, 'Oh Malfoy, you wouldn't want to do that here would you? With everyone else here? While looking at a Mudblood's arse of all things. Some pureblood you are,' she said smirking at him.

He shocked himself at the pleasure her words gave him. He could nearly feel the cum rising from his balls, 'You wouldn't want to get caught wanking to a dirty Mudblood would you?' she winked at him. Her hand was furiously stroking him, and he was straining trying to hold back his orgasm. He was furious at her, and it only made it harder not to explode.

'Fuck…you, Granger,'

She looked angry and leaned into him, 'Fuck me Malfoy' she drawled, knowing full well he couldn't take it.

He lost the battle. His cock began to spurt in his trousers and he gripped on to the table with one hand while the other stayed in his hair covering the look of bliss as it overtook his face. He looked up at her and saw desire reflected in her eyes but also intense satisfaction at having bested him. He cast a quick Scourgify and looked up at her trying to hide his panting.

She turned and began to walk away in victory.

'You're going to pay for that bitch,' his voice was dark, low and serious.

She looked over her shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised and smirked 'didn't even touch you, Malfoy.'


	5. Admit You Want Me

She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she strutted away from the potions classroom. She had made him explode in his trousers in the middle of class. The pleasure and anger in his face had sent electricity through her. She had never felt more like a woman as she told him she hadn't actually touched him. He couldn't even complain that her Muggle-born hands had corrupted him because she hadn't laid a single finger on him.

She strutted away towards Gryffindor tower. Draco Malfoy had came for her. She bit her lip to hide her smile and looked down, she never felt sexier. She could fee her lace panties under her skirt, and his face when he'd saw them would haunt her forever, she felt like a goddess under his gaze.

Part of her was afraid of what he would do now. Had she pushed it too far? She was worried about what it meant that she thought she'd be more disappointed if he did nothing.

Someone suddenly bumped up against her arm.

'What's got you so happy, hmm?' she looked up to see Ginny walking beside her.

'Professor Slughorn was impressed with my potion today that's all.' Hermione thanked her quick thinking, but she knew she wasn't in the clear yet.

'The grin you had on your face would make a girl wonder if you had a crush on old Slughorn,' Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Hermione pretended to vomit at the thought, 'Ew! Never!' the girls laughed and continued on the way to their dorm. Hermione worried about how long she could keep this from Ginny.

* * *

He was leaning against a pillar, looking out onto the grass deep in thought. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore, he couldn't deny it, he wanted her. When she bent over in front of him, displaying her wicked arse to him, right in the middle of class he knew he was doomed. He knew he'd never be a true Malfoy now. He bet his father couldn't even get it up for less than a pureblood's arse, never mind a Mudblood's. There was only one thing left he had to do; one more test before he knew if he was a lost cause.

The door to the classroom opened, and as usual, she was the last to leave the room. Trust her to be late. Her head spun around as she walked through the door, her hair bouncing back into shape around her jawline. She grinned wickedly as soon as she saw him, and she immediately set her walk into a straight strut. Her robes flowed behind her, revealing her taught jumper and short skirt. Her dark hair bounced as she approached him.

Everything about her seemed full of life, and many a man would have lost his breath watching the woman walking towards him like that. Malfoy felt empty staring at the witch. That in itself wasn't looking good for him.

She reached him and raised herself up on her toes to plant her lips to his cheek. He could feel the envious stares, but it didn't make her kiss any more interesting to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her, he steered her away from her classroom.

'So…where are we going?' she asked, content to follow him where he led her.

'Somewhere private,' he tried to force some kind of excitement in his voice. She bit her lip as she stared up at him.

They continued in silence. Eventually pulled her behind a tapestry into a secret groove in the wall. The tapestry fell back into place and they were in darkness.

He turned to face her and grabbed her waist, bringing her flush to him, and kissing her, hard. She kissed him back but slightly retreated from his intensity. His hands gripped harder to her waist, trying to pull her closer to him, hoping that he could awaken in her the kind of passion he'd shared with the Mudblood.

She took a step back from him, 'Draco, what's got into you? What are you doing?'

He scowled, but hoped to try and make her understand with his actions, he held her hand and pulled her gently to him again, waiting for her to make the decision to allow herself to be pulled. She did and she tentatively walked towards him and began kissing him again.

He tried to feel…something by her kiss. But the electricity, the spark, he felt with Granger…just wasn't there. It was pleasant, but it wasn't the all-consuming fire and thrill he had become addicted to.

He pushed her away lightly, not breaking their kiss, and swapped places with her, pushing her back against the wall. He tried again. He kissed her hard, tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, which she gave easily. He pressed himself against her body, crushing his groin against hers.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and her hands landed on his shoulders pushing him away. 'Draco! What's gotten into you?!'

He felt his face redden with humiliation and anger, and for once it wasn't lined with the powerful lust he'd felt with Hermione.

He moved the tapestry and quickly sauntered off, leaving Pansy behind.

'A filthy little fucking Mudblood,' he answered quietly to himself as he stormed off. She had gotten under his skin somehow- if Pureblood Princess Pansy Parkinson couldn't even get him hard now, he was well and truly lost.

'Draco! Wait!' he heard behind him, but he didn't stop.

* * *

Once again she felt his stare across the Great Hall…it set her body alight. She ignored his eyes and continued eating her dinner with her friends, but she was distracted. She felt electric, watching his intense stare in her peripheral. She couldn't believe that just his stare was enough to make her clit start to hum.

She was nervous about her visit to the library later. The thought that he might wait and ambush her again there made her feel alive, but part of her was scared too. This was so sudden and it kept escalating as each time they had one-upped each other. It seemed like at this stage this would end in fire one way or another.

'Hermione, what do you make of this?' Harry asked her.

She looked up at him surprised. 'Think of what?' her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as she was caught not listening.

'Malfoy. He's barely said anything to us the past few days. I think he's up to something,' Harry said.

'Oh god. Harry not with this again,' Ron said exasperated, putting his head in his hands, 'Why can't we just enjoy the fact that no one has made fun of us for a few days. Instead you're going to go and poke him and bring him back over.'

'Harry I think I have to agree with Ron,' Ginny put her hand affectionately on his shoulder.

'I'm sure he'll go right back to teasing us tomorrow,' she faked exasperation and lifted her drink to take a sip.

'So none of you, not one of you, have noticed his eyes boring a hole in our table?' He gestured angrily towards Malfoy.

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, as the four Gryffindors looked towards the Slytherin table to see Malfoy quickly avert his eyes to say something to Zabini beside him. She stiffened when she realised he looked furious, angrier than she had ever seen him. Hermione seriously worried about herself when the sight of his fury shot a wave of desire over her.

'How do you even know he was looking at us Harry? Maybe some other Gryffindor pissed him off and took his attention off us?' Ron tried to reason.

'Ron, Malfoy hasn't taken a shine to anyone else in six years, you must know he wouldn't suddenly change now. But fine,' he held his hands up in surrender, 'I'm out-voted, I'll drop it for now. But I'm keeping an eye on him.'

'Well I have to go; I'm heading to the...'

'Library,' three voices interrupted sounding bored but they were teasing her with smiles. Hermione laughed and smiled back at her friends. 'I'll see you later in the dorm Ginny!' she called out as she walked away.

* * *

Hermione started off towards the library and felt a nervous anticipation rise in her. She was in dangerous territory with him. She hated him, he represented everything that her mind told her to stay away from in a boy, but he stroked that dark part of her that would never be happy with the kind of guy who was perfect for her. No one had ever made her feel like Malfoy did.

She left the great hall and started walking towards the library. She'd left early to avoid the crowds in the corridors and to get her usual table at the library. She looked out of the windows as she walked, it was getting quite dark earlier every night she thought. The September nights were quickly becoming October ones, and it always cast the castle in a dark blue hue, replacing the warm ambers.

Someone's shoulder smashed into her side, knocking her off her balance as she was whisked away by the force. It held her upright but forced her to off to her right into a classroom. The door closed behind her and she was slammed against it.

'What the _fuck_ did you say to them Granger?!' His nose was inches from hers, his voice an angry whisper.

'What did I say about what to who?' she said, dazed. Her brain caught up to her and she realised that it was Malfoy pressing her against the door, holding her tightly by her shoulders.

'Oh don't play stupid with me, it doesn't suit you swot. I saw you talking to them then they all happened to look around at me at the exact same time. Potter looked like I'd strangled his owl. What. the. fuck. did. you. say?' he spat into her face.

She felt the usual rage he incurred well within her, and she pressed her body forward against his harshly. He hadn't been expecting it and she turned them and pushed him against the door. His breath hitched as his back hit the door.

She pointed her finger into his chest, 'For your information, _Malfoy_,' she spat out like an insult, 'I haven't said anything to anyone. It's _you_,' she pressed her finger harder into his chest, 'who is being obvious and revealing your dirty little secret. Staring at me throughout the whole meal!'

He had the decency to look embarrassed for a second. The pink of his cheeks contrasting with his white hair. He grabbed her waist and spun them, again pressing himself into her, pushing her into the door. Her back pushed away from the door and into his chest with each heavy breath.

'Well maybe if _you_ hadn't of infuriated me with your silly little trick in class. _Mudblood_.'

Her breasts were pressed hard against his chest. She had never felt so turned on and so angry in her life. He was stretching against her self control as she felt him getting harder against her stomach. She had to stop her hips from grinding against him.

'Oh come off it, Malfoy,' she said dismissively. She tilted her head so her lips were millimetres from his. 'You loved every second,' she whispered into his lips, brushing against his lightly. He wrinkled his nose in anger, practically snarling at her.

She continued, breathing her words into his mouth 'I seem to remember you loving it so much you…' his lips smashed angrily against hers. Her body was already alight with desire, she moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his shoulders. She surrendered herself easily to him, opening her mouth for his tongue, massaging it with her own. He groaned and grinded his hips into her. He bit her lip, pulling his lips away from her, then pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. He smirked at her breathless.

'I've never seen you grin and strut like that either, Granger. You loved making me _debase_ myself for you.' The thought of her contaminating him…She'd had orgasms less intense than the pulsing currently thrumming in her clit.

She swallowed and stared up angrily at him, 'I seem to recall you _swaggering_ off after the library too Malfoy.' His lips smashed against her neck, his tongue swiping across her pulse. She gripped onto his back, holding him tight to her, desperate for more of him.

'Shut up Granger. Or maybe I will shut your mouth myself,' she shivered as she felt his words on her sensitive neck, she could feel his lips turn into a sinister smile against her skin, 'I bet you'd love it too, _Mudblood filth.' _

She grabbed him by his robes and pushed him away enough to drag him from her neck and kiss him hard. She took the advantage of his distraction during their kiss to back him up against a desk, the force pushed him into sitting on the desk. He looked up at her in surprise as she climbed to straddle him.

He was about to protest but she took his lips with her own and he surrendered. His hands landed on her shoulders and started to push her robe down her back to the floor. She could feel the heat of his hard cock pressed against her seam. She ran her hands through his hair as she pressed herself harder against him, desperate to relieve even a small amount of the pressure. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her shirt out from her skirt, slipping his hands under to touch her bare back and pull her into him, forcing her to rub herself against him again. Both of them moaned together and they pulled back to look at each other in surprise, lust reflected clearly in the other's face.

'Fucking Merlin, Granger,' they pressed their heads together and stared at each other. 'What are we doing?' he pushed her off his lap again. She looked at him, his tie was hanging off to the left side, his robe halfway down his arms, his hair dishevelled, mouth open and panting, hands holding on tight to the desk behind him, and his grey eyes were dark with lust. She had never seen anything more tempting than the boy in front of her. She felt the dampness between her legs intensify.

She didn't know how to answer him. His question had plunged her into reality, she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her, and how close she'd gotten to…well she didn't know how far she would take this, and she imagined he didn't either. The air had changed between them somehow, the sparks and anger that filled the air had been replaced by something more…vulnerable.

She wasn't the type to run away, but the silence stretching between them was unbearable. She looked at her robe on the floor, picked it up and walked towards the heavy wooden door. She opened the door, but only managed about three inches, a strong pale hand appeared above her head, slamming the door shut.

She could feel him close behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

'Just where do you think you're going witch?' his voice was dark and low, strained with the effort to control his breathing. He was obviously still affected, and Hermione shivered with how dangerously sexy he sounded.

The air was thick with tension. He pressed his lips lightly against her neck, 'How dare you walk away from me? I haven't even got my revenge yet.'

If he was trying to frighten her, she would call his bluff. She turned to face him directly. Both of his arms were pressed to either side of her head, he bounced himself back off the door and found the bottom of her jumper with his hands, pulling it up towards her head. She lifted her arms and let him, her brain was telling her she needed to get away from this boy, but her body refused to move and only made way for him.

He stared into her eyes as he untied her already loose tie. Both of them were silent as he slowly undid some of her shirt buttons, revealing the top of the black lace bra she couldn't resist pairing with her panties from earlier. He took a deep breath and broke his eye contact to look down at the tops of her breasts pressed up by the bra. He closed his eyes and brought his face slowly to her neck, kissing down her neck gently, moving down to her collarbones. The anger and fire had gone and was replaced by something almost gentle in his touch. She wasn't quite sure how to process it, but she still felt the pull to him, it kept her standing stock still against the door.

'It's so wrong,' he breathed against her chest, opening more buttons to reveal her bra completely, but he didn't look. 'to want you,' he continued. 'But you just won't _fucking_ quit will you Granger?' he said angrily into her chest. He had apparently decided he had shown enough vulnerability, she thought to herself, and she tensed as she couldn't predict what he was going to do.

He pulled her bra down, revealing her breast to him, and immediately sucked the nipple into his mouth looking up at her, flicking his tongue as he looked up at her. She felt her legs quiver beneath her in surprise and arousal at his sudden forwardness. She pushed her ass into the door to keep herself up as her chest arched into him, begging him for more with her body. He grabbed the other breast with his hand and squeezed, teasing her other nipple with his thumb. He was unrelenting.

'Malfoy,' she couldn't help but moan through her breath as she felt his ministrations to her core.

He released her nipple with a pop, 'What do you want witch?' before planting a sucking kiss on to the other. 'You don't get anything until you _beg _for it sweetheart,' he looked up at her, face full of delighted sin, as he rolled her tips in between his fingers. Hermione could no longer keep still, her chest heaved into his hands, her head thrown back against the door. She wished she had it in her to resist.

'Malfoy…please,' she moaned.

'Please what?' He grinned up at her victoriously.

'Touch me.'

He hummed into her chest and released one of her breasts to trail his hand up her thigh, and slowly massaged the insides of her thighs, bringing his hands close to where she desperately wanted him them sliding away. She could nearly feel tears rising to her eyes in her frustration- she had been pent up their entire encounter and she felt like she would die if he didn't touch her.

'I'll touch you. I can make you come. Hermione, would you like to come?'

'Yes!' she moaned, 'Please, Malfoy.' She would like to say she hated begging him, but it made her pussy clench and her clit tingle in anticipation. She desperately dropped herself lower on the door to try and reach his hand as it almost brushed her lips.

He retracted his hand quickly, 'Patience… Naughty little Mudblood,' he chastised as he pinched her nipple, and raised his eyebrows at her.

'There's something you have to do first,' he licked his tongue over her nipple, '…admit you want me.'

'I want you,' she hissed as he lightly brushed against her knickers.

He groaned, 'I want you…' he smiled, determined to humiliate her by making her carry on.

'…I want you, Draco,' he grunted as his hands slipped under her panties to finally brush her clit. She instantly tilted her hips towards him and moaned aloud. She had completely soaked her underwear right through, and he surely felt it now on his thumb as it brushed her.

He retreated after this discovery. She let out a frustrated whine at the loss but was delighted to feel his hands travel quickly up her arse to grab the band of her panties and rip them down her legs. The cold air to her exposed pussy only made it feel more dangerous, even if it was blocked from his view by her skirt. He stood to her side and his thumb returned to her clit.

'I can feel how you want me,' his strained voice was sexy as hell to her. She felt his long fingers rubbing the outside of her entrance and her breath hitched. She pressed against his fingers, pushing the tip of a finger inside.

He hissed, 'Impatient little witch.' He pushed father with both his fingers, stretching her with the intrusion. She grabbed onto his face and pulled his head to her, she kissed him, moaning into his mouth, while he pumped his fingers in her, thumb tapping on her clit with each inward stroke.

She pulled her lips away from his and gripped his strong shoulders, 'Malfoy, I'm gunna...I'm gunna,' he hit an even sweeter spot within her, then stopped and she couldn't contain her whimper.

'Gunna come for me, Mudblood?' he circled his thumb around her clit, 'You haven't asked if you're allowed yet.'

'Please, Draco, I'm so close,' her voice was a desperate whiny plea but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was the boy in front of her to give her the release she craved, and she couldn't deny it brought her closer every time he made her beg.

'Come for me, my filthy little Mudblood.' His voice was tense as he continued pushing his fingers inside her in earnest and she began convulsing around his fingers. He had said almost the exact same words as the first night she had touched herself to the thought of him, she loved it. But it was the addition of the 'my' that had doomed her.

She gripped hard onto his shoulders as she tried unsuccessfully to stop her moans, he smashed his lips to hers to swallow her sounds as he kept his fingers inside her as she came, dragging out her orgasm for him.

'That's it, come for me,' he was whispering in her ear when she was finally able to process anything beyond her own pleasure.

* * *

His forehead was pressed against hers and he was breathing raggedly. He pulled his fingers from her and wiped them on her panties trapped at her knees. She closed her eyes in her post-bliss and suddenly felt like she was being carried, she wrapped her arms around solid shoulders and felt his arm behind her knees. Her bum was set on a hard surface, and she felt him pull her panties down her legs.

'I think I'll be keeping these, Granger,' he teased, quickly following up with a, 'for leverage, you know.' She tried to protest but she was quickly overwhelmed by her exhaustion, she couldn't really come up with a valid argument at that moment.

She felt his hands at her bra, pulling it back into place. Then her shirt buttons were closed back in place. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to retreat from the real world in her post-orgasm bliss. She had never felt this satisfied, she had had orgasms but nothing like the world changing experience she had just felt.

The next thing she remembered she had her tie and jumper back in place. She was shocked he would take the time to do something like this for her, but her hormone fuelled brain couldn't even begin to process it. He kissed her passionately, and her brain cleared enough to remember he hadn't been relieved of his tension. She moved to cup him through his trousers but he pushed back quickly. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, he looked like he had been hit by a Cruciatus.

He sighed and looked to the floor, 'I'm fucked.'

He righted his robe and tie, and walked out of the room, leaving her to return to reality.


	6. Oh You'll Tell Me Malfoy

She couldn't believe that she had been such a fool. She barely even saw him leave. It wasn't until her brain had come back to her that the dread hit her gut. She had let him get away with her knickers, and now he could do whatever he wanted with them. If he wanted he could walk into the great hall and slap them right down between Harry and Ron and mock them all. He had his proof that she had wanted him and she was terrified he'd use them against her.

It made sense now that he hadn't let her pleasure him, because this was all he was after. She felt tears burn behind her eyes in fury. He really was a cockroach. This was likely all some elaborate scheme to humiliate her in front of her friends, and he really couldn't bear the thought of touching a Mudblood.

She wiped her eyes as two tears spilt over, and she resolved herself. That was all the tears he was going to get from her. She pushed herself off the desk and stormed back in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

He had nearly run out of the room. He closed the door quietly after him and tried to walk away but he remained still, staring at the wooden door. His hand couldn't leave the handle. Almost every part of him yelled at him to go back to her, but the part that screamed at him to leave eventually won the battle, as he began walking to the dungeons. He didn't know what he was doing with her.

When she touched him he felt completely overwhelmed. He was in way above his head this time. He had been with Pansy the past few years, and never once had she thrilled him like Hermione did. The muggle-born was the ultimate forbidden fruit and like a fool, he had opened Pandora's box thinking it wouldn't sting him. He could barely have a coherent thought without thinking of the witch.

He stretched his legs longer in his strides, trying desperately to put as much distance between her and him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and found no room for his right hand. He gulped and tightened his hand around the lacey fabric, still damp. He took a deep breath and resolved himself to getting back to his dorm as fast as he could.

* * *

In his mind, he was already through his door when he arrived. He burst into the room and didn't even bother to check if Blaise was in the dorm as he ripped off his robe and flung it on his bed on his way to the bathroom. He pulled his jumper off over his head, flinging it over the bath before grabbing his tie and pulling it from side to side to release his suffocating neck.

Both hands landed on the sink in front of him and he stared back at his own grey eyes. It was then his hand decided to betray him as it slipped off the sink towards his right pocket. His shaking hand pulled the tiny garment out slowly. He frowned at himself, he knew what he was thinking was wrong so he forced his hand back on to the sink, still gripping the evidence that he hadn't dreamed how much she'd wanted him.

'Fuck it,' he told his mirror image. He pulled his belt open and released his aching cock. Even the cold air of the bathroom felt like a caress against it. He took it in his left hand and started to rub back and forth. He jolted forward and closed his eyes. He had to grip the sink to steady himself as his frustration was finally being relieved. He opened his eyes and looked at himself, brow furrowed, mouth hanging open, panting. He felt disgusted by the man in front of him, but he kept pumping.

He looked down at his right hand holding Hermione's knickers. He had to know. He quickly buried them in his face before he could stop himself and breathed deeply. They smelt like nothing he had ever smelled before, it was intoxicating and uniquely her. It shot straight to his cock and it erupted in his hand, spilling himself into the sink. He had to bite his lip hard not to moan out loud. His legs felt like they would give out underneath him as he kept spilling more, dragging his orgasm out.

His legs gave out beneath him and he fell onto the side of the bath.

'You're a fucking pervert Malfoy.' He said aloud as he dropped his head.

* * *

She was avoiding him. She hadn't even looked his way in days and it infuriated him. He barely slept thinking about it. How dare _she_ ignore _him_. It made him feel weaker, clearly, he was the only one pining after her like some sort of Hufflepuff. He had a bite of the forbidden fruit and he couldn't help himself but want her to at least _acknowledge_ him. He wasn't the sort of guy who could cope with being ignored.

Pansy saddled up closer to him and he felt sick to his stomach. She had barely left his side since he had pushed her away. He knew she was trying to get back into his good side but all she did was remind him how perverted he was. Thinking about the Mudblood every time her thigh brushed against his, every time her hands snuck too close, every time she 'accidentally' brushed her breasts against his arm in class.

'Will you give me some room to breathe woman?!' he whispered angrily to the girl beside him. She looked struck and thankfully moved away from him. He knew he was being unnecessarily nasty to the girl but he knew she held no real feelings for him now. She didn't even really_ want_ him, and it had taken fucking Mudblood Granger to show him. Likely Parkinson had her eyes on becoming the next Mrs Malfoy for his blood and his name, not to mention his money. He knew he should break up with her, he just hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. He threw a snarl at Blaise who was smirking at him in victory, declaring he knew something was up with him.

He looked at the back of Granger's curly hair. Of course, the swot sat right at the front of McGonagall's class. He had to get her attention, the last time she had even looked at him was last Thursday, it was now Wednesday and she hadn't given him even one glance his direction. The more she ignored him the more concerned he got. Had he pushed her too far?

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear McGonagall end the class, and he barely noticed everyone else had packed away. It was only when Pansy slammed a book shut hard in anger beside him that he jolted out of his thoughts and began packing away.

He was the last left in the classroom, even old McGonagall had beaten him leaving for lunch.

He felt someone shove his shoulder forcing him back into his seat. Draco looked up to see Potter glaring down angrily at him.

'What are you up to Malfoy?!'

'Harry stop!' Hermione grabbed his arm and tried to pull Potter back.

Draco was hit with a feeling of pure horror as he dawned the truth. She had obviously told him everything. His walls immediately swallowed him and he pulled out his usual first defence, humour.

'Mmeee?!' he pressed his hand to his chest and feigned shock, pulling his face into a horrified expression, 'up to something? Never!' he shook his head.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about Malfoy. You haven't been anywhere near us all week. I can't even remember the last time you made fun of Ron for being poor!'

'Harry,' Ron whined behind them.

'Sorry, Ron,' he smiled apologetically to the ginger who shrugged, clearly huffing a little.

'Harry come on, this is silly!' Hermione said breaking the tension between the two best friends.

Harry turned to her, 'Why are you defending him, Hermione?' She looked shocked and blundered for a response. Maybe he didn't know…but he was going to if the girl didn't gain some tact.

He stood up, bringing Potter's attention back on him. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back adopting his usual arrogance, 'Why Potter, don't tell me you and Weaselbee missed me?' raising his eyebrows, 'I always figured you two were always…' he pretended to look around before leaning forward, 'too close. 'Don't worry your secret is safe with me,' he whispered loudly into Harry's furious face.

'I'm watching you Malfoy,' Harry said darkly, before turning and walking away.

'Potter!' he called after him. Harry stopped and turned to look at him exasperated, 'I should let you know, I don't really swing that way, so I'd rather you didn't "watch me"'

Harry made to run towards the boy but was held back by Ron.

The last of them to move was Hermione, who stood staring angrily at him.

'What are you looking at, Mudblood?' he looked down his body before smirking at her, 'Getting a good look at a real wizard?' he leaned his elbows against his desk, looking at her seductively, practically displaying himself for her gaze before looking up to wink at Potter.

She opened her mouth to reply, 'As if she'd ever consider you Malfoy! C'mon Mione' Ron called out. Draco looked back at her and raised his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear.

She closed her mouth, flushed and turned to walk away from him. He frowned as she left him.

* * *

He walked through the hallways, he wasn't even really sure where he was going, he just needed to clear his head. He had to decide how he would break up with Pansy. As a girlfriend, she only annoyed him now, but they had been really good friends once, and he didn't want to lose that.

He heard the sound of someone's robes swishing around the corner behind him. That's three times he'd heard it now, it can't possibly be a coincidence. It was undoubtedly Potter watching him. Though usually, he was more subtle.

Draco swiftly took a right heading towards the stairs. If Potter insisted on following him then he'd take him somewhere they wouldn't get detention if they ended up duelling.

The corridor he led him to was midnight blue in the dark. He stopped abruptly and readied himself. He turned his head looking over his shoulder, wand in hand. He heard the first spell begin to hurl and he spun, quickly casting a shield as it came hurling at him. He lost his balance momentarily as he realised that it wasn't Potter storming towards him, but his Muggle-born obsession. He accepted her challenge and stormed towards her.

She lifted her wand again and the duelling began, spells flung back and forth lighting the corridor in sparking unnatural hues. Red, green, yellow, blue, pink, orange, purple. They didn't stop walking towards each other, speeding up their duel as they went.

When they stood nose to nose they could no longer cast and just stared at each other. The air was static with magic and tension. They were both out of breath from casting, brown eyes glaring into grey.

Their lips smashed together. He sunk his hands into her ass and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled into her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Their tongues continued their duel, stroking against each other. Hands everywhere.

The hands pulling him closer by his shoulders landed on his chest as she pushed him away. 'No!' she turned her head to the side pulling her lips off him.

He released her and helped her put her feet back on the ground. He took several steps back and stood against the opposite side of the wall from her. The sting of her rejection made his face snarl. They stood staring at each other for what was mere seconds but felt like hours. He turned his back to her and strode off without a word.

'STUPIFY!

He didn't have enough time to react before he felt the spell hit his back. He was unconscious before he had even hit the ground.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to darkness. His head hurt and he felt confused. He went to rub his head and found his hands couldn't respond, tied behind his back. Panic settled within him as he didn't feel the familiar length of his wand in his pockets. He tried to move his legs but they too couldn't obey, tied to the chair he was sitting on.

'Lumos'

He squinted and turned his head away from the light burning into his eyes.

'Where are they, Malfoy?' a feminine voice spoke tensely from the other side of the light.

'Not very Gryffindor of you, Granger, hitting a man in the back,' he spat. He ignored her question as his eyes tried to adjust to the light so he could make out where he was.

'Where are they, Malfoy?!' she said again louder.

'Where are what?!' he finally responded angrily.

'My knickers,' she said voice tense and angry.

He huffed out a laugh, 'Is that what all this is about, Granger?'

'What have you done with them, Malfoy?'

He felt a moment of embarrassment as he remembered exactly what he _did_ do with them.

'Why? Do you think they've been passed half-way round Slytherin by now, Granger? Would you like that? A bunch of snakes smelling your…'

'I knew you'd be like this,' she interrupted as she walked off. He panicked watching the light move away from him. She wouldn't leave him here in the dark room, would she?

'Granger, where are you going?' he called out to no response, 'Fine! I'll tell you.'

The light moved back toward him, joined by fire as she lit a candle on the table beside him. The room illuminated enough for him to just about make out that it was very like a small common room.

She walked behind him, 'Oh you will tell me Malfoy. You have no choice,' just as he was about to question her he felt her hands pull his hair forcing his head back. His mouth opened in surprise and he felt a liquid pour into his mouth. He swallowed some on instinct and choked on the rest, spitting it out across the room.

'What the _fuck_ have you put in me Mudblood?!'

'Veritaserum,' she frankly.

He started to panic in earnest, she could ask him anything and he would have to tell her the truth. He began to fight against his restraints as he recognised the power she had over him.

She put her hands on the armrests of the chair, and leaned close into his face, 'where. are. my. knickers. Malfoy,' she whispered darkly at him. He could kill his cock for the thrill he got at her interrogating him.

'In a locked box.' He offered, trying to give honest but short answers.

'Where is this locked box?' she asked patronising him.

'In the chest at the end of my bed.' The serum spoke for him.

'And what did you do with them, Malfoy?'

FUCKING SHIT. He tried to hold the truth back but the words burned in his throat. He couldn't tell her what he really did, he already felt deeply ashamed about it. The words passed his throat and started to strangle his tongue as he tried to hold it back. She looked at him in victory, knowing he would have to comply eventually, and it was one of the hottest looks he'd ever seen on her face.

'I fucking wanked with them okay?!' he yelled out, breathing deeply from the effort of fighting the potion. She jumped back in surprise.

'…is that all?'

'Yes,' he huffed out.

'…What do you intend to do with them now? Are you going to use them against me?' she asked softly.

'I'm not going to do anything to you with them Granger.' he said desperately. He looked up at her, 'Do you think I want people to know?' he couldn't help but whisper.

'You don't want people to know what?' she stiffened, and he watched her walls begin to build back up.

'That…' he tried to hold it back, shutting his eyes. There was a pressure building in his head with the concentration it took to keep his tongue still. He wouldn't last.

In one breath he hushed out, 'That I fucking love it okay!'

She swallowed 'You love it?' she asked gently.

He looked at her with anger and desperation. He lowered his head, 'yes' he whispered. He hated looking this vulnerable to her.

He felt her hands on his chin pulling his head up, then he felt her lips pressing gently against his. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her back hungrily. She was like a drug to him, washing away all the years his father had spent trying to mould him.

She put both of her hands on his face kissing him harder before pulling her lips off his, 'Why don't you let me touch you?' she whispered, likely afraid of his answer.

'I'm..I'm.' it burned his head not to say it. But the words never made it out.

'It's wearing off. You must really not want to answer that one,' She pushed herself back, 'But I have one last question while I still have you honest for once.' She paused and took in a breath to prepare herself for whatever she was about to ask. He steeled himself, nervous.

'Do you want me to touch you?' she asked quietly.

'Merlin, yes!' It burst from his mouth and if his arms were free he would have clamped them over his mouth to stop any more words.

Her hand moved to his knee and started to slide up his leg, 'Like this?' she asked softly.

'More' it burst out before he had the chance to even think to block it. He cursed himself but he wanted nothing more than for her to continue.

She smiled moving her hand up his thigh, his pursed his lips as she stroked his inner thigh. Her honey brown eyes staring up at him made his cock press insistently against his trousers. She kissed his inner thigh and he breathed deeply.

Holy fucking shit! She was undoing his belt; he was a goner. His head was panicking but his cock was begging. She opened his trousers, and all he could see was her curly hair in his lap as she pressed a warm kiss against his shaft through his underwear. She was either teasing him or waiting for him to tell her to stop. He couldn't bring himself to do either as he felt her retreat and slip her finger under the band of his boxers, sliding one hand under them to grip him. He let out of a groan, she hadn't even moved her hand and he already felt like he could burst.

She pulled his cock out from its confinement and he couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought he'd see his cock so close to her face, he swallowed hard. She pursed her lips into a tight o and blew cold air on his sensitive head, making him very aware of the pre-cum oozing out of him, and just how close her mouth was to him.

The cold was quickly replaced by the heat of her tongue as she licked his pre-cum off his dick. His legs twitched in their restraints. He was so frustrated he could cry. She slowly pulled her hand from the base of him to the top and he threw his head back at the sensation. He never thought he'd get off from being tied up and tortured by a Muggleborn but he had never been so turned on in his life.

She pulled her hand back down slowly and he pulled his head up to see her staring at him as she brought her mouth closer to him. Fuck she's going to…'FUCKkk,' he yelled out as his cock was engulfed by the hot wet of her mouth before she started to suck on him. He involuntarily arched his hips pushing his cock a little farther into her mouth. She pushed her head down farther onto him. He knew she would never be able to take all of him, but she got down far enough to make him bite his lip, panting.

He was already so close to cumming that when she started to move her mouth up and down on him he felt his balls clench. 'Hermione...' he was interrupted by her wicked tongue swirling around his head before she pushed him into her mouth hard enough his head hit the back of her throat, and he couldn't contain his groan. He panted looking down at her. She released his cock with a loud pop and stroked him. Her smile alone could have been enough to undo him.

'Hermione I'm going to…' he warned pleading with her with his eyes.

'I know,' she said smiling in victory. She sunk her mouth back on to him. His head flew back and he felt his balls clench even tighter at the thought that she was going to fucking swallow him. He flung his head forward to watch her. He yelled as he felt the cum travelling up his cock, his hands were pushing the restraints. The pleasure waved through his whole body, making his toes curl. He watched her keep bobbing up and down on him as she drank him down, giving him the longest and most intense orgasm he'd ever had. She slowed down just as he was getting too sensitive to touch, she released his cock and swiped her tongue across it, cleaning off the last of his release.

He collapsed back into the chair panting. He felt her put his softening cock back into his trousers, zipping them up and redoing his belt but he hardly cared at that moment, relaxing in his bliss. She got up and started moving around the room

'Malfoy?' she asked him, bringing him back to the world.

'yes?' he hummed, opening his eyes seeing she had lit more candles. The room was like a small common room, with bookshelves and sofas off to the side of the room. It didn't look very lived in.

'If I release you…you won't hurt me?' she asked quietly. He was confused, why would she think he'd hurt her? Oh yeah, because she kidnapped him. Oh, he had his own ideas on how he would pay that particular one back, but that was for another day.

For now, though… 'Of course not, Granger. I think you've made it up to me,' he said giving her a deadly smile.

'Finite Incantatem' he felt his restraints relax and he rubbed his wrists glad to have them free. She stood leaning against a dining table holding his robe and his wand for him to collect. He walked over slowly and took his robe and wand, and set them on the table behind her.

By the time she figured out why he had done it, it was too late. He grabbed her waist and lifted her on to the table. He kissed her fiercely, his cock starting to harden again at the faint taste of himself on her mouth. Her protests died in her mouth as she shifted herself along the table to wrap her legs around him.

He broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking down her neck as he laid her on the table in front of him. She mewled under him as he started undoing her shirt buttons again. She was so responsive to him; she must have been quite affected making him cum for her. He smiled into her neck as he trailed his hand down her stomach under her skirt to feel another pair of wonderfully wet panties for him.

'Oh, you like making me cum don't you Granger?' she moaned as he pressed his fingers against the damp of her knickers. He used his other hand to pull her bra down and suck on one of her pretty little pink tips swirling his tongue.

'You like sucking my dick, don't you? What a dirty Mudblood you are,' he said against her breast. She arched her back pushing her breasts farther into his face. He'd love to take his time with her but she was already mewling under his attention, and now he knew what she smelled like, he was desperate to taste her.

He pulled back from her, and she groaned at the loss. He pulled her underwear down her legs sneaking them into his pocket. He grabbed her ankles and lifted one to his mouth, 'You know Hermione,' he kissed her ankle, 'you smell intoxicating to me,' another kiss, to her calf this time, 'will you let me taste you?'

'Yes!…Please,' she hissed.

He smiled and pulled a chair in front of the table. Sitting down, he grabbed her ass and pulled her down to him quickly. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and kissed her inner thigh. He pushed her skirt up, readying himself for the sight.

She was literally perfect; small, pink, tidy and deliciously wet for him. 'Oh, what a pretty little pussy you have, Granger.' He kissed her lips and she pushed her hips up into him desperately asking for more, 'Tastes good too…' He slid his hands to her breasts, teasing her nipples between his thumb.

He swiped his tongue the whole way along her and growled into her, knowing the vibration would drive her crazy. She whimpered and pressed her clit hard against his tongue, he took the hint and started flicking his tongue mercilessly over her. The moans erupted from her went straight to his cock and he doubled his efforts, he needed her to come against his tongue. He pressed his fingers against her and they slid effortlessly inside her she was so wet for him. He curled his fingers inside her, setting a cruel pace.

'Ohhhh Draco!' he smiled into her cunt as he knew she was going to come for him. He filled with pride, enjoying his name falling from her lips in pleasure. She was grinding against his tongue and he let her, matching her stroke for stroke. Her back arched off the table and he took her lips in his mouth and sucked hard, pulling her orgasm from her. She thrashed and moaned against him and he lapped up all she had to give.

When she stopped convulsing he pulled her skirt down and righted her uniform as was becoming their strange ritual. She surprised him by sitting up, when he had finished, she grabbed his face and kissed him and he melted into it bringing his hands to her waist.

When she pulled back she didn't let go of him and they stared at each other. He gulped, 'Do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor tower?' he said quietly, almost immediately embarrassed by how much he sounded like a bloody Hufflepuff.

She laughed and moved her hands onto his shoulders, 'We are in Gryffindor tower silly. This is the Gryffindor head girl's dorm.'

He panicked and looked around, 'You live _here_?'

'No, I decided to stay with Ginny in the normal dorms. Seemed lonely up here. I only really use it for quiet study.'

'And for kidnapping unsuspecting Slytherin boys to have your way with them.' They looked at each other in silence, before she broke and both of them burst into laughter.

He couldn't explain the joyful feeling he had knowing he had made her laugh. She looked beautiful laughing at his joke.

For once he smirked at her and she returned it.


	7. Watch Your Back

It felt like time had stopped while they grinned at each other, a Boggart could have broken into the room and the couple wouldn't have noticed. Neither of them had moved. She still sat on the table, thighs gently pressed against the outside of his legs as he stood in-between hers. One of her hands had slipped down to his chest, the other hand wrapped around the back of his neck, his hair felt soft again her hand. His were still planted firmly on her waist. They were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces as grey eyes held brown. Neither made a move, both scared of forcing the magic of the moment to dissipate.

She'd never seen him like this before, his face brightened by genuine happiness. She'd seen him laugh before, but usually, it was something dark and twisted, instigated by the discomfort of others, and infuriatingly sexy. Now, his friendly teasing brought something new to his features, there was no malevolence in his genuine smile, and for the first time, she found herself more than just sexually attracted to him. To be on the same side of his humour made her see him in a completely different light. He had suddenly become far more dangerous than he had ever been to her before. She had just gotten over the sexual reaction he pulled from her, but now that her heart was racing in her chest, and her own smile shown bright at him…If she was honest it frightened her… They had never done this before, and she wondered who would pull away first, or even what they should do.

'Mione!' a female voice called from the other side of the door.

Both of their heads swung around to the door and they shot apart. The magic had been dispelled. Draco's eyes met hers, filled with panic, she nodded her head towards the door behind him. She didn't like the idea of hiding him in her bedroom but it was the best she could do. He looked to the door then back at her and nodded, striding towards it as Hermione quickly threw books over the dining room table.

'Hermione are you in there?' the voice called again. She rushed to the door, took a deep breath and smoothed down her hair before she opened it to an already suspicious looking redhead. Damn the girl was acute.

'Ginny! Hi!' Ginny frowned a little at her, 'I didn't hear the door, I was so engrossed in studying… you know me,' she said a little too nervously, shrugging her shoulders. Ginny slowly traveled her eyes across Hermione's face, then to the table where her books were laid out. Hermione fought hard to stop the blush creeping up her cheeks at the thought of what really happened on that table.

'Right…,' Ginny lowered her head and rolled her eyes a little. 'I just wanted to check where you were, you weren't in the dorm and its past curfew.'

Shit. How was she supposed to get Draco out of the tower and all the way back to Slytherin without attracting attention…his roommates are bound to notice he'd gone missing. For the first time, she felt like she really hadn't thought everything through, but then she had no idea they would get so…distracted.

She tried to hold her cool exterior as Ginny's eyes bore into her. She always struggled to hide anything from the girl, she always got it out of Hermione in the end. She had to come up with some reason why she couldn't leave with the girl to go back to the dorm. She could hardly leave Draco in her bedroom.

'Oh I'm so sorry you worried Ginny…' she rubbed her hand across her forehead, 'I must have just lost track of time again. I have a potions essay due tomorrow and I'm putting my finishing touches on so I think I'll stay here tonight if that's okay?' Hermione held her breath hoping Ginny wouldn't ask any more questions, especially what her fabricated essay was about.

Ginny smirked at the girl, 'If you needed _alone_ time you could have just asked,' she turned to walk away and looked back winking at the brunette who stood mouth agape, blushing furiously watching Ginny descend the stairs.

Hermione slowly closed the door, and walked carefully into the room. 'Draco?' she whispered.

He burst from the bedroom. 'Merlin's balls Granger, how long was I unconscious if its past curfew!' He began pacing, running his hands through his platinum hair, 'and Blaise, there's no way he hasn't noticed I'm gone, even if I do come back now. He's too Slytherin not to bloody notice.' He threw himself into the chair, holding his head in his hands.

Hermione took a second to mourn the Draco who had laughed and smiled with her so easily, before she began trying to figure a way out of their situation. She had a plan, while it didn't sit that well with her, it was the best she could do.

'Malfoy,' he didn't look up. '_Malfoy_' she repeated louder.

He finally looked up at her, 'This better be an escape plan Granger. You got us into this!'

'Relax!' she said irritated at his tone, and even more so that he was technically right. 'You're a prefect aren't you? Well, you were here on official prefect business, and as headgirl, I can write you a note to excuse you from curfew.'

'Great start, Granger' he said sarcastically, 'but won't it seem a little obvious?' he asked mockingly.

'As if anyone would suspect you and I of all people?' she scoffed. 'Besides, just say you were doing your usual…complaining to make everyone's life difficult.'

She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she prodded him with her words. He turned in his chair, holding on to the back with his arm, he looked at her as if he was just about ready to retort, but as soon as he saw her smirking at him his shoulders melted from their defensive stance and he smiled shyly back at her. It caught her off guard to see anything even remotely shy about him, and she had to admit, it melted her a little too. She broke eye contact with him and focused on dipping her quill into the ink pot. She was concerned at where these thoughts came from, and why he was making her feel so easily effected.

She could feel his eyes bore into her as he leaned his head on his arm. 'I can't believe Miss goody two shoes is twisting the rules for little old me. And here I thought you had a fetish for rules and order Granger.'

She smiled down at the parchment, 'You're just a bad influence Malfoy,' she couldn't help the smirk that broke on her face, 'Besides…I think we've proved the opposite is true…' His lip curled at one side and he winked boldly at her. He was dashing and she needed to avoid the naughty glint in his eye. She returned to her note.

He wasn't relenting. He stood up and turned in the seat placing his legs either side of the chairs back, facing her. 'Do you really think anyone will believe it? It's not like I've been a perfect little prefect like yourself,' she looked up and frowned a little at him, intent on ignoring him.

'Old McGonagall hasn't let me do rounds since Pansy and I…'

'I know the rest thank you,' She spat out quickly. Pansy. Pureblood Pansy Parkinson. She nearly stabbed the quill through the parchment. She hadn't given much thought to the girl, but she couldn't deny the stab of jealously followed by a pang of reproachful guilt she felt. She shouldn't feel guilty, the girl had never been nice to her, but Hermione was technically the 'other woman' right now… and what's worse, the stab in her heart at the mention of his…_girlfriend's_…name proved to her that she was the ultimate fool. She finished off the note and stormed over to him, holding it out in front of him. She shouldn't be angry at him, but she had to direct how she felt somewhere, and he wasn't exactly innocent.

He seemed to sense something in her demeanor had changed because the playful side of him disappeared as he stood and took the parchment off her. He walked over to the door and paused holding the handle. She just needed him gone, if ever she needed time to think it was now.

He turned around and caught her staring at his back. She gave her his best sinful smile, 'I loved having you laid out for me, Granger. Just don't _kidnap_ me next time you need '_alone_' time.' Before she could get over her shock and respond he was gone. It was the closest he had ever got to admitting he would come to her willingly.

* * *

Now that he had tasted her he knew there was no going back, and for once he didn't feel bad about it. He'd never truly felt happy; not like he did when she smiled at him...like that. Especially not when she couldn't hide her jealousy at his mention of Pansy. He never felt surer that tomorrow he had to end it with Pansy.

He wasn't ready to admit to himself that he wanted anything more with Hermione, but it isn't right that he string Pansy along. He smiled and looked down at his feet, damn little Gryffindor was rubbing off on him.

He managed to avoid having to use her note and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he finally arrived at his dorm room, to darkness. He breathed a sigh of relief as his back hit against the door. Blaise had at least gone to bed, giving him the night to figure out how to deflect any of his questions.

He could feel her fresh panties in his pocket and her note in his hand, delighted that he had something physical to remind himself that the Granger he knew was real.

Light burst into the room, forcing his eyes to painfully adjust. He was disorientated when he realised that in front of him wasn't his roommate, but a dark-haired witch with a furious face and crossed arms. He gulped and tried to discretely shove Granger's note in his pocket.

'So who is she?'

Fuck.

'Who?' he asked feigning ignorance, bringing out his best stony face.

'The _whore_ who's stealing you from me of course,' she leaned into one hip scolding him with her very stance, 'Do you think I'm an idiot Draco?'

He panicked and did the only thing he knew to do. He put his hands in his pockets, looking to the ground, before back up at her with a sly smile, 'Pans…did you ever consider that this 'whore' who's stealing me away is…just you? Perhaps I simply got bored of you,' he drawled, doing his best impression of his father's heartlessness.

She looked struck for a second but immediately threw her walls back up. Stiffening her face and throwing her nose into the air, 'You can't possibly mean that.'

'What if I do? You remember the last time we kissed don't you?' He felt a little sick at how cruel the words sounded coming from his mouth. He didn't like reminding her of how he pushed her away and stormed off, but he kept his expression hard.

She didn't flinch, 'Don't give me the mean guy act Draco. I've seen it a thousand times.'

To her credit, she had seen right through him.

He deflated a little, 'Pansy…do you even want to be with me?'

She wrinkled her nose and frowned, 'What does it matter? I won't have you stolen from me. Not by some slut.' She spat out.

He stiffened and felt his short fingernails dig into his palms. She really thought of him as some sort of toy or possession. He started to stalk towards her, letting the anger into his face. As she shrunk back from him, he knew he had made the right choice.

'I'm already gone. We're done.' He turned his back to her and opened his dorm room door, holding it open for her. He knew she couldn't start screaming at him now, or she'd alert all of the dungeons to her being in the boy's dormitories, ruining her reputation even further. He had checkmated her.

She lifted her chin high and strutted past him, as he went to shut the floor her palm slapped flat against it, 'You won't admit it, but I know there's a girl. And I will find out who it is Draco Malfoy,' she leaned into his face, 'and I will be _ruthless_.' She spun almost hitting his face with her jaw-length hair, giving him the finger behind her.

Draco slowly closed the door softly, and pressed his head against the door. He was free, but at what cost.

'Fuck me mate that was brutal.' The sound of Blaise's voice startled him. He turned around to see him standing in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed leaning against the door. 'You'd need to watch your back with that one.'


	8. You Aren't Mine

When Hermione woke the next morning and he was her first thought. Her eyes hadn't even opened yet but she smiled as excitement built in her chest. She didn't know if he was feeling the same thing grow that she could, but she knew she'd never seen him smile like that before, not even at his pureblood princess, Pansy Parkinson. Her happiness was immediately trampled at the thought of the snobby girl.

She couldn't deny that she had felt a little intimidated by the witch at first, she was everything Hermione thought Draco would want in a girl: pretty, feminine, smart enough but less intelligent than him and most importantly, from a prestigious pureblood family. Pansy would be the exact kind of girl he should choose to continue the 'Malfoy legacy' she thought bitterly. But she found it hard to believe that they had what she and Draco did. She certainly had never seen anything like their chemistry.

She decided wasn't going to wallow. As much as she felt a little guilty for what she had done with the girl's boyfriend, she didn't like Pansy Parkinson. The girl turned her nose up at everyone, and desperately chased after Draco like a puppy, and she doubted it was because she actually liked the boy, more his name and his money probably. She scoffed as she pulled the covers off her body.

She drifted around her dorm getting ready, it was a shame they hadn't let Ginny live here with her, it was more spacious and it would have been nice to have their own little living room. She still didn't think it felt right waking up alone, not after she'd shared a dormitory for so long. Even staying in her bedroom at home for the summer felt strange now.

After she had showered and dressed she headed back towards her and Ginny's room. She'd completely forgot about Crookshanks, and he was grouchy when he hadn't eaten. She opened the door to see Ginny sitting at her desk brushing her long red hair. The girl's face was positively evil, and it unsettled Hermione as she held her books closer to her chest.

'Hi Ginny,' she started, walking into the bedroom, laying her books on her bed, trying not to seem suspicious.

'Hello Hermione,' Ginny's eyes were glittering as she looked back at her through the reflection in the mirror. She was pretending not to smile

Hermione thought the best thing to do was ignore the girl, whatever it was that had her so excited would come out any minute now. She petted her familiar and prepared some food for him, the greedy cat wasted no time getting dug in. She watched him eat and couldn't help but laugh a little.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you. That came for you by owl this morning,' she gestured to Hermione's dresser which was topped by a neat little black box, wrapped in a silver ribbon. She stared at it like it might jump up and bite her. She saw Ginny pretending not to watch her in the mirror, brushing her hair, pretending to be daydreaming, looking just to the left of Hermione. But she knew she was well within the girl's peripheral.

She lifted the box and turned her back to her friend, holding the box in her hand. She ran her fingers across the ribbon, of course, it was silk. She couldn't contain her heartbeat as she pulled on the smooth bow watching it unravel, she took her time, anxious by what she would find. She lifted the box's lid and frowned. It was empty. She caressed the bottom of the box to be sure, it was definitely empty. What the hell did that mean?

The redhead couldn't contain herself any longer it would seem, as she launched herself off her seat towards Hermione, who smirked, she'd wondered how long Ginny would last.

'Well Mione?' she asked holding her arms out, 'I'm busting!' she shifted from foot to foot exaggerating her excitement, 'Who's it from?! Have you got something you're keeping from us?' She looked at Hermione suspiciously, though she knew exactly what the answer to her question was.

Hermione turned and looked at the excited girl, 'Of course not,' she said holding up the empty box. She smiled but inside she felt like she could cry a little from the disappointment. She felt so stupid for even feeling a little upset. She just couldn't help but wonder what kind of message was he trying to send? An empty box was never going to be a good message…

'Someone sent you an empty box?' Ginny asked, puzzled.

'Seems so, probably some sort of prank. Anyway, we need to get on to class. I just need to charm my makeup,' Hermione tried to escape into the bathroom as quickly as she could. She closed the door and felt relieved not to be under her friend's scrutiny, Ginny would see right through her given long enough.

She still held the little box to her chest. She walked towards the sink and threw it down on the shelves by the sink. Something shuffled inside it. Her eyes raced to the box and her heart thumped in her chest. She Slowly lifted the box, and carefully smoothed the lid off.

She was greeted by familiar black lace, folded neatly at the top of the box. She slowly pulled out her underwear and couldn't help her smile that overpowered her face. She set them aside and looked back into the box to see a small note written in his hand.

_If you're reading this then you figured out the privacy charm, so well done…swot._

_I figured since I already have a replacement for these…I won't be needing them._

_If you want the other pair back…make sure you've got these lacy ones with you tonight, and I'll find you._

_Your prisoner. _

She smiled so hard it nearly hurt. His arrogance really knew no bounds; she knew he hadn't a doubt that she'd want to see him. For the first time, they were making the conscious decision to be alone together, rather than ambushing each other. She could barely contain her excitement, but she desperately needed to get moving before Ginny started to suspect. She had already been in the bathroom for too long. She looked at her reflection and charmed her natural makeup, she liked it so you could still see the freckles across her nose. She turned to leave just as she saw the little black box and she had an idea.

She lifted her wand again and charmed her hair so it fell around her shoulders in bouncy ringlets. She pulled it into a bun, keeping her hair loose so a few curls fell down around her face. She lifted the silver ribbon, extended it with her wand, and wrapped it around her bun, pulling it into a small neat bow. She knew the message she was sending; she was letting him know she had beaten his little puzzle. But also she was placing a symbol of their secret for everyone to see, but only he would know what it meant. She put her returned underwear in the little box and brought it with her.

She smiled at her reflection, Pansy was pretty but she felt like she was too today. She left the bathroom to join her friend.

'Oh you're wearing the ribbon?!' Ginny noticed immediately.

'I figured if it's some sort of prank, it's a bit of a sod you to wear the ribbon,' she lied.

Ginny smiled at her, and it was clear she didn't buy it. She simply followed her friend from the room, casting a knowing smile.

The girls started to descend the many stairs of Gryffindor tower.

'So…is he a Gryffindor?'

'Ginny!' Hermione could only laugh.

'Or her, it's completely fine if it's a her.' They made eye contact before both of them erupted into laughter.

'What do you mean _her_?' she said between laughs

'Well, you've never shown much interest in boys!'

'Ginny…It's not a her.'

'Oh so there is someone?!' Ginny delighted in her victory.

Hermione just shook her head and they both laughed. Every time silence descended one of them would snort and start them both off giggling again. She never thought she'd be the giggly kind of girl.

* * *

Draco had never felt more free. He had let go of Pansy, and with it, he decided that Hermione's blood didn't matter anymore. She was no less than him because of her blood. She was a million times the witch of any girl in Hogwarts in his eyes. If Pansy couldn't hold a candle to her, then no one would. He still worried about what Parkinson was going to do, but he found it hard to focus on her when his heart had been in his throat all morning, wondering if Hermione got his message.

Now, he sat in his seat in transfiguration and kept fidgeting hoping she wouldn't reject him now he had come on so strongly to her. They couldn't pretend this was just a spur of the moment thing anymore, not after he had proposed they agree to meet tonight, no tricks, no ambushes, and entirely on her terms. He was a Slytherin, he wasn't used to giving up power like this.

His heart stopped when she walked in. She was…wearing his ribbon. _His_ ribbon. It shot straight to his cock. He couldn't even pinpoint why… it was as if she was secretly declaring herself as his property. The possessive side of his nature gloated in victory and he couldn't help but smirk into his parchment, glancing at her through the sides of his eyes. She was intent on ignoring him, but he didn't care. The silver in her hair was an obvious yes to meeting him tonight, and that was enough for him.

* * *

She knew just where she would go for tonight. He fully expected her to bring him to the head girls room again, but she was a sucker for surprising him. She opened the heavy door to the prefect's bathroom and looked around, luckily no one was using it. She closed the door behind her, and cast every ward and disillusionment charm she could think of, easing access for only her and him.

She started filling the large pool, using lavender and vanilla to scent it, to relax, she was pent up with anticipation and tension. She lifted her jumper over her head, eased off her tie, and started unbuttoning her shirt. She was definitely going to catch him off-guard. She pushed her skirt, tights and knickers down. She stood naked in the room. She ruffled through her things and lifted the little black box, pulling her knickers from it, holding them in her hands as she approached the bath to turn off the taps. She walked towards the bath, feeling her knickers tingle with his magic in her hand.

She slowly walked down the steps into the hot water, the steam caressing her skin. The castle was cold this time of year, and the warmth was a relief. She walked until she was far along enough that she could lift her feet to swim. The panties in her hand were soaking in the water, but she could still feel his spell flowing through them. It actually seemed stronger somehow. She reached the end of the bath, turned and held onto the sides, letting her feet drift up towards the surface of the water, and she let herself relax smelling the lavender.

'Enjoying yourself Granger?' She startled and looked to see him leaning against the wall next to the door, signature smirk firmly in place. He pushed himself off the wall and pulled his satchel over his shoulder, setting it on the floor next to the bench where her clothes sat perfectly folded. Neither of them spoke as he shrugged his robe off his shoulders, and pulled his jumper over his head. Hermione swallowed as she watched him strip. He kept his eye contact with her until he had half of his shirt buttons opened, he looked at his pale chest and back at Hermione, 'See something you like Granger?' he tilted his head and rose his eyebrow at her.

She pulled her legs under her and stood on her feet, exposing the tops of her breasts floating in the water, just shy of her nipple. She followed his gaze down to them and looked back up at him, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow at him, 'See something _you_ like Malfoy?' she said mimicking his previous actions. He chuckled lightly as he opened more buttons on his shirt, and she did her best to hide how much she wanted him in that moment.

The shirt was dragged slowly down his arms, revealing his lithe seeker muscles, and the slight dusting of pale hair on his chest, more leading down towards his belt. He kicked off his shoes, taking his socks with them, and started to walk towards the steps into the bath. Hermione was transfixed, she couldn't look anywhere else if she tried as he loosened his belt and opened his trousers, taking them off and throwing them at the bench he had just left.

He stood in tight black boxers, she could just about make out the beginning of his erection. 'Eyes are up here, Granger,' he said huskily. She looked quickly up to his face which was beaming with pride, and something a little more sinful…He lifted his arm, pointed at the ceiling and drew a circle up in the air, beckoning her to turn around. She looked at him in confusion. 'Your mother not teach you any manners, Granger? Turn,' he teased. She rolled her eyes and turned around. She heard his boxers hit the bench, and she took in a deep breath as she realised he was now naked she listened to the splash of his feet as he descended the steps. Still, she didn't turn around, her body filled with anticipation as she heard him move closer. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. His hands gently landed at her hips.

'I like your ribbon, Granger,' he pressed a hard, passionate kiss to her neck, 'It's just a shame everyone else doesn't know what it means.'

'And what exactly does it mean Malfoy? Maybe it's just a pretty ribbon,' her voice sounded breathy and unconvincing as he kept kissing her throat while she spoke. She could feel him smiling into her neck, the hands at her hips pulled her back tight into his hard body,

'It means you're _mine_,' he growled in her ear, leaving a light bite to her lobe as she melted against him. He had barely touched her but she could feel the unbearable heartbeat between her legs. He trailed one of his hands from her hips across her stomach and slowly it went up, grabbing a breast possessively while he pressed his growing erection against her. She desperately wanted him to touch her more, but his hand slid past her breast and wrapped around her neck softly but possessively, his kisses had retreated up to her jawline. She turned her head towards him, and his hand moved to her face, pulling her back enough to trail his kisses towards her mouth. He pressed his lips against hers, holding her jaw in his hand, he pulled her face from his.

His hand trailed down into her lower lips, 'You're my little Mudblood slut, aren't you Granger?' his fingers circled around her clit and her legs threatened to give out underneath her. She wrapped her arm around his head as he continued to kiss her neck. She breathed out a moan and pushed her hips farther into his hand, begging for more.

'Mine' he whispered into her neck. Something about it brought her back to reality, and she pulled herself out of his embrace, turning to face his confused expression.

'But I'm not, and you aren't mine either…' she said, shocked by the vulnerability in her voice.

He stared back at her, before looking away and lifting his hand to rub his neck, 'I broke up with Pansy last night.'

'Why?' she asked quietly while her stomach flipped.

He looked up at her shyly, 'I think that's quite obvious Granger,' he chuckled.

She barely had to think. She launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but his lips softened and he melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her tongue against his mouth, demanding entrance and soon the kiss had more heat than the bath water steaming around them. She lifted her legs in the water and wrapped them around him. He groaned and grabbed her ass and pulled her close into him, lifting her higher so she had to bend her head to kiss him. Both of her hands were on his face as he walked them back to a seat in the water. As he sat down his cock rubbed against her lips. They both moaned and deepened their kiss even farther. She grinded herself against his cock, desperately trying to get some sort of contact with it. Every stroke of his tongue went straight to her pussy which she knew was swollen begging for attention.

She felt his hand move down to touch her clit, she broke the kiss, 'please Draco. I just need you,' she whined. She saw every bit of pleasure in her face reflected in his, but he looked like he could have come from her last words alone.

'You want my cock do you Granger?' he huffed out in a breath, smirking. He pulled her hips to grind her harder against his dick. '_Yesss_,' she hissed. He reached between them and lined himself up against her entrance. She looked up at his grey eyes darkened with lust, she knew he was about to ask her if she was sure before he could ask she sank down on him. '_FUCK_' was all he managed to say as his head pushed inside her. They both moaned together, as she took him inch by inch. Her nails dug into his shoulders slightly. She knew he was no small man, but it wasn't until she felt his cock inside her that she realised how big he really was.

'Merlin, Granger, you're so fucking tight,' she looked at him and it was unlike anything she had ever seen. His eyes were closed, he panted heavily, and his hands dug into her ass. He seemed to be straining with the effort not to move. It looked like he was using all his power not to hold her still and ram her. She leant forward and kissed him hard, the movement causing him to move inside her, both of them moaned into the kiss.

He broke the kiss off early, 'Move, Hermione…please,' he said desperately. It sent a spike of pleasure up her body. She slowly pushed her body up, pulling herself from his cock, before slowly moving back down. He hit every single pleasurable spot on the way back in and her back leant involuntarily back. He took advantage and sucked her nipple which had moved into his reach. She grabbed his head with both hands as the swipes of his tongue made her groan. She lifted his face to hers and kissed him as she grinded against him.

His hands ran from her ass up her back as she rode his cock slowly, he pushed his hips up matching her grind for grind. 'Oh Draco!' she whined closing her eyes. When she opened them, his face was twisted in pleasurable torture. His hands travelled back down her spine to her ass, pulling her tighter to him with every movement.

'Draco, I'm getting close,' her whole body was alight with pleasure as her clit rubbed against his body.

'Fuck, Hermione, _Fuck_' She knew that meant he was close too. She started to speed up on her assault of him. She could feel his body tense, and he lost control.

He grabbed her hips and stilled her, panting. He pulled them out of the water and sat on the edge. She wanted to cry out in desperation after being so close to her orgasm, but he grabbed her hips and started to thrust up hard and fast into her. Quickly, she was right back at the precipice of coming for him.

'Oh my God… Draco…yes, yes, yes, yes!' He pulled her closer and her clit kept smashing against him again making her end inevitable. He was relentless. 'Don't stop! Please don't stop!' she whined.

'That's it, you're my good girl…come on my cock for me,' he choked out. The spike of pleasure when he called her a good girl was all she needed, she shattered. Her body convulsed with pleasure as she cried out in ecstasy. 'Draco!' she screamed his name as he kept slamming his cock fast into her. Her entire body shook as the waves of pleasure washed over her. It felt like she had been coming forever as he extended her orgasm. When it finally started to die down she heard his moans as he approached his own release. Her body was still sensitive to his pounding as he let go of his own orgasm. She felt him push himself deep into her as he filled her, letting out his own tortured moans. An aftershock of the orgasm rocked through her thinking about him cumming into her.

He stilled and fell down onto his back panting. She fell with him, laying her head against his shoulder. He pulled his arms tight around her while they caught their breath.

She wasn't sure how long they lay there until he sat up pulling her with him and then he lowered them back into the bath water. It had cooled down to a comforting warmth. She turned in his lap and threw both her legs over his as she sat in his lap. He pulled her in so her head was resting on his shoulder with his arm around her back. No one daring to speak and ruin the moment.


	9. Mine

Draco held her tight to him. He'd never felt this impulse before, to just hold someone. He could feel her breath gently on his chest, and the stray hairs poking out of her bun tickling his jaw. He was scared to move and break their fragile truce. He couldn't stop smiling. As much as his head had tried to tell him she was a bad idea, he'd never felt the kind of peace he had with her now.

She shifted a little in his arms, putting her face closer to his neck. He tried not to move his head to look down at her and found himself staring into a deep brown eye. As their eyes connected he felt the room shift, they could no longer pretend he wasn't holding her, and she couldn't pretend she wasn't snuggled into his side. His heart throbbed in his chest and he worried she would feel it. He was terrified she would push him away, but she widened her lips to smile at him a little shyly. He smiled back and huffed out a little shy laugh, which she returned. Somehow the little smile felt even more intimate than the fact they were naked.

'We should probably go,' she whispered and his heart clenched in dread, she swallowed, 'it's close to curfew.' He couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes, ever the stickler to the rules. She moved off his lap and immediately he missed her presence in his lap.

She made to swim towards the steps, and he resolved himself. She wasn't getting away this time. It was now or never.

'Oh you're not getting away that easy, Granger,' he reached out his hand and made contact with her small calf, pulling her back towards him. She was initially surprised but began to giggle. He beamed, he had actually got her to giggle. He shot his hands up to her hips and pulled her onto his lap before she could react. He wrapped his hands around her middle and put his head on her shoulder. 'Besides Granger, we have unfinished business…' he kissed her shoulder, '…there is still the matter of negotiation for the hostage.'

She stared right ahead, and he knew she was thinking of what he could be talking about. His vision cut out as his face was hit with a splash of water. Instinctively he made to move his hands to cover his face, she took her opportunity to wiggle out of his arms.

'What negotiation? They're mine, Malfoy!'

He rubbed his face and launched after her, grinning. She almost made it. She got halfway up the steps out of the bath before he grabbed her by the waist and twisted, flinging her backward and under the water. He grinned as he rushed the steps making for his wand.

Her head broke the water's surface and she wiped the water from her face. When she opened her eyes her mouth was wide open in outrage, 'Malfoy!' she yelled at him, but she couldn't stop laughing.

He shrugged, 'All's fair in love and war. Isn't that what you Muggles always say?' He lifted his wand and gave her his best smirk, 'Accio Granger's knickers.' Two pairs of panties flew at him, be barely caught them. He smiled at her in pure delight, 'Look at that Granger, two for the price of one!'

She grinned up at him in pure joy as she folded her arms in front of her, 'and what exactly is it going to take to get those back, Malfoy?' she said playing along.

He set his wand on his clothes and spun a pair of panties around his finger as he pretended to think, walking down the bath steps with slow deliberate steps. 'Hmm…what do I want?'

She shook her head at him as he approached. He started circling around her, like a shark. She merely looked forward and smiled. 'Maybe…your Gringott's vault?' he joked, 'but I don't need your money…,' he ghosted his hands around her hips, trailing a hand across her stomach as he continued to circle her. '…Maayybe,' he stopped to lean his face into her neck, lightly brushing her with his lips, he deepened his voice, 'your lovely lips around my cock again?'

Her huff of breath was all he needed, she turned to look at him, 'Just spit it out Malfoy!' she giggled and his heart jumped. He had already started to move again, forcing her to settle into his peculiar dance, twirling together but not touching. The room span around them, but they focused on each other, keeping perfect eye contact.

He got a little nervous as he contemplated what he was about to ask, but he knew what he wanted. 'Well…I think since you're taking them from me, I deserve to have them replaced.'

She raised her eyebrows at him, 'You want a steady stream of my underwear, Malfoy?!'

He raised his eyebrows and looked off to the side cheekily, 'I was thinking something a little more…real,' he shot his eyes back to her and wiggled his eyebrows, 'you know, a little closer to the source,' he winked at her. She splashed water at him, but he was ready this time, he merely closed his eyes as the water hit, then shook out his hair, forcing the water droplets to splatter on her face. She let out an adorable little scream, and he took the opportunity to strike. He rushed forward and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips, resting her arms around his shoulders after she rubbed her eyes.

'As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,' he faked outrage, snapping his face closer to hers, 'I am happy to trade the hostage…in exchange for a steady stream of _this_,' he ghosted his hand over her lower lips, making her do her adorable little squeal again. He beamed, who knew Hermione Granger could squeal adorably.

He couldn't understand why he'd never seen her like this before, but now that he had he knew there was no way he could go back.

'You want to keep doing this?' she said quietly

He thought she might actually see his heart, sitting in his mouth. 'No, I don't…' for a second she looked devastated, but she quickly hid it behind a stone face. She put her hands on his chest and was about to move away from him when he realised he had to do it now. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly before she could push him away. 'I want to do something else…' She looked at him silently, they shared a moment of silence as he gathered all of his nerves. He swallowed, 'Be mine?' His stomach flipped and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. She didn't respond, all she did was press her forehead against his, and they both closed their eyes. Draco waited for the killing blow. Instead, she whispered, 'Only if you're mine too.'


	10. Secret

She wished he would just hurry the hell up. The brown heavy door hadn't moved in what seemed like forever. She had started in a crouch, hidden neatly in the shadows of the alcove, ready to make a move as soon as he did. Now she sat cross-legged on the floor, her head tilted onto the stone wall while she conjured little dragons to fly around her head.

She never thought she'd be the kind of girl that would bother spying on a boy, crouching in the corner like some sort of peasant, but she had to know who he thought could replace her. She knew it had to be a girl. She knew girls watched him, particularly in Slytherin, some of the younger girls were besotted with him, like that little Greengrass girl, but usually they wouldn't dare get in Pansy's bad graces.

He had completely changed in the last few weeks, he drifted around ignoring everyone; he barely even made fun of Potter and his friends anymore. It was no coincidence that he had also gone cold on her. He had never been the kind of Hufflepuff boyfriend who would follow her around carrying her books, but he had completely frozen her out then dumped her.

If she was honest she liked the attention being his girlfriend brought, and it made sense for them to be together. She actually thought someday their parents might negotiate an engagement. They complimented each other's families perfectly, and she wasn't ready to give up the idea of strutting around Malfoy Manor as Lady Pansy Malfoy.

The door moaned, and she jumped, twisting herself onto one knee, ready to follow him wherever he went after Britain's longest bath ever. She sat silent, watching the door creep open from the shadows. It wasn't his snow-white hair that poked out of the door, looking up and down the corridor, but the bushy head of the Mudblood queen Granger. Pansy leaned as forward as she could without leaving the safety of the shadows, her brows furrowed in confusion. She hadn't even seen her go into the bathroom, had he taken a poly juice potion or something? She snorted at the thought that she was the girl who had stolen him, as if.

The Granger girl slid around the door, holding on to a male hand. Pansy's mouth fell open as she saw the shock white hair poking out of the door, looking up and down the corridor the same way she had. Pansy looked from his hair to his hand, which looked massive holding her smaller hand. He followed her out into the corridor and stopped, interrupting her pace and she was pulled gently back by her hand into him. She smiled like an idiot and let herself spin around, colliding with his chest. They stared up at each other grinning like fools, before he leaned down and kissed her. _He_ kissed _her. _

The fury started in her chest, spreading through her muscles like electricity, causing her body to tense muscle by muscle. He had never touched her like that, smiled at her like that, kissed her like that. The electricity spread to her hands, causing them to shake as she clenched her fists. He would set her aside for a MUDBLOOD! Her reputation might never recover from this. The couple blurred into one as her eyes filled with tears of pure frustration. It took every ounce of control she had not to scream, but she was a Slytherin and she could pick her moment. He would definitely pay for this. Him and his little bushy haired slut.

* * *

Hermione lost herself in his kiss. Something about it made everything else blur, like the things at the very edge of your peripheral vision. She merely allowed herself to feel. The kiss gradually came to an end when both of them were short of breath. The world faded back in and she remembered how risky they were kissing openly in the corridor. But then, were they still hiding their relationship? She had been so filled with adrenaline she forgot to ask exactly what he meant. Was she his girlfriend now? Were they still a secret?

Her mind was wiped by the cheeky smile he threw at her as their eyes met. Neither had made a move to part, she was still against his solid chest, looking up at him grinning. His hands warm in hers by her side. If someone had told her that she'd be holding hands with Draco Malfoy a year ago she would have called them crazy.

'We need to go,' she said quietly as she started walking back, forcing his arms to move in front of him as he waited until the last minute to let his hand slip out of hers. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking backward, looking as cool as ever, but his smirk only had a cheeky kind of happiness behind it. They both turned and started walking towards their dorms.

Hermione didn't feel like it was real. She looked over her shoulder for some kind of evidence it had actually happened, to see his head spinning back around from doing the same to her. The smile that broke onto her face almost hurt. She never thought she'd be this kind of girl. She'd never been the type to even really have a crush on anyone. It wasn't until she met him that she really knew what it meant.

She barged through the door to her dorm and slammed it shut behind her, flattening herself against it. She had walked through Gryffindor's common room like she had a dirty little secret, biting her lip to hide her smile. Now it was a relief to be alone, and finally able to show how happy she was, eyes closed grin shining.

She was a disgrace to her house, sleeping with the prince of the snakes, and she loved it. She couldn't help but beam against the door. She loved how wrong it was to be with him…and how good. She knew they were capable of fire, but now they knew they were capable of a warm gentle heat too. She felt a different kind of relaxation lying against him. She was excited and nervous, worried any move would send him off running again, but he just stayed warm and solid when she was pressed against him.

'Well, when are you going to tell me about him?'

She opened her eyes to see Ginny standing at their bathroom, in her pajama shorts brushing her teeth. Hermione was getting exhausted keeping it from the girl, she was relentless. Surely now that they were…something…she could tell her best friend? Isn't that what girls do?

Ginny leaned into the bathroom finishing up brushing before coming back out.

'Mione, when are you going to just admit it? You've been daydreaming for weeks, and the way you came in through that door like Lavender Brown wasn't subtle.' She smirked at her then plopped down on Hermione's bed and patted the space beside her.

It seemed Ginny had had enough; Hermione wasn't going to get away with hiding from the girl. Especially if it took all her energy just to keep a straight face in the common room.

'Fine. But I'm not telling you who he is!' Hermione sat down next to the girl, who rolled her eyes.

'Do I know him? Is he in Gryffindor?' she asked in rapid succession.

'Yes, and no.' She could already feel the blush creeping up her neck.

'Oh…' she redhead brought her eyebrows together as she thought, her eyes lit up as she finally reached a conclusion, 'I bet he's a Ravenclaw! Need to be smart to catch your attention!'

Hermione began to shift, 'No, actually…'

'A Hufflepuff then?' she interrupted in her excitement, 'I wouldn't have seen you falling for all their fluff, but...'

'He's not a Hufflepuff,' Hermione burst out, regretting it instantly. She didn't know how she felt about Ginny knowing he was Slytherin but it was inevitable now.

Ginny's mouth opened partly in shock and partly in excitement, 'Hermione, he's a snake?! Really?!' she sat up and moved closer to Hermione, sitting on her knees in front of her. 'It's not Zabini is it?! He's hot,' she shimmied her shoulders at Hermione forcing her to break into a laugh. She tilted her head, looking up at the girl, 'No, it's not Zabini,' she held out her hands, 'but I'm not answering any more questions on who he is!'.

Ginny held her hands up in surrender, moving to sit beside Hermione, letting silence fall between them. Hermione could feel the girl's energy bustling, burning to ask more. She pulled a gold pillow onto her lap and started to play with the corners. She and Ginny sat so close that she could feel the warmth from the girl's arm pressed against hers.

'So have you kissed him yet?' she suddenly burst, turning to her. They both started laughing at her outburst. 'Yes,' she said trying to hide her smile by biting her lip. Ginny put her hand on her knee, 'Mione?! How could you have hidden this from me? You've already kissed him and everything?!'

Hermione felt her face go scarlet, she had done a lot more than just kiss him…Ginny didn't miss her reaction and slapped her hand on her knee, 'Hermione just how long has this been going on?! You haven't _slept _with him have you?'

She couldn't stand for the girl to see her, she lifted the pillow on her lap and buried her face in it. 'Not long…and yes' came the response from inside the pillow.

Ginny jumped up and lightly tapped a quick beat on Hermione's knee like a drum. 'Oh Merlin, Mione When?!' the redhead was really excited for her, and Hermione couldn't help but drown in it. She had been hiding what was happening between her and Draco for too long and she was busting to spill everything. She lifted the pillow from her face back into her lap. Surely she could spill some secrets…

'Tonight, actually…' she couldn't make eye contact with the girl. She looked off to the side, hiding her blush.

Ginny's mouth was wide open, 'Hermione?!' her countenance quickly changed, her shocked mouth moved into a smirk, she held her right hand out on top of the cushion, and looked at Hermione through the sides of her eyes, 'was it good?' she wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione laughed in embarrassment. She was sure she must be completely beetroot by now. She turned and looked the girl in the face, 'Oh Ginny…' a moment of silence barely passed before both girls broke into giggles. Nothing else needed to be said.

They spent the rest of the night talking, falling asleep together in Hermione's bed. She was surprised that for the first time she enjoyed this kind of girly chat. She'd barely been able to talk to Ginny like this before, the girl was either too young at the time or, if she was honest, she wasn't interested, she didn't really understand what Ginny was talking about a lot of the time; no one had caught her eye before the way Draco had. Besides, it was still weird to hear Ginny talk about Harry that way…he was like a brother to her.

'Ginny?' she asked as both of them were drifting off.

'mmm?' the redhead replied.

'Don't tell Harry or Ron.'

Ginny tapped her leg, 'Just between us girls,' and her breathing deepened in sleep. Hermione surrendered too and fell asleep next to her friend.

* * *

She'd never felt so close to Ginny. She'd really began to see the girl like a sister, and their special secret together only brought them closer.

'Do you know why I sat next to you this morning,' Ginny whispered to Hermione while she layered her toast with a smooth slab of strawberry jam.

Hermione looked up to Ron and Harry who were deep in conversation about Quidditch. She leaned into the witch, deciding it was safe enough to play along 'No I don't Ginny. Why don't you tell me?' she was already on the verge of laughing.

Ginny looked over to the boys and then back at her leaning close and whispering, 'To see who from the Slytherin table is staring over,' she gestured at the Slytherins with her knife, running it from one end of the table to the other, '…or who is desperately avoiding looking over.'

Hermione slapped the girl's forearm laughing. As she looked over to the table she hoped he'd learned his lesson from the last time she'd warned him about staring

As she spotted his obvious white hair she noted he was innocently talking to Blaise. Her relief was not long-lived, because instead of grey eyes staring at her, a pair of dark eyes framing a pugish nose raised in the air glared over at her. They quickly flashed away with a blink, but Hermione hadn't missed the disdain in the girl's eyes. She worried that the girl might know about her and Draco, but she supposed Parkinson had never looked kindly at her. She was maybe just paranoid after Ginny. She shrugged it off and went back to stirring her honey into her porridge.

'I just hope that git Malfoy snaps his broom before Saturday,' Harry huffed. The mention of his name brought her out of her thoughts.

'Sure _Daddy_ would just buy him a new one,' Ron grumbled.

'Now, now Weaselbee,' he appeared from nowhere, hands in his pockets, swaggering up to their table. 'There's really no need to be jealous…Just because my father can afford one.' Ron went to launch himself at Malfoy, stopped by Harry's hand on his chest. 'Not worth it, Ron.'

'While your relationship is really quite touching boys, maybe best tone down the PDA in front of your girls,' he nodded his head towards Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione. Harry's hand flew from Ron's chest, both boys flying apart looking around awkwardly.

'Save your trash talk for Quidditch on Saturday, Malfoy.' Ginny sneered. 'It's about the only thing you're actually good at in Quidditch.'

He wrinkled his nose, clearly irritated, 'Oh I won't need it then either. Didn't you hear? Potter's captain now, he'll do a good enough job at humiliating himself without my help. See you on the pitch.'

He threw a crisp green apple in the air, catching it effortlessly, before taking a deliberate bite and raising his eyebrows. 'Granger,' he winked goodbye and strode off. It was all the indication she needed to know he was just playing around, keeping up the appearance that nothing had changed.

But her heart filled with dread, he didn't know what she had told Ginny. The boys looked over a little in confusion, unsure why he had bid her goodbye. But Ginny's eyes opened wide in recognition, she looked like she could choke on her own throat, as she looked between Hermione and Draco's back.

'Well, that was weird,' Harry said.

'Well Harry, you did let him know it annoyed you when he even _hinted_ at flirting with her. So, of course, he's going to keep doing it.' To Hermione's surprise, it was Ginny who came to her rescue. Harry just shrugged, accepting Ginny's explanation.

Ginny gave her a look that said 'we will definitely be talking about this later'. Hermione gulped. She trusted the girl not to tell anyone, but she didn't underestimate that the redhead was fierce.

* * *

She needed to tell Draco. She couldn't risk him walking around laying more obvious hints. She didn't even know if they were keeping it a secret anymore, they had never actually clarified that point. He acted normally this morning, taunting her friends, but was he testing the water with his goodbye or simply trying to annoy Harry?

She had spent most of the day knowing he was nearby but completely out of her reach. She couldn't approach him while she sat with Harry or Ron in classes. It made her uncomfortable that right now, he was actually pretty unpredictable. There were no hard and fast rules, he could come up and kiss her right in front of Harry and Ron and she couldn't really be angry at him for it. They hadn't said he couldn't.

She nearly ran into potions, knowing it was her best shot at getting a message to him. She took out her parchment as Slughorn was side-tracked by some of his class favourites.

_Draco,_

_Meet me tonight after dinner. Head girl's dorm. Use a distinctive knock._

_Hermione._

She folded it small and held it in her hand until Professor Slughorn announced they were ready to continue their brewing. She slid past his desk, discretely laying her note in front of him. When she walked back to her desk to a discrete little note was poking out from under her textbook.

_Just don't kidnap me this time._

She smiled down at it despite herself. She couldn't understand how she had suddenly turned into the kind of girl who smiled down at notes from boys. She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but look forward to seeing him. She wasn't looking forward to telling him he had spilled their secret, however.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door he was on her. He grabbed her to him, walking her into the room, closing the door behind him as he took her into a passionate kiss. She moaned and sank into it, letting him spin them around and push her against the door.

Her hands were on his shoulder blades, and she slid them around his sides onto his chest, up into his hair as their kiss grew heated. He groaned when her nails lightly scratched against his scalp. He tightened his hands around her waist, gently pulling his lips away, putting his forehead on hers.

'Missed you,' he said gently, 'missed this too,' he grabbed her rear quickly changing the tone. She giggled and wriggled out of his hold, pushing him away slowly by his chest.

'Stop it Draco. I actually have something important to talk about,' she said still chuckling. He rolled his eyes, moving out of her way as she walked towards the sofas.

She felt his arms grab her around her hips, propelling them both onto the sofa. He twisted so she fell into his lap. She shrieked as she fell, arms falling around his neck for support as she landed on him. Their position mimicked the way they sat in the prefect's bath and she blushed a little at the memory, he simply rose an eyebrow beaming cheekily at her. She didn't want to ruin his mood. He was being so fun and playful, but she had a reason to bring him here.

'Ginny knows,' she said, closing her eyes, spitting out the truth to avoid losing her nerve.

He didn't say anything, so she continued just to fill the silence, 'she guessed there was someone, so I told her there was _someone_, I told her they were from Slytherin, but it wasn't me that told her it was you. Your little stunt this morning saw to that.' She hadn't intended to get angry, but the fact that he wouldn't even say anything infuriated her.

He closed his eyes, and pushed her off his lap, he was clearly not in the mood for fun anymore. She slid onto the seat beside him, irritated by the patronising way he'd moved her off him.

'You seriously couldn't even keep one secret, Granger.' He muttered. He rubbed his face with his hands.

'Me?! You were the one staring at me over dinner, sending presents to my room, taunting Harry by flirting with me …' she didn't get to continue. He leapt across the sofa, forcing her to lie back as he smashed his lips against hers. An involuntary moan escaped her lips, as the anger combined with the punch of pleasure that hit her stomach. She loved the feeling of him on top of her, pressing her into the sofa.

He ripped his lips from hers, 'I'm not the one who told her!'

She scrunched up her face in anger and pushed back on his chest forcing him to sit upright before she straddled him, kissing him again. His tongue fought back with equal fervor. He lifted her jumper up her chest. They broke the kiss as he lifted it over her head, 'You might as well have!' she yelled at him, as he threw her jumper across the room to the other sofa.

He frowned at her before grabbing her by the backs of her thighs, pushing himself up off the sofa. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Her clit begged her to get closer to him as it throbbed angrily. His hands were on her ass, holding her against him as they kissed, hard. He pushed her against the wall, holding her up by her ass, his face mere centimetres from hers, 'I didn't act any differently than I always do, Granger. _You_ let the game away by telling her!' He thrust against her in frustration and a moan escaped her mouth.

'What choice did I have Malfoy? When a gift arrives for me clearly from a boy?' He pulled her back and walked them into the bedroom. Her hands were gripping onto his hair as they kissed, fighting for dominance over the other's tongue. She ripped open his shirt as he walked, pressing hard against his lips.

He threw her down on the bed, leaning above her, 'Lie Granger. Lie! Like anyone else could have done,' he ripped open her shirt angrily and started kissing down her neck. She should be mad at him, and she was in the heat of their argument, but their passion was overwhelming. As he grabbed her skirt and knickers as one, forcing them down her legs. She quivered as the air hit her core, she was so wet the cold air sent sensation through her clit. There was something primal and vulnerable about being open to his gaze while arguing with him. No one had ever been this rough with her before…and she fucking loved it.

She looked up to the ceiling and prepared to spit out her next sentence. 'Not all of us are skilled liars like you, Malfoooyyy,' her voice rose in pitch as his tongue made contact with her clit. He was brutal, licking her hard and fast causing her to become over sensitive. She tried to flinch away but he held her still, pushing her through it. She was shocked when she could feel the pleasure building up behind the discomfort as he forced her to the edge. She couldn't keep her hips still as she neared her orgasm, sliding her clit along his tongue. She could feel the pressure building and building. She was going to…then he stopped and pulled his mouth completely off her. She whined in frustration.

'Exactly how much did you tell her Granger? Bet she could draw a perfect picture of my dick,' he said bitterly.

She pulled herself up on her elbows, ready to retort. But her mind went blank when she saw him. His hair had been ruffled and was messy over his face. His face was red with a fury and passion which bore into her through his eyes. His mouth was on the verge of a snarl. He made her want to grab him by the hair and shove his face back into her pussy. But she couldn't let him win. 'For your information, Malfoy, _I _haven't even seen it enough to draw it! Never mind tell Ginny.' His snarl broke through, and she knew she had got him there.

'Oh, you want to see it again, do you Granger?' he stood up off the bed. He opened his belt and dropped his trousers, pulling out his achingly hard cock. He held his arms up, 'Shall I take a photograph for you and Ginny to wank over!' he yelled at her.

She leapt forward and took her chance for revenge. She pushed his cock into her mouth, as far and as quickly as she could. He moaned as his hands fell against the pillars of the bed before he even realised what happened. She pushed herself forward onto him, pushing his cock into the back of her throat again and again. He buried one of his hands in her curly hair and he couldn't help but thrust his cock into her mouth as he held back his moans. She could feel the base of him swell, and she knew he was close. She shoved him deep into her throat before pulling off him entirely. He let out a cry of loss as his orgasm was ruined.

She sat up and leaned into his face, 'At least I don't steal panties to masturbate with! I bet you and Zabini had a good time with those. Is that why you took two pairs Malfoy?' He panted in front of her, hands gripping the wood of the bed. She knew she was pushing him to the edge of his control, but she was so turned on and so angry she didn't care. 'Do you want a pair for Crabbe and Goyle too?' she spat at him.

He grabbed the back of her knees, forcing her to fall on her back. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, legs spread either side of his thighs, smashing her clit against him, providing a small bit of relief to the desire burning within her. He leaned down on top of her, holding her wrists above her head. She fought lightly against his tough hold, but she definitely didn't want him to let go. His tight grip on her wrists made her pant with want, igniting a desire she never knew she had.

'Don't _dare_ talk about any of them and your knickers in the same sentence again Granger! … You're mine' he growled into her neck, sucking hard on her pulse, marking her as his. She bucked up into his hips letting out a whine, his possessiveness shot straight through her. She desperately wanted him to just take her. So much pressure had built in her body she could nearly cry with how much she needed to release it.

'Careful Granger.' He panted. But she didn't want careful. She pushed herself against him again. This time his head slid against her wet folds, she could have come when it slid against her clit. The harder he held down, the harsher he got, the more she wanted him.

'I fucking warned you Mudblood.' She moaned at the insult, she felt dirty when he called her that, but the best kind of dirty. He pressed his cock forward and it slid effortlessly inside her with how wet she was. Her whole body responded to the intrusion. Her chest heaved off the bed, her head thrown back as he started to roughly fuck her. He wasn't gentle or slow, hands on her wrists so tight it almost hurt. His cock was slamming into her and she loved every minute of it. She felt owned by him.

He released her hands and lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders, the new angle causing him to hit the deepest and most sensitive part of her. Over and over again. It was too much; her body was rapidly advancing on her orgasm. She could hear herself repeating his name in high pitched tortured moans, but she had no control over what she was saying.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to her clit, 'I'm so close Mione, rub yourself. Be a good little Mudblood for me,' he panted out.

She instinctively started to rub small circles, but it was too much. She crashed into the strongest orgasm she'd ever had. It started somewhere deep within her and spread through her stomach along her limbs. She felt his cock spasm, and she felt a warmth spread inside her. Her toes curled and her hand clutched at the quilt on the bed below her, her orgasm intensified by the knowledge he was cumming inside her. She heard somewhere far away someone screaming in pleasure, she barely registered it was her own voice until it softened as she came down from her high.

She slowly came back to as he collapsed beside her on the bed, panting and satisfied. Her entire body felt desperately weak and shaky. She looked over to him, and his hair was ruined, and his face was flushed red, it made his hair look somehow even whiter. His white eyelashes resting against his red cheeks as he desperately tried to recover his breath. She felt his fingers brush her hand, requesting permission. She turned over her hand, letting him entwine his fingers in her.

'Well...it seems we don't wait for the argument to be over before skipping to the make-up sex.' They both laughed giddily in the darkness of the room, breaking the tension.

He looked at her and smiled the kind of smile that was only possible after an amazing orgasm, 'Come over here.' She struggled to turn her weak body towards him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his chest, draping her leg over his. She looked up at him dreamily. Before her mind could regain control she tried to speak, but it was weak and quiet, 'Why does it have to be a secret anyway?'

He stared at the ceiling and swallowed, 'My father.'


	11. Malfoy

Hermione looked at the dark wooden door. Never before had a door seemed so…menacing somehow. She knew she was only afraid of what she had to face behind it. So she took a deep breath and rose her hand to the door, ready to knock. The second her knuckles made contact with the door it swung open. A feminine hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into the room with a masculine strength.

'OF ALL THE BOYS IN HOGWARTS…' Ginny said as she pulled her into the dorm.

'SHH Ginny!' Hermione complained as the redhead pulled her through the door, shutting it behind her.

Ginny sighed in exasperation, but lowered her voice anyway, 'I just don't understand, why _him _?,' she held her arms out slightly from her body, 'He's not even _nice _to you Hermione! He's done nothing but torture you, _us _, for years!' Hermione simply looked at the girl, how on earth could she ever explain it to Ginny.

Ginny put both her hands on her hips, avoiding looking at Hermione, 'I always thought you'd end up with Ron...or Neville or something,' she raised one of her arms bent at the elbow, hand up, 'Even Cormac McLaggen makes more sense than _Malfoy _.'

'I know, Ginny!' she burst, putting her face in her hands, flopping down on her bed, then pushing them into her curls. 'I know,' she said quietly. Ginny sat down gently beside her, and the girls sat in silence for a moment.

'I don't really know how it happened it just did…' she looked down to her hands now in her lap.

I'm sorry,' Ginny sighed, 'You don't need to explain it to me, Hermione. You don't really owe me an explanation,' she fiddled a little with her hands, 'I just...worry about you with him. You have to admit he's not a very nice guy.'

'I know. I didn't even like him at first, but I guess I kind of...I liked that he wasn't nice to me. That doesn't make any sense,' she bit her lip a little, thinking, 'I still don't know if I actually even like him as a person,' she changed the topic quickly, 'He's arrogant and obnoxious, spoiled and entitled and...I don't even know what else. But when I'm with him lately he's….' she rolled her eyes looking away, 'I don't know.'

She looked back at Ginny who was smirking slightly, 'Who knew all it took to take away that dictionary in your brain was a bit of bad boy,' Ginny winked at her, bumping her with her shoulder. She looked at Ginny and snickered, 'It doesn't make any sense does it, Ginny?'

Ginny held the silence for a moment, pouting her lips pretending to think, 'Makes perfect sense actually…' Hermione frowned in confusion, '...he must just be pretty damn good in bed to make up for that personality.' Hermione widened her eyes in shock, but when she saw her smiling at her through the sides of her eyes, she burst into a fit of laughter, sending Ginny down with her.

'Weeelll,' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes guiltily. Ginny burst into even louder convulsions, grabbing on to her friend's arm, before holding her hands up, trying to control her laughter, 'Too much information. Too much information,' she pushed out in between her laughs.

'On a serious note though,' Ginny said finally gaining some control over her laughter, 'I think I get it. His arrogance is half of the reason why most of the Slytherin girls stare at him when they think Pansy isn't looking.' Ginny regained her breath, pausing for a second before twisting her body round to directly face Hermione, eyebrows risen in surprise, 'You're not why he and Pansy broke up are you?!'

Hermione gave Ginny a guilty look, shrugging her shoulders, 'sort of…'

She slapped Hermione's knee affectionately 'Hermione! I never...I can't believe...You are not as innocent as you pretend to be, young lady!' She leaned forward and tickled Hermione's ribs lightly, earning her a full-hearted belly laugh, 'All these years acting the nun! Hiding your nose in your books, nagging us for breaking the rules and you've been a rebel under there all along.'

'Ginny!' she called out during laughs, Ginny Stop!' trying to push the girl's hands from her waist, she pulled her legs onto the bed and tried to put some distance between her and the girl. Ginny pulled her hands away, 'I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!' They now sat cross-legged facing each other on the bed.

'I didn't know how you'd take it! I don't even know myself what's happening,' she picked her nails in her lap.

'So, are you like, not together then?'

Hermione stopped, flopping her hands into her lap, looking off into the distance, 'I… don't really know. I think so. It's a little complicated. Still can't really tell anyone.'

'If it's gone that far then you need to tell Harry and Ron before they find out,' Ginny said sympathetically, grabbing her friends hand, 'I love you, but I can't cover for you forever.'

'I know...' she said sadly, feeling Ginny squeeze her hand a little. 'I just don't know how to tell them. They won't understand. Especially Harry.'

'Well you aren't alone,' Ginny leaned forward pulling Hermione into a hug, 'We'll get through it together.' After a moment of relaxing into Ginny's embrace, Hermione spoke into her shoulder, 'You need to get to bed, the Quidditch match is tomorrow.'

'That's if I can stomach looking Malfoy in the eye now I know he's shagging my best friend.'

'Ginny!' Hermione pulled back and looked at her friend in shock, but her open mouth was turned up at the corners, in a bright smile.

'Besides, how can I sleep when I haven't even had any juicy details…' the redhead gave her a sad pout, 'I don't know how it started,' she held up on hand, putting her index fingertip on the other, 'who approached who,' another finger rose counting, '_ when _it started…'

Hermione burst into a laugh, pulling the girl's hands into her own, 'fine fine fine! I'll tell you,'

Ginny smiled back in victory. She already knew, so what was the point in hiding more from her. There was no way she was going to tell her about her new association with the word Mudblood though. She nearly laughed into herself at the thought.

'So not long after we came to Hogwarts this year…'

* * *

His cane made a steady rhythm on the hard stone floor. He allowed the sound of his footsteps to echo around the stone corridor, almost as if he was eager to announce his presence. Pansy grinned and stood forward from the wall she was leaning against, pivoting herself around the corner. She shoved her nose in the air and set a strong confident pace towards him. The sound of her slight heels clicking on the floor joined the echoes of his leather shoes filling the corridor with a fast-paced beat in different pitches.

She donned her best innocent schoolgirl smile as the space between them lessened. She lined herself up to be walking directly into his path. The drumming beat of their feet turning to silence when they stood face to face. Her hands were joined behind her back, and her smile was set as though she had already won. Dark eyes met pale grey in a defiant display of strength.

'Miss Parkinson,' he inclined his head politely towards her and attempted to sidestep her to continue walking. But she took a step back and to her left, blocking his path.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she said still smiling, allowing a little of her malevolence shine through the innocence.

He looked down to her coldly, 'I do not have time for games Miss Parkinson,' he lifted his cane hand and checked his watch, 'The Quidditch match will be starting soon. I'd rather like to be there to see my son,' he set his cane back on the floor, the light bang echoing through the empty hall, 'So why don't we skip the preamble, and you just tell me whatever it is you want.'

Blunt, and to the point. She liked his style. 'Have it your way, Mr. Malfoy,' she looked off to the side, 'though you might want to be nicer to me,' she moved her eyes directly to his, 'seeing as I have some pretty...fascinating information,' She stepped out of his way and walked over to one of the gothic windows in a bold move, 'you might find within your interests to know.' She leaned against the frame of the window, looking out into the forbidden forest. She knew she had planted her seed well when she heard him take a deep breath, followed by a furious drumbeat as he approached.

When he reached her he leaned into the side of her face threateningly, she kept her eyes trained on the green of the treetops. When he spoke it was low, 'You know not what games you are playing, _girl _.'

She rose her eyebrows, letting a little snigger escape her, showing no fear. She turned her face to look at him, finding he was very much in her personal space, 'I believe it is you who doesn't know the game, Mr. Malfoy,' she turned and leaned against the stone surround of the window, facing him with a projected arrogance. 'You don't know what my information concerns yet,' she turned her nose up smugly, 'Draco has been quite the bad boy...'

Mr. Malfoy looked around the corridor discreetly, ensuring no one was there to overhear them. His exterior seemed unaffected, but she could see in his eyes he had become dangerous, as he narrowed them at her. She started to wonder if she had been focusing on the wrong Malfoy. Perhaps her best bet was actually with the elder.

'What could you possibly have on my son?'

'Well, Mr. Malfoy, he has certainly been keeping interesting company.'

He leaned closer into her personal space, but she didn't falter, 'Miss Parkinson, I thought I made myself quite clear, I do not have time for your games. Spit it out and what you want and let's have this done.' he whispered angrily at her.

She beamed at him, 'He's in love with a Mudblood girl.'

Mr. Malfoy leaned back stiffening, the tight grip that he held on his cane betraying his anger. She thought he might snap the serpent's head right off the top. He schooled his face into a mild look of disgust, 'And what evidence do you have to prove such a _ridiculous accusation_?' he spat.

'I've seen it with my own eyes.,' she tilted her head slightly, keeping her eyes trained on him. 'Would be a shame if that memory were to arrive in the wrong hands... circulated around the wrong circles. I imagine no decent pureblood girl would deem to touch him when they learn of his…' she wrinkled her nose and lowered her voice, 'perversions.'

'If your...outrageous suggestion proves to be true, Miss Parkinson, which I _highly _doubt as I raised my son with the correct beliefs,' he said smugly, 'what is it that you want from this?'

Pansy could barely contain her elation, the conversation was going exactly how she planned it. 'Draco and I are no longer an item, because of _her_,' she couldn't help but let a bit of her sourness through mentioning the bitch. She quashed her anger down, 'I could, however, be persuaded to take him back...if the proper marriage negotiations were arranged, of course,' she delivered the killing blow.

'That's a lot to ask since you have no real proof, Miss Parkinson.' Malfoy retorted.

'For now,' she pushed herself off the wall, forcing him to step back to avoid colliding with her, 'By all means, talk to Draco. See if he denies it,' condescension dripping from her voice. She began strutting away from him, feeling her hair bounce around her jaw, her steps making their own upbeat rhythm of victory, drowning out his silence.

'Good day, Governor' she called out behind her.

* * *

Draco sat on the benches of the changing room tightening his bracers. He felt uneasy about the upcoming match, this time when he knew Hermione was in the stands. She'd obviously seen him play before but this time was different. Some part of him wished she could cheer for him, but he knew it was just a dream. She couldn't openly support him, not when all her friends were on the opposing team. It was a shame the first game wasn't against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, because then maybe she could cheer for him, he smiled down at his shin pads at the thought.

Blaise's leg hit against his softly, 'Draco, mate. Isn't that your father?' That snapped him out of his imagination. He had forgotten his father would be coming to the match.

Draco's head snapped up to see his father standing at the entrance of the changing room, gesturing to him with a swift flick of the head, before disappearing out of sight. Draco swallowed. Whatever his father had to say it wouldn't be good.

He reluctantly stood up and forced his feet to walk towards the entrance his father had now vacated. He looked around to see a flash of white disappear around the corner. Father must truly be angry if he didn't even wait for him. Draco swallowed and hoped to everything his father didn't know.

As he rounded the corner he saw the cloth covering the stands shift, so he slipped in behind it, dripping beneath the staircase to face his father's furious gaze. Draco wanted to swallow the nerves traveling from his stomach up his throat, but he refused to show weakness in front of his father. He stood a little taller, and his father squinted his eyes a little before grabbing his Quidditch shirt, pushing him against one of the wooden pillars, his face so close into his own his nose nearly touched his cheek. Draco merely looked ahead, brain racing to find something, anything, his father could be mad about that wasn't him and Hermione.

'What is this _filth _I hear about you _consorting _with a _Mudblood _Draco?!'

Draco's gut hit the floor, there goes that hope, his father knew now. He stood paralysed, completely incapable of speech, knowing that made him look more guilty than anything he could say.

His father released his hold on him roughly, readjusted his robes, and returned himself to his calm exterior. Projecting that he had everything under control, 'This little dalliance ends now. I will be entering into marriage negotiations with the Parkinsons for their daughter's hand,' Draco opened his mouth to argue, but his father never even faltered his momentum, 'You will marry the girl lest you want this… disgusting little indiscretion to blacken the Malfoy name for generations.'

Draco looked down to his feet, as his father rambled on a lecture, but Draco couldn't even hear him. All he could think about was how he should feel ashamed, but he didn't. It was the one thing he had ever had just for himself. From birth his life was planned for him, his wife would be picked for him, his career decided, even the name of his children was going to be dictated by tradition. Soon he would inherit the Malfoy fortune, money that wasn't really his. His very views on the world had been passed down to him through his father, clouding his world with prejudice and judgment. He looked at his father then, seeing a portrait of his future, knowing one day he would make his own son feel like he did right now if he continued on his path.

'I thought I taught you better than this, Draco! The little harlot, whoever she is, isn't worth the dirt on your…'

'Don't you dare,' the words were out of his mouth before he could even think, 'I don't believe that nonsense any more father. She's a better witch than anyone I've ever met. She's better than me, smarter than I am, quicker than I am, more powerful than I am. Despite how hard I tried, I couldn't hold a candle to her, no one can. She's got more fire and magic in her 'dirty' blood than Pansy possesses in her entire body. I will _not _be marrying some perfect Pureblooded princess you deem worthy, father. Not her or any other Pureblood _bint _you pick for me.'

He wanted to say he regretted the decision, but he felt like for the first time in his father's presence he could breathe. He shoved past his father, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. He was pulling back the cloth when his father spoke, voice laced with fury and authority, 'Just remember who controls your inheritance. _Ungrateful _...'

'Keep it, father. I'd rather have my freedom.' he interrupted, slipping past the cloth.

For once he truly felt like himself. Today he wasn't Draco Lucius Malfoy, first in line for the great Malfoy legacy, he was just Draco. He looked up to the clear autumn sky, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He found himself looking forward to the match, soaring through the crisp air on his broom. Today he wasn't trying to live up to the Malfoy blood. He didn't care about trying to impress his father or to get one up on Potter. He'd left his bitterness behind in that stand. He closed his eyes, and he actually laughed. He felt weightless.


	12. Pre-Game

Hermione and Ginny parted ways at the entrance to the quidditch field.

'Good luck Ginny!' Hermione called as Ginny headed towards the pre-game meeting. Ginny turned back and smiled at her friend, holding up her broom as if she had already won. Hermione smiled back returning the gesture with her first, even if it was a little half-hearted. She felt a bit like an imposter in her Gryffindor scarf considering her allegiance was torn between the two teams. No matter who won she would have to fake her enthusiasm a little. She usually cheered on her friends as loud as she could, but the thought of Draco hearing her call for Harry, his direct opposition considering they were both seekers, somehow felt wrong.

A force slammed against the back of her shoulder. A small flash of pain registered as her body swung forcefully around to the side. She turned ready to draw her wand and found herself standing face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

'Whoops' she shrugged her shoulders, a sarcastic innocence corrupting her voice. 'Sorry _Mudblood _, I was just distracted…' she held out her hand inspecting her nails, 'I'm just trying to decide the best way to tell Potter and Weasley...' she looked around and held her hand up to beside her mouth, pretending to whisper, '...your little secret.'

Hermione's heart was creeping up her throat. But she was determined to keep her composure, even if the waves of a storm thrashed in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head slightly, and channeled her most exasperated expression, putting her hand on her hip, ''What secret, Parkinson?'

Pansy smiled, but it didn't convey any happiness, it only held darkness 'Oh just that you're shagging their worst enemy. I wonder what they'll think of you when they know what you are,' she spat, as she picked imaginary dirt from her fingernails.

'And just what am I Pansy?' Hermione stepped closer to the girl, daring her to answer.

Pansy wrinkled her puggish nose as if to say she didn't find the girl a threat, 'You're just a distraction.'. Hermione narrowed her eyes, she had expected worse...

'You didn't think he might care about you?' she raised an eyebrow, and fake laughed condescendingly, 'Did you think he might make you his girlfriend?,' she tilted her head at Hermione pouting, 'Or maybe you thought he'd marry you?' she smiled patronisingly, 'How, cute,' she sniffed in a loud breath through her snobby nose, 'Well he's mine, and your dirty blood is no match for mine,' she said, matter of fact.

'He's not your boyfriend anymore, Pansy,' Hermione said darkly, giving the girl an intense glare.

Pansy leaned back, 'Actually you're right, Granger,' she folded her arms across her chest, 'He's not my boyfriend...he's my fiancé,' Hermione scoffed and opened her mouth to tell the girl she must be delusional but Pansy interrupted, 'Oh look there they go now.' She followed Pansy's gaze to see Draco and his father disappear into one of the stands.

Pansy watched in victory as Hermione's heart constricted, 'Let me explain how this works,' she swaggered towards Hermione, arms still folded, 'right now, Mr. Malfoy will be informing Draco that he will be marrying _me _, and if you _think _Draco might defy his father, he won't. It's not just the Malfoy reputation that hinges on this marriage, but probably his inheritance too. He won't throw that away for a bint like you.' She pursed her lips and moved even closer, 'So in other words...' face was now inches from Hermione's, 'You lose, Granger,' she whispered aggressively.

Hermione was outraged, she couldn't even think of what to say. Pansy had completely caught her off guard. She had seen for herself how Draco chased after his father like a sad puppy. If they were having a conversation in the stands it was also obviously private, which all alluded to there being truth in what Pansy was saying. Before she could untangle the knots in her head Pansy pushed past her, going out of her way to hit Hermione's shoulder with her own, strutting off in the same direction Ginny had gone with her back to Hermione.

She paused for a moment to think, none of it was fair. For one of the first times in her life, she actually felt sorry for Draco Malfoy. She was only realising that for most of his life, he hadn't really had a choice. He was a prisoner in his own family name. She chased behind the girl, tears of frustration welling in her eyes, 'Wicked bitch! You'd take away his freedom? His choice?!'

Pansy whipped around, her sleek dark hair fanning out, she looked like a wild animal then as she widened her eyes and flared her nostrils, 'You did this Granger!' her hair bounced off her jaw, a dark strand attaching itself to her glossy lip, 'He was doomed the second you spread your legs!' she pointed towards her, taking a few angry steps back in her direction, 'You did this to him!'

'I'm not the one blackmailing him into marrying me, Parkinson! You couldn't keep him on your own so you run off and force his father to make him marry you?'

Pansy sucked in a furious breath. She made to move forward but seemed to stop herself. She pulled the clump of hair from her lip, letting it fall back in line with the rest of the immaculate dark hair, 'I don't think you quite grasp the game here, Granger, you lost.'

Hermione made to speak but the girl just spoke over her, changing the topic, 'You have until just before the game begins to tell Potter and Weasley, or I do it for you. _Please _give me an excuse to show them just how filthy their little Mudblood prude is,' she spat.

Pansy spun on her heel and strutted off, leaving Hermione alone on the grass. She looked over to the Gryffindor changing rooms and deflated. This wasn't how she wanted Harry to find out, especially not just before a match. But she wasn't giving Pansy Parkinson the satisfaction of ruining her friendships too.

* * *

Pansy's mouth widened into a smirk as she walked away. Everything was falling into place.

Hermione would tell her friends about their silly little affair, no doubt the stupid little Gryffindors will cause a scene at the match, and their secret would be out. Everyone would know what a little whore the girl was, and Draco would definitely have no choice but to marry her to save face. Mr. Malfoy couldn't even blame her for the news leaking, Hermione had done the dirty work for her, leaving her hands clean.

She had to hand it to herself, she had played them all nicely. She held her head up high, was going to get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

'Harry!' she tried standing on her tiptoes to see over the room full of people. 'Ron!' she called out over the crowd in the Gryffindor's team room. Wherever they were they couldn't hear her over the buzz of anticipation and excitement.

She looked around frantically trying to find them amongst the Gryffindor team supporters, here to see their friends before the match. She spotted dark hair and a red jersey towards the back. She shifted to the right to get a better view, looking between two people chatting. When she saw 'Potter' across his back she gently pushed her way through the groups of people talking. She scanned her eyes around for Pansy, terrified that the girl would get to them before she could.

Harry's back was facing her, slightly leaning on his broom and talking to Ron. It was the latter who spotted her first, tapping Harry on the shoulder, gesturing to Hermione. Harry turned to look at her, offering her a smile and a small wave when he recognised her. She pushed her way through a couple of more people before she arrived at the duo.

'Hermione we are just about to go into the match. Here to wish us luck?' Harry said as she slinked past the last body.

'I need to tell you both something, and it needs to be now,' she huffed out quickly.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ron's face dropped in concern.

She put her hand on his arm, directing the boys to a quieter part of the room with fewer ears. 'I wanted to tell you differently, but I don't have a choice.' Hermione took a deep breath, readying herself, '...Now that I'm here I'm not even sure how to tell you,' she tucked her wild hair behind her ears.

'Getting worried now, Hermione,' Harry laughed a little nervously, his voice filled with concern.

'Well…,' here goes, 'You know how Malfoy has been acting strange this year?' She grabbed the sleeves of her jumper, pulling it over her hands as they hung by her side.

Something lit up in Harry's eyes as he leaned in closer, deeply interested, 'He's up to something, isn't he? I _knew _it, I _knew _there was something not right about him.'

'What's Malfoy planning?' Ron frowned, moving in closer behind Harry, 'Is it something to do with the match? He's not cheating is he?'

'Stop stop stop,' Hermione held both her hands up, trying to stop the tirade, 'He's not planning anything...'

'Then why's he acting strange?' Ron interrupted quickly, overexcited.

Hermione gave him a glare, and he shrunk back, tightening his grip on his broom. She closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath. Now was the time, she figured the best thing to do was just spit it out. 'We've been having a secret relationship of sorts and…'

'WITH…' Hermione put her hand over Harry's mouth, looking around nervously. She released her hand, 'Malfoy?' he shouted in an angry whisper.

'Bloody hell…' Ron pushed his hands through his red hair and turned his back to them, holding onto his locks.

'It's hard to explain…' She found it hard to look them in the eyes.

'Explain? How can you explain? How could you even be with him?' Harry said, confused.

'Why him, Mione? He's a total **git**,' Ron whined.

Maybe telling them both together wasn't the best idea. She was starting to feel a bit cornered. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself from going on the offensive.

'How could I? You two were never going to take this well! You can't just put it aside and support me. Sometimes it's like you're _obsessed _with him. All I ever hear is how he's _always _up to something, or how you're going to beat him at Quidditch, or in a duel, or in class...Even when he left you alone for once he was up to something, and you couldn't stop talking about him!'

'_ He was up to something _!' Ron complained.

Hermione swallowed. 'That doesn't count. At least he wasn't bothering you until you came to him.'

'You're seriously defending him?' Harry held his arms out from his body, his broom nearly hitting Ron, 'The boy who started all this! The same guy who made fun of Ron's family, and my parents. Even you, have you forgotten what he's called you all these years Hermione? And now you _defend _him?' She could see that through his anger Harry was hurt and it broke her heart.

'Of course I haven't forgotten what he's done I just…'

'You just what? Started shagging him and everything's forgotten?' Ron finally peeped up from behind Harry's shoulder.

Hermione's vision blurred as tears of humiliation threatened to roll down her cheeks, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. 'I haven't forgotten I Just...It doesn't even matter,' she looked down at her shoes, 'We aren't going to be together for much longer anyway. He's getting engaged to Pansy...'

Both boys stiffened as if they had just been struck. Ron's grip around his broomstick made his knuckles turn white, 'I'm going to kill him.' There wasn't even any anger in his voice, it was just...matter of fact. It concerned Hermione even more than if he had screamed it.

He stepped forward, stopped only by Hermione's hand on his chest. 'Ron...' she pleaded.

He looked down at her, blue eyes furious, 'So he gets what he wants then just drops you does he?' he said into her face.

'Ronald, please…'

'No,' Harry said darkly, 'Ron's right,' Harry pushed past Hermione, Ron following shortly behind. 'He deserves everything that's coming to him.'

Harry was going to confront Draco. Hermione's face blanched with horror. She tried to push through the crowd to catch up to them, 'Harry! Harry don't!' She just managed to grasp onto Ron's keeper padding on his back but it slipped from her hands before she could even really get a grip.

They were about to burst out of the side door when the trumpets sounded, announcing the Slytherin team to the pitch. Harry turned back around and stared at Hermione. She couldn't even feel the hustle around her as the players said goodbye to their guests and taking their positions, lining up at the doors of the pitch. Harry, as Captain, had no choice but to move to the front of the team, who were now all hovering on their brooms, ready to launch.

She spotted Ginny a few positions back, she was laughing with one of her team members. It was nearly as if Ginny could feel her eyes on her because she turned to look directly at Hermione. As soon as her eyes connected with her face Ginny's laugh melted off her face, replaced by a confused expression. Hermione saw the girl looking at Ron's flaming angry cheeks before she moved to the right to look past the player in front of her to see Harry's facial expression. He was currently staring furious and determined at the wooden door in front of him.

Hermione could nearly see the girl putting everything together in her head, she looked back at Hermione with a sorry facial expression. They had no time to communicate anything further, as the trumpets sounded and the doors slowly lifted, flooding the room with light. Harry immediately shot out onto the pitch to the roaring crowd. She watched as the rest of the Gryffindor floundered for a second, surprised by their captain's speed of departure. They all followed his lead and burst out in twos into the light.

Hermione was left alone staring at the green grass of the pitch, the occasional flash of green or red flying past the door. She clenched her fists tight and followed the remaining students out of the room towards the stands. Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch matches were always riddled with tension and bad blood, but this one was destined to be a disaster.


	13. Ten Points

Electricity sparked through the air as the crowd's cheers roared into a wall of noise as the players whooshed out of their gates in flashes of red and green. The excitement functioning like a hive mind, adrenaline spiking through the masses heightened by the noise. The stands are like oppressive flashing lights as the jostling bodies of the audience lit their house pride, waving their scarves and banners.

'Hello Hogwarts!' a booming voice calls out across the stadium to an eruption of more cheers, 'Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!' Lee Jordan pauses, letting the crowd have their moment. They begin slamming their feet into the floor, causing a rumble all throughout the stadium, not dissimilar to the heartbeat in Draco's chest.

He locks eyes with Blaise as they swoosh across the crowd. His friend winks a dark eye at him and swoops down underneath Draco in an arc as they pass the Slytherin stands. Draco follows suit and they twirl around each other. He can feel his stomach lifting and falling, taking the nerves and shaking them into submission. The Slytherins whoop and cheer as he and Blaise sweep by them.

'Slytherin versus _Gryffindor _!' Draco rolled his eyes as he levelled his broom. The idiot couldn't help himself but show his bias toward the Gryffindor team.

'The players take their positions!' Jordan shouted, and Draco pulled his broom around, drifting it higher to hover in place above the players gathered in a circle below him. The crowd fell silent as Madam Hooch walked onto the field towards the wooden chest in the middle of the field that shook with anticipation. It was as if her presence was a vacuum, the roar of the crowd sucked into silence, leaving the stadium deathly quiet. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. This time it wasn't about defeating Potter, or impressing his father, or even proving himself. He's just here to be a part of the game. The cold winter air blew against his face. It was like a splash of icy water, it wiped his mind clean and for once, he felt truly focused.

When he reopened his eyes he looked directly in front of him, and the cold winter air was no match for the blaze in Harry Potter's eyes. Draco almost flinched at the heat of his stare, burning through him. He was confused, for once he hadn't actually done anything to the boy. Or maybe he was just upset he wasn't getting attention again.

Either way, Draco decided not to care. He always let his anger towards Potter outwin his judgement, today he decided to let it go. He glanced out to the stands and smiled, knowing she was out there somewhere.

'I don't know how many times I need say it,' Hooch shouted, wand to her neck, as she finally stopped in front of the quivering chest. Her hawk eyes stared them down one by one, 'Clean. Game.' With one swift kick to the box's lid, the bludgers barged into the air. Draco only sees the snitch, hoovering from side to side as if trying to choose a destination. He doesn't even register Madam hooch punch the quaffle into the air between the players, eyes focused on gold.

'The quaffle is released! The game begins!' pandemonium ensues. The piranhas launch, squabbling back and forth each trying to take a bite of the quaffle.

Draco nosedives his broom towards where he last saw the elusive little golden dot. Flashes of red and green flood his vision as he dives through the small openings and gaps between the players fighting for the quaffle on his dissent. If even one arm or leg hits him he will likely fall from his broom in a mass of wood and limbs, he should be nervous, but he just blocks out everything. All that exists in the world is him and that snitch. His stomach yells at him that he's going too fast, that he is sure to hit the ground, but his heart tells him not to trust it. He spots the snitch as it finally chooses a direction, sprinting off to the left. He yanks on his broom, kicking out for balance as he makes a nearly perpendicular turn after it. When he realises the blades of grass are hitting off his toes he raises his broom, straightening out after the snitch.

Somewhere far away he registers the clanging of a bell.

'TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR' Lee Jordan yells, the microphone picking up the sounds of his elation.

'Mr Jordan, I thought we discussed the importance of impartiality,' McGonagall complained in the background.

Draco gripped his broom tighter, trying to shut it all out as he locked his eyes on to the little ball. He pushed himself harder, reaching out desperately with one hand as he tried to latch onto his goal. He could almost feel the gold on his fingertips. He shimmied forward on his broom, stretching out his long legs, using the weight of his chest as an anchor as he slid too far forward to hold onto the wooden shaft. He was rapidly running out of space, the snitch would sense his proximity and flinch away any minute now. It's fluttering wings tapped against his fingertips, he was so close.

Then he felt it. A blunt blow to his shin knocked him off balance and his chest slid off the broom. He was about to plummet the short distance to the field below him, head first. His descent stopped just as his hair brushed the grass, he looked up to see his knee at an angle, holding onto the thin pole. It must have been a bludger, he thought.

He lifted his body and used the momentum to swing around the broom, throwing his leg over once more. He looked ahead and time stopped. He was headed right for the base of one of the stands. He faintly recognised loud booing as he desperately vaulted to the left nearly knocking himself into a tailspin to avoid the wooden stands.

He flew past the Slytherin supporters, who were shouting violently. He followed their eyes and fingers to see a red blur riding directly for him. He barely had a chance to react before they collided with him, knocking him against a wooden support in the stands. The cloth brunted most of the hit but the pain in his upper arm was intense, he was lucky he missed his shoulder.

He frowned, it wasn't like the Gryffindor team to play dirty. That was obviously not an accident, and it was typical that people like Lee Jordan now had nothing to say about cheating when it was a Slytherin being tackled unfairly.

He couldn't tell who had attacked him, they had hit him just enough to knock him off balance into the stands but were gone almost as quick as they appeared. It was impossible to see who it was. The blurs of red and green whooshing past him too much to pick out an individual.

'Ten points to Slytherin' called out Jordan, obviously unenthused.

Draco shook his head and flew higher, hoping to catch a glimpse of the shifty little ball. He looked for Harry, maybe he was already chasing the snitch. It was easier to spot Potter than the ball because he was coming right at him, face filled with fury.

It suddenly clicked in Draco's mind. It was Potter of all people who pushed him into the stands. He felt the familiar tug of anger, and his face began to twist into disdain when he saw a flash of gold behind Potter. Draco lunged forward, racing directly for Harry, meeting him in seconds in the fast pace.

At the last second he pushed down on the front of his broom, he could nearly feel Potter's hand grasping at his cloak as he plummeted down. He vaulted over Ginny Weasley who was determinedly charging towards the Slytherin hoops, then weaving his way around the league of his own teammates chasing her.

'Ten points toooooo Gryffindor!'

'MALFOY' a loud shout tried to break through his concentration, competing with the thunderous cheering celebrating the goal, 'YOU COWARD!'

Draco didn't respond, he merely squinted his eyes in focus, gripping his broom so tight he was surprised it didn't break. The snitch curled upward flying right towards the stands where the students were gathered.

The crowd's cheers turned to white noise in his ears. They screamed as he soared just above their heads, chasing the golden hummingbird to the end of the world.

Despite its trip through the stands, he was gaining on it. The sun reflected off its shiny surface, temporarily blinding him, but he fought through the pain keeping his eyes on it as it swerved out of the stands. He turned just in time to avoid slamming into the stands altogether.

It was right to his side. All he had to do was reach out and take it. He pulled his legs in close, clenching the broom tight between his thighs. He stretched one hand out to his right side, left hand gently steering the broom as the snitch curved to fly along the outer rim of the stadium. He looked down briefly, he was very high up to be risking it, but he lifted his other hand off the broom and steered with his legs as he allowed himself the extra inch that it took to brush his fingertips against the snitch.

A heavy force knocked into his left shoulder, sending his broom out of control. A further blow to his right told him he had smashed against something else on his right. Then he was falling. Just falling. He looked around confused and panicked in the darkness, wasn't it day time?

* * *

The only sound she heard was her own heartbeat slamming against her ribcage. A pain sat hard and heavy in her chest.

Every player on the field had stopped suddenly, game forgotten. She'd never heard the stadium so quiet, or so still even when it was empty. Nothing compared to the empty silence suffocating the students.

As she looked at the gaping wooden hole in one of the Slytherin stands, she felt bile rise in her throat. She wanted to run and help but her feet were locked to the floor. Someone had grabbed onto her throat and she was choking, the stadium blurred into a mass of red and green as tears welled up in her eyes.

It was at that moment that someone on the Slytherin side of the pitch began to boo. It spread like a virus across the stands, until the noise was overpowering in her ears. Even the Gryffindors around her booed.

It was enough to wake from her trance, she began to try to push past Luna and Neville standing petrified still beside her. Tears fell freely down her cheek and she didn't even care about hiding them.

Neville gently grabbed her arm, 'Hermione, Hermione look,' he said softly, face trained on the pitch in front of him. The stands once again fell quiet, as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the air.

She turned so quick her curls bounced off her face, hands gripping onto the edge of the railing for dear life. Time seemed to stand still as a green figure emerged from the bottom of the stand.

She held her breath as he shoved the Slytherin cloth out of his way. He stood at the base of the wooden structure. She could see from where she stood that he was breathless, chest heaving.

No one moved. Nearly every student and teacher in Hogwarts was in attendance, yet if someone dropped a sewing needle on the grass it would be an oppressive break to the silence. The entire stadium seemed to be lacking in air, no one dared move.

All except for one Slytherin boy standing at the edge of the field, who raised one arm above his head, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. It was then they realised that his hand was glittering in the sunlight.

'AND SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!' Lee Jordan seemed to be the only one who knew what to say. The silence exploded into roars as all of Hogwarts cheered his win, Gryffindors included. They slammed their feet against the floor, the stands themselves shook by the force.

Hermione grinned through her tears, relief flooding through her system. She clapped her hands and joined her school as they celebrated together.

Four people sat silent and brooding but went unnoticed in the excitement.


	14. I Know

The darkness shrivelled at the touch of the light spreading like lightning down his lean bicep. He shivered as the healing magic tingled through his bruises, earning himself a sigh and frown from Madam Pomfrey as she shook her head absently.

'There you go,' she pulled his Quidditch jersey back down. The material scraped his skin like sandpaper and he couldn't help but wince as he looked down at his arm as though it was no longer attached to his shoulder.

'Oh, Mr Malfoy,' Pomphrey breathed in exasperation, rolling her eyes as she turned from him, 'dramatic as always. The sensitivity will wear off shortly.' Draco frowned at her back as she stuffed a cork back into her potion bottle. He opened his mouth to make a snide comment but shut his mouth with a click, what would anything he'd say achieve anyway. He merely rubbed his arm gently, trying to dissipate the phantom needles pricking into his skin.

'You may go, Draco,' she drawled as she fussed around with her supplies on the little table. He guessed he deserved her dismissal, it wouldn't be the first time he had been a little dramatic in the infirmary. 'Go on now. Someone needs to see to the crowd outside. They can't be barging in here! I have other patients you know!' her voice was almost shrill. Draco rolled his eyes, the old bat was always fussing- as if the mere presence of other students in the infirmary could wipe out half the school.

He closed his eyes as he stood from the bed. Twenty four hours prior to now, Draco would have bathed in the attention, but after everything he just wanted to be alone for a while to figure everything out. Father could threaten all he wanted, Draco would always be a Malfoy. For once, he strangely found he didn't overly care. If being a Malfoy meant he would marry some empty-headed bint with good hair and a good family name, was it really worth it? He rubbed his face in his hand. 'She's really got you, Malfoy,' he murmured, pulling his Quidditch cloak around himself, trying to ignore the protests of his shoulder joint. 'Fool.'

Before he could lose himself in his thoughts, Madam Pomphrey loaded her potions onto a tray, 'you might be a little sensitive for a while, But it's a miracle you didn't come out with worse. I thought for sure I would have needed skele-gro by the fuss around my infirmary.'

'I had plenty of soft wooden beams to break my fall,' he exaggerated sarcastically. He took a step forward in his usual confident stride, but his leg wouldn't take the impact of his shoe on the floor without sending a jolt up his shin, forcing him to grab onto the white bed frame behind him.

'Take it easier, Mr Malfoy!' Pomfrey called out as she shuffled away, the tray of potions bumbling along behind her. He huffed out a breath through his nose, frowning uselessly at the old woman's back. She clearly still thought he was being dramatic. By the time he made it to the big wooden door the magic was only slightly tingling in his feet, kind of like pins and needles.

He pressed his palm into the door and pushed it open, cringing at the twinge his arm gave in protest. He didn't have to push the doors far, as soon as it was ajar it was swung open and he was swept up into the crowd. So many people talking at once he could barely make out any one of them at a time. A few light touches to his shoulders from anonymous hands felt like pinches. He tried to focus on one feeling at a time but he was overpowered by the sensations around him. He felt like he was in the middle of a swarm of little birds pecking his senses.

He felt a strong hand grab at his wrist, and it sent a slight shot of pain up his arm, but when he looked down to see the masculine hand's dark skin contrasting against an ornate silver ring, he let it pull him through the crowd.

'Well, who knew you could be so bloody popular,' Blaise pulled Draco into pace with him, releasing his grip on his wrist.

Draco looked behind him, expecting the little birds to harp on behind him, But the crowd remained beside the door, some heads turning in confusion as to where he went. He expected they would try and follow him, especially after they had waited outside the doors for him.

'How come they aren't following?' The old Draco would have been disappointed he had so easily blended into the background, but today he was grateful for it.

Blaise lifted his other hand, 'Secret,' he winked as he gave the wand in his hand a slight wiggle. Draco raised his eyebrow, that could be a handy spell. It was definitely not a spell Hogwarts taught anyway- too mischievous for old Dumbledore that one.

Blaise put his wand away into his pocket, 'So...when are you going to tell me what you did this time?' Draco broke eye contact with the boy and stared into the dark stone of the ancient walls, 'to piss off Potter and co. of course?' Blaise looked at him through the sides of his eyes, smirking wickedly.

Draco pushed his hair back from his face, his hand hesitating on his forehead, 'It's complicated,' he tried simply, ignoring the dull ache in his arm. At least the twinge was now just a dull ache. Whatever you wanted to say about the gatekeeper of the infirmary, she knew her way around healing certainly well.

Blaise scoffed, interrupting Draco's inner train of thought, 'It must have been very bad to knock Saint Potter off his high horse.'

Draco pulled his eyebrows together, 'What did he do?'

Blaise laughed, but his face fell into confusion when he saw Draco was serious. He looked at him with an open mouth smile in disbelief, 'Did you hit your head on the way down the stands?' he laughed.

Draco paused, losing himself to the memory of the fall. Things flew past his eyes faster than he could process what they were. The darkness interrupted by flashes of light as he flew past the occasional gap in the wood. The confused state of calm was pierced by sudden animal panic when his brain caught up to his body falling. The adrenaline spiking through his body made his hands clutch tightly to his broom. He tried to pull himself on to it but he only managed to slam his shoulder against a wooden wall as the broom malfunctioned thrusting him against it. He doesn't even remember how he got his legs around the broom but it undoubtedly saved him a lot more hurt. It wasn't strong enough to end his decent, but the brief sparks of magic took a little off the hardest blows, even if the damn thing kept throwing him. He squinted his eyes, the light suddenly seemed too bright as he re-emerged from the memory, 'probably,' was all he said.

Blaise's face became a little more serious, 'He kicked a bludger right at you mate,' he said quietly as he looked to the ground, '...unfortunately, at the exact same time Weasley did.'

He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't find it. Potter knew about them. There was no question in the fury in his eyes. He swallowed a little, trying to get the residual taste of the potion from his mouth.

Blaise snapped his head to look straight ahead, 'judging by your silence...' breaking said silence with a loud confident voice, 'I'd say you deserved it.' He lowered his voice, giving that signature Blaise smile that said: "I already know all your secrets you might as well tell me."

Draco couldn't help the chuckle that took him. Blaise always did know how to brighten even the gloomiest of rooms, 'I probably did,' he said slinking his hands into his pockets.

'Oh, I know you did.' Blaise said confidently.

'You know I do, do you?' Draco bantered, quickening his steps in growing confidence.

'Oh...I knowwww,' Blaise said, drawing out the word before throwing a knowing wink at him.

Draco's bravado fell as he stopped dead, 'What is it you think you know, Zabini?'

Blaise stopped momentarily, 'Didn't know you were into the swotty types Malfoy,' Blaise grinned as he walked off dismissively.

Draco stared at the slabs on the floor, eyebrows nearly touching. He looked up to find Zabini halfway down the corridor. He lightly jogged towards his friend glad the jolt was no longer splintering his leg.

'How?' He demanded, 'How did you-?'

'You were hardly subtle, Draco,' he raised a black-haired eyebrow at him, before looking down at his feet, 'coming in at all hours, breaking up with Pansy, glaring after her in the Great Hall…' he lifted a corner of his lip to smile, 'Then, when I saw how Potter raced after you most of the game…'

'Okay okay. I get it,' Draco scowled as he looked away. He was a little embarrassed but he played it off as irritation. Blaise looked at him as though he was a pane of glass, '...aaaand you have just confirmed it. Go on, tell me I'm wrong?'

Draco couldn't meet Blaise's dark eyes, who were openly challenging him, so he stared off into the corridor idly, 'I thought that would be the case.'

'How did any of us put up with you? You're so bloody smug, Zabini,' he spat, uselessly trying to feign frustration.

'Kettle, pot, black, Malfoy.' The two boys reconnected their eyes, both smiles mirroring the other. One side lilted in a smirk. They walked in silence, step by step.

'Soooo,' Blaise was the first to break their comfortable silence as he looked up and winked at his friend, '….she any good?

Draco stopped dead, 'As if I would tell you!'

Blaise held up his hands in mock surrender, 'I'm just saying maybe now you're injured for a while, the rest of us Slytherins have a shot...now that we know she's into snakes.'

'Leave her alone, Zabini!' He broke, almost immediately regretting his outburst. He knew he was taunting him but the snake really knew how to get under his skin.

Blaise stopped dead, puffing out his chest in victory, 'So, you do actually like her then?' Blaise grinned at him, looking more cat than snake.

'I...Shut up,' Draco stormed past Blaise, hiding the slight pink in his cheeks. He heard the sound of Blaise's chuckle and he could almost see his friend looking down at his feet shaking his head. He heard Blaise's feet catching up to him and gave up, allowing him to fall back into step before he put himself back in the infirmary pushing himself too far too soon.


	15. Fck It

'Are you really not going to go?'

Hermione blinked in exasperation, throwing her pyjamas on her bed with perhaps a little too much force, 'No, Ginny. I'm not.'

'But it's open to everyone! That never happens!,' Ginny flopped onto Hermione's bed landing on the pyjamas, 'Haven't you ever wondered what the inside of Slytherin looks like?' Hermione huffed and folded her arms staring off into the cobalt sky out of the gothic window rather than meet Ginny's eager eyes. 'Maybe...you've seen enough of the inside of Slytherin, huh?' Hermione's head spun round, forcing her curls to fall behind her shoulder.

'Ginny!' Hermione's cheeks flamed, while Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at her. She found she couldn't make eye contact with the laughing girl on her bed, so she absently studied how the clouds danced around the moon. It made sense why people used to worship the moon, there's a real sense of power in the blindingly white glow.

Ginny's laughter faded as Hermione lost herself into her own trance, 'You should at least talk to him.' Hermione breathed out deeply, before chancing a glance at her friend to see her looking uncharacteristically serious.

'Ginny...It's just… what would I even say to him…' she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked anxious, sad even. She took in a deep breath, puffing her chest as she hardened her shoulders, 'He's marrying Pansy, what else is there for it?' she said confidently. She lifted her hairbrush from the cabinet and began to tease it through her mass of curls, 'I'm not the sort of girl to pine after a boy anyway,' she said walking back into the bedroom, '_ Especially _one involved with someone else.' She imagined she was correcting Ron in charms class to force her confident tone, hoping to convince herself she meant it.

Ginny stood from the bed, and strode towards her wardrobe, 'You're also not the kind of girl to believe anything someone just tells you, Hermione Granger,' Ginny scolded, sounding freakishly like Molly Weasley, 'Am I talking to the same girl who nearly got herself uninvited from Slughorn's Christmas party for correcting his reference?'

'He said that Borage argued that ancient potion recipes were often littered with spiritual terminology to disguise them on page twenty when it was clearly page _seventeen _,' Hermione rambled.

'Hermione!' Ginny stunted, 'Are you going to talk to him?' Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny held up her hand, 'You don't _know _anything yet. Are you really going to take Pansy Parkinson's word for it? The girl who hates you? The girl who now hates him?'

Hermione shut her mouth and froze her hand brushing the wild tangle of her hair. She thought, and she tried to fault the girl's logic but found there was little she could say. She just didn't want to face him. She'd rather if he was going to marry Pansy Parkinson anyway they just wouldn't speak of it and pretend nothing had happened between them.

'What about Harry and Ron?' she asked quickly, desperately trying to find another excuse.

'After what they did today you think I'm worried about either of them?!' Ginny crossed her arms, 'I'd bat-bogey hex them like we were children again if they weren't already with McGonagall,' she rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed at her inability to carry out her own justice.

She flung her arms up in frustration, 'C'mon Hermione, it'll be fun,' slapping her hands against her thighs as they fell back down. 'It'll look really bad if you don't go, it's supposed to bring us all together. As Harry and Ron's best friend...People will think you agree with what they did.'

Hermione bit her lip, 'Have I ever cared about what people think, Ginny?,' she set her hairbrush on the bed and sat down

'Please go,' Ginny scrunched her face into her cutest smile, auburn freckles getting lost in the wrinkles of her nose. She set her face into her hands cupping her chin. Ginny looked every bit like the youngest Weasley. 'Not even for _me _?' At Hermione's silence, she twisted her face into a sad pout.

The room fell silent save for the sound of Hermione's breathing as will met will. Ginny let out a loud sigh and crossed her arms. She pierced into Hermione's eyes as her face morphed into a twisted grin. Hermione hardened her eyes and swallowed, she knew that look.

'Since when did you ever let a _boy _stop you from doing anything?'

'Since...I...Fine!,' Hermione groaned. Ginny wasted no time rushing to her wardrobe, 'I have just the dress!'

'Ginny Weasley, under no circumstances am I wearing _that _dress.'

'Oh, you're wearing _that _dress!' Ginny shouted as she excitedly ruffled through the clothes from her wardrobe, looking for the offending item.

Hermione turned and pointed at the redhead, 'No I will not and don't you dare leave me, Ginevra Weasley!' this time trying out her best impression of Molly Weasley.

'Don't worry, I won't,' Ginny said as she rifled through her chest. Hermione couldn't see the mischievous smirk pulling at the corners of Ginny's smile.

* * *

'Stop fiddling with the dress,' Ginny huffed out in frustration, as they walked down the Gryffindor girls' dorm stairs, 'It's not even that bad, especially since you added the long sleeve top! At least it's mesh'

'You could barely even see the straps!' Hermione tugged on the bottom of her dress, trying to pull it further down her legs, 'How come you get to just wear your jersey?'

Ginny stopped, flicking her silky ginger hair behind her shoulder, 'Actually,' she ran her hand across her exposed thigh up to the denim, holding her leg out in an exaggerated pose, 'my legs are out too.' Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny was wearing her Gryffindor Quidditch jersey tucked messily into her high waisted denim shorts, secured with a black belt. Her long legs were exposed, but she carried it off so casually beautiful. Hermione thought she could never achieve that kind of effortless cool. She reached down for the hem of her dress, trying to discreetly pull it down further at the back. It danced on her mid-thigh when she pulled it, but it was constantly under threat of rising higher.

Ginny slapped her hand, 'leave it, Hermione,' she grabbed her arm forcing it into her own, 'You look hot,' beaming a smile at her as she walked the girl down the steps.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the Gryffindor common room, where all conversation stopped. Ginny didn't stow her pace, continuing down into the room pretending not to notice the eyes on her, pulling Hermione along by her side. Hermione tucked her straightened hair behind her ear as she walked, hoping she'd suddenly become invisible.

Their connection at the arm had fallen to a hand hold as they shimmied through the crowd, towards Neville and Lavender at the door.

'Oh...Hello...,' Neville swallowed, fiddling with the bottom of his jumper '...Hermione.' He then scratched his temple, smiling awkwardly, 'Ginny,' he cleared his throat, returning his hand awkwardly to his side.

Ginny lightly slapped Hermione's arm, 'See I told you!' She whispered enthusiastically into her ear.

'Hi Neville, Lavender' Hermione said, ignoring her red-haired friend.

Lavender scrunched her nose and folded her arms, tilting her head, 'Traitors. You are actually going to go to this thing?' she closed her eyes tight in a self-righteous gesture, 'Harry and Ron need…'

'_ Honestly _, Lavender, do you think we actually care what they need right now?' Ginny burst. Hermione looked at her incredulously, while Neville's eyes seemed to grow three times larger. Ginny gave her an exaggerated her eye roll as Lavender stormed straight between the two girls, hitting them both in the and Hermione merely turned letting her pass, before looking at each other and huffing out a laugh.

Neville rubbed the back of his neck, 'She's something else. All she talked about before you came was how unfair it all was. I mean I don't know if they did it on purpose or not. But she's convinced herself he must have made them do it or something. Surely...'

'I think luna's waiting on us,' Hermione spurted quickly, desperate to change the subject, 'We should go,' she brushed past Neville gently.

'Yes, yes of course,' Neville stumbled, moving out of the way and gesturing for Ginny to walk in front of him.

* * *

The closer she got to the dungeons the more she felt like digging her feet into the stone. If it wasn't for Ginny's strong presence behind her she would turn on her heels and walk back to her room, wait out the night with a good book. But one foot kept moving in front of the other regardless, much like her own thoughts racing around her head.

'Hermione, you really must start wearing that necklace I got you,' Luna said dreamily, 'It looks like you have some early signs of Nargles.'

'Silly me, Luna. I must have forgotten it,' she shrugged her shoulders a little at the blonde in apology. She might be a little strange, some would say dreamy and absent, but she was obviously sharper than people gave her credit for...or maybe Hermione was being obvious. She straightened her back a little just in case, nearly wincing as her dress slipped a little farther up her thighs.

'How many steps are there down to this place?' Neville pondered as he looked around, 'we must be nearly under the lake by now.'

'The Slytherin dorms are under the lake...' Just as she was about to launch into a detailed recitation of her knowledge she heard a snort and felt a finger poke into her back, forcing her to jolt a little. She did her best to play it off, 'I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History _.' She frowned, trying to resist the urge to blush at Ginny's silent accusation.

'There's music... we must be nearby now,' Luna flicked one end of her scarf over her shoulder, it was thin with some sort of multicoloured pattern that made you swear it moved by itself. In fact, she was a walking optical illusion, a combination of patterns and colours that made you question your own eye's judgement.

As they turned another corner in the tunnels of the dungeons, they spotted a dark green light in the distance.

'How very Slytherin,' Hermione mumbled.

'I'm surprised they are opening their common room, they are always so bloody secretive about where it is,' Ginny rolled her eyes as her heels clicked against the stone floor.

'Madam Hooch made them,' Neville answered, 'said it's the last time she's putting up with Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry ruining Quidditch,' he shrugged, 'new tradition now apparently, winner hosts the party.'

'More parties?' Ginny laughed, 'I can get on board with that.'

Hermione looked to the floor frowning, 'And Professor McGonagall went along with this?' she wrinkled her brow in confusion.

'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Hermione,' Ginny gave a little wiggle in time with the beat drifting down the corridor, 'Party's a party.'

The dark green dot in the distance was now a rectangular light sitting in from the stones, tinging the stone corridor a deep emerald.

'So this is how they hide it,' Neville remarked quietly, as he lightly pressed on the stone rectangle. Standing out of the way for the girls to enter first.

Ginny threw her arms up into the air, already dancing as she entered the party. As Hermione passed Neville their eyes locked and they smiled at each other, shaking their heads at their friend in front of them.

Her amusement didn't last long. As soon as she entered the common room it dawned on her that he could be anywhere. Even worse, Pansy could be anywhere. Worse again, they could be anywhere _together _. Her eyes couldn't help but scan the room for him. It wasn't an easy task, it seemed like the seventh years of every house were there, crowded into the common room.

The elegant green sofas packed with green and red sports jerseys chatting and laughing, mingling amicably. She drew her eyebrows together, maybe Madam Hooch was on to something.

She pushed through the crowds, following the rainbow of Luna's long skirt, even the green air of the room stood no chance against her assault of colours. As she walked she held her hand out to the wall, tracing her fingers over the intricate carvings of snakes. She jolted as the texture on her hand was suddenly smooth and freezing cold to the touch. Her head spun towards the disturbance and her jaw opened. She flattened her hand on the glass, feeling the cold penetrate her palm as she looked out into endless water. She had heard that the Slytherin dorms were built directly below the lake, but to see it for yourself.

'Lost in the snake's den, Granger?'

Her heart hammered in her chest as she recognised the snide voice beside her. She remained perfectly still, and she wasn't sure if it was a choice. She kept her eyes on the water but scanned her peripheral for every detail of him. She understood on a much deeper level why a prey animal's eyes were more on the sides of their heads. He was staring off into the liquid landscape, hands in his pockets, pushing his Quidditch jersey up around them. The green light from the lake somehow seemed softer on his features.

'It's hypnotising, isn't it? Sometimes I stand here, look out at the water and just think.' his shoulder slightly brushed hers and she realised just how close he was actually standing. She swallowed but didn't quite trust herself to speak yet.

'You can even see the squid some days,' he huffed, turning his head to look at her. When she tried to look at him, She couldn't keep his eyes, snapping her head round to look through the water. To look at him was almost to acknowledge that things were going to change. If she could, she would expand this moment forever, because at this moment, nothing had really changed. Even if her heart was in a frenzy in her chest, like a scared animal knowing it was going to slaughter. But she could live in the intake of breath before devastation.

But instead, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Ginny was right, she never was the kind of girl to run from anything, and definitely not the type to hide from the truth. 'I know about you and Pansy,' she opened her eyes, staring into the deep nothingness.

He turned his entire body towards her, eyebrows together, 'What about me and Parkinson?'

Despite how close he was to her she kept her eyes forward, 'She told me everything. What your dad's making you do, I understand. You and I never really…'

He smiled down at his feet, before placing his hand beside hers on the glass, leaning into her, 'first of all, I'm not marrying anyone, Granger.' She disconnected her eyes with the green and turned to his grey, she opened her mouth to talk, but he fixed her with a look, 'secondly, it is the strangest thing to hear anyone refer to my father as "dad" of all things' he chuckled.

She dropped her shoulder and chastised him with her eyes, how can he be so flippant at a time like this, 'Well, your _father _…'

'I told him my freedom's worth more than anything he could give me.' He rubbed the back of his neck, 'I'm not _entirely _certain I'm a Malfoy anymore,' he looked down and laughed, 'But for once,' he straightened his back bringing the hand at his neck back down by his side into his pocket, 'I'm just Draco.'

'So, you're not with her then?' she asked, feeling her heart creeping up her throat.

'Merlin, no.' he scoffed as he pushed himself off the glass, 'Don't mean to alarm you, Granger,' he circled round her until he stood at her back. She stared ahead, but felt his presence just as strong as if she was watching him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his breath stiffening the hairs on the back of her neck, 'But you seem to have forgotten the rest of your dress.' He discretely traced her outer thigh with his forefinger.

'Draco, stop it someone might see,' she said into the water.

'Who cares anymore?' he said quietly, his lips just tracing her ear. She turned to face him, trying to retain as much of a respectable distance as she could, but her nose was practically touching his, 'Who cares?'

'Well, my father knows,' he held out his hand and began counting on his fingers,

looking to the ceiling, 'Potter and Weasley know, Ginny and Blaise know…'

'Okay okay I get it,' she laughed as she held out her hands trying to pull his down. He resisted and smirked as he twisted his hands into her grip. They were standing at the edge of the Slytherin common room, holding hands. Hermione looked around nervously, expecting everyone's eyes on her, but found no one was paying them any attention.

'Don't look so nervous. No one will notice us,' smirk still arrogantly in place, as he moved in close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek.

'But how?'

'Secret,' he winked, 'As a matter of fact…' he pulled on her hands, letting go and pressing his lips on hers as she stumbled into him. In full view of everyone. She panicked and pushed back on his shoulders. He released the kiss but only held her tighter, 'I can kiss you right here and no one's going to notice.'

'Draco, stop!' she giggled, trying to release her hands from his but he only held her hands tighter, pulling them towards him as he dipped his head by her neck

'Shh! It only works if you're quiet,' his lips brushing against her neck as he spoke, 'but then,' kiss, 'maybe I don't want it to,' kiss, 'maybe I want everyone to know you're mine.' Kiss, 'especially when you look this good,' Kiss.

She let her hands roam over his back, running her fingers across the Malfoy on his jersey. She couldn't believe they were this intimate out in the open. It was so risky that they'd be caught. She kept looking around the room, waiting to lock eyes on someone staring at them in shock, but everyone simply carried on as usual. As if Draco's hand's weren't creeping up under the hem of her short dress to cup her ass pulling her closer into him.

She wanted to protest, but she couldn't bring herself to. The thrill of toying with getting caught was flowing through her veins like electricity, and the blood was rushing to places it shouldn't as he swiped his tongue against her neck with his kisses.

'Then dispel it,' she challenged. Smiling against the soft silk of his hair at her cheek. He froze still, his back under her hands stiffened. He pulled back suddenly, his hands on her lower back keeping her pressed close against him.

'Would you let me kiss you? Right here? In front of everyone?' There was something almost vulnerable about him, his usual arrogance gone, replaced with a mixture of shock and ...nervousness? He looked like he had forgotten to breathe.

'Dispel your charm and find out,' she beamed up at him wickedly.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her while reached into his pocket. He mumbled something so quick she missed it in her anticipation. They held their eye contact as she felt his hand return to her waist. It had felt like they were the only two people in the room, like they existed in their own little bubble of time. But now she felt the magic stretching and pulling making their bubble wider and wider until she could feel other people again. She hadn't realised how much you can physically feel the presence of people around you, it made her wonder if this was the right thing to do as her eyes started to drift towards the head's turning and the gestures to them in her peripheral.

'Granger, look at me.' Her eyes snapped back to him, and his eyes locked them in silence as his arms locked them in embrace.

'Fuck it,' he pulled her waist harder against him, and pressed his lips on to hers, hard. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened in shock, but a gentle swipe of his tongue against her lip and she melted against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her lips allowing his tongue to caress hers.

She couldn't deny the thrill of knowing for once they were out in the open. As far as anyone else knew, they hated each other. Yet here they were, kissing like it was their last breath in the middle of a party.

She felt him smile into the kiss, breaking their lip contact as he rested his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and held the moment before she looked up at him. He was smiling, a genuine, innocent, almost playful smile that reached right into the corners of his eyes.

She grinned back at him, 'Fuck it,' she mumbled as she launched herself at him, sucking his lip gently into hers, as he chuckled lightly, before pushing her tongue to meet his, finding it all too eager to give back everything she gave.


	16. Disgusting

The news spread through the crowded common room like a ripple in water. Heads turned, bodies twisted, elbows nudged. The shockwave landed at the feet of none other than Pansy Parkinson, who stood with her arms crossed, holding her smuggled firewhiskey in the crook of her elbow. Shoulders back, Head tilted high in disdain. Dark smooth hair framing her bitter face, set in open revolt against the scene before her.

'Disgusting.'

She couldn't believe what she was actually seeing. They had the nerve to be together in public. Tonight. She had been _waiting _on him approaching her, tail between his legs, admitting he was wrong to ever believe Granger could be apart of their world. Yet there he was, with his hands pulling the slutty little mudblood bitch into him like she had any right to defile him. And on the night she was supposed to be celebrating their engagement.

'I think they're hot,' Pansy's nostrils flared as she swung her head around furiously towards the source of blasphemy. Blaise lifted his glass to his lips, but she saw the smirk he lazily tried to hide behind the fiery liquid.

'HOT?!,' She flicked her head round to her right, hair sticking to her rosy lip gloss, 'Crabbe? Goyle?' she said confidently, 'surely you don't…' She didn't need to finish her sentence, there was no mistaking the curious desire in their gazes, quickly replaced by shame as their cheeks reddened while they avoided eye contact, choosing the floor as their safest option to stare.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the blood traitor who was now backing the girl up against the window, shamelessly. She couldn't let this continue. She clutched her drink tighter in her hand and grinned mischievously as she started pushing her way through the crowded common room. The beat of the music thrummed around her ears but it wasn't enough to drown out the voices around her, giggling and gossiping like the sight wasn't making them feel physically sick like it should have. She shook her hair from her lip gloss as she strode forward.

'Are they gunna shag?' someone asked in an incredulous voice. 'Pfft, they look like they are going to do it right against that window.' It was the giggling after it that really made Pansy's stomach turn as she shimmied past the girls. How could everyone not see that this was beyond nature?

'Who would have thought those two...' she tried to push quickly past the gossiping masses.

'I just _knew _they had something!' 'Ugh, no you _did not _!' 'The way they fought, was inevitable.' 'Oh come off it…' The voices drifted in and out as she passed, each one felt like someone was pricking a hair out of her scalp. 'I heard he's only getting his revenge on Potter and Weasley.' Now that one made her give a twisted smile, 'No, I heard he's only doing it to piss off his father, apparently, they argued before Quidditch.'

She almost hit into the backs of two Slytherin boys in her attempt to see who was talking real sense in the crowd. As she halted before the human wall, she didn't even bother to check who they were, she just tried to look around them finding no line of sight through the tall green jerseys. 'I heard she'd been sneaking in and out of the Manor all summer, right under Lucius Malfoy's nose,' one of the boys scoffed. Pansy shot the back of his head a look she hoped would pierce right through his skull. 'Wonder what old Parkinson would think of that,' he chuckled, 'he's degraded her with blood filth right under her nose too,' the other scoffed. She tightened her lips and shoved herself through the boys, intentionally kicking one of the boy's shins as she pushed through the crowd, the fool was so absorbed in his own gossip he missed her dissolve back into the masses of bodies.

'I can't believe she's kissing that Malfoy _snake _. It doesn't make any sense, isn't he like obsessed with _blood purity _?' he said mockingly. 'It's not like there's not enough single Gryffindor boys,' Pansy rolled her eyes at the man's obvious jealousy. But he did have a point- why of all the boys in Hogwarts did she have to attach herself to hers, a boy who didn't even like her. If he was less lucid she would wonder if the little bitch had used a love potion on him.

'Wonder what Weasley thinks of this? I heard he's been looking into her knickers since last year.' Now that was information worth noting, she thought as she shuffled along the Gryffindors. 'They were the last couple I ever expected to see, I thought they hated each other?' She tried not to grit her teeth at their foolishness, foolishness that she had not long ago possessed. She never even suspected it could be Granger. She would have been less surprised if it was Luna Lovegood. 'Well, I guess sometimes hate goes the other way…' Pansy bit back her tongue in case an 'obviously,' slipped out dripping with sarcasm. She didn't have time for this.

She looked forward and found she was only a few rows away from the couple. In her haste, she hasn't noticed the Gryffindor in front of her turning, and she quickly found herself nose to nose with the female Weasley, Ginny.

'Watch out of the way, carrot top,' she moved to push past the girl, but Weasley stepped to the side, blocking her. Pansy widened her eyes at Ginny, finding the girls narrowed back at her.

'How dare-'

'Where do you think you're going, _Parkinson _?' Ginny interrupted, placing her hand on her hip in a challenge.

Pansy scoffed, 'As if it's any of _your _business, _Weasley _?' voice saturated with contempt.

Ginny gestured behind her with her head, indicating the couple who were now slinking off through the crowd, 'I think you've done enough, Parkinson.'

'Do you actually think I _care _what you think, Weasley!' She shouted in a hush, losing her temper as she tried to follow Draco and Hermione with her eyes as they moved farther through the crowd. She tried to sidestep the Weasley girl again, but as she moved Ginny leaned into her, 'I'm sure it'll look great for you, Parkinson, following behind them like a lost puppy. I'm sure no one here will notice.'

Pansy clenched her jaw and as she looked around her, avoiding Ginny Weasley's eyes. Everyone in the room watched them leaving, some were subtle enough to look through the sides of their eyes, and others stood exactly like Neville Longbottom, mouth agape, eyes wide.

She wished that she could say she wasn't right, but now that they had walked away she would look pathetic following them. She dragged her eyes to meet Weasleys, 'This isn't over,' she pushed out of her gritted teeth. She turned so abruptly she was sure her hair would slap the blood traitor across the face. She hoped it did, as she strutted away.

* * *

She could almost feel the eyes boring into her, the music drowned out what people were saying, but she could hear the murmur. She knew she had the attention of nearly everyone in the room, which usually she only liked when it was directed at her intelligence. But to be kissing Draco Malfoy, in the middle of the Slytherin common room, in front of everyone...honestly turned her on. She was making out with her 'worst enemy' to their eyes, and it was obvious they were both enjoying it.

His kisses were becoming harsher, his tongue stroked her harder, his hands held her tighter to him by her waist. Her breasts were squashed up against his chest and his cock was hardening in between them. She pushed her hips hard against him, her body insisting on some kind of friction with his. He moaned into her mouth at the pressure against his cock, pushing back against her chasing everything she gave. She moaned back into his mouth, wishing she could wrap her legs around him and fuck him against this window, audience be damned. In fact, if she was honest the thought made her clench tighter. She put her arms around his waist, letting her hands settle on his upper back.

He pulled his lips from hers, like a parched man pulling himself from water. He was still so close his lips lightly caressed hers as he spoke, 'you're mine now, Granger. And everybody knows it,' he dragged his bottom lip up hers, letting a smug little laugh escape, 'Gryffindor's little princess is mine now.' His hand crept slowly from her waist, forcing her own hands onto his chest as he crept up her back and into her hair. He cupped the back of her neck. She melted into his touch and leaned her head back into his hand, lightly exposing her neck to him. She was thrilled at the thought that people would recognise the gesture of submission to him.

Apparently, so was he, because she could feel his smile against her jaw before he set a whisper of a kiss there, 'Everybody knows now how you _melt _for me.' His breath on her neck made her shudder, and she fought with the urge to expose her neck further. She closed her eyes and smiled, 'Why don't you take me upstairs, Malfoy,' she was certain her pussy was speaking for her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

He laughed, so low it was almost a grumble, 'You want everyone to see me taking you to my room, Granger?' He pulled his head back, their bodies still pressed together tightly.

'Ashamed of me, Malfoy?' she said, biting her lip through her smile playfully.

He raised his own eyebrow in response, tilting his head to the side as he stood back from her. She mourned the loss of his warmth against her chest, but was reassured by his hands still at her waist. He turned her towards the stairs, before moving in behind her, pressing himself close, 'Not even a little bit, Granger.' She smiled and allowed him to gesture her forward with his hands, feeling his matching smile on her shoulder pull back. As she walked he remained close in behind her as they moved through the crowd, which was trying to look as though it wasn't splitting to allow them access.

As she moved forward through the parting crowd, he fell back, lightly ghosting her forearm, letting his hand fall to hers. She peeked through the sides of her eyes at the open mouth gapes, nudges, raised eyebrows...the odd knowing smile. She couldn't help but allow the sway into her hips as she led him through the crowd. She felt like the cat that had got the cream as he followed behind her, she turned, intentionally flipping her hair as she smiled back at him. His lopsided smile and an almost imperceptible trace of his tongue along his lips hit her right between her legs. He was enjoying their stares too. He pulled her hand forcing her to slow down into him, 'Might as well give them something to talk about,' he said in her ear.

She laughed down at the floor, before snapping her head back around, finding herself almost face to face with a stone snake carving above her. 'Slytherins,' she rolled her eyes and continued through the archway down into the dungeons, pulling him along behind her.


	17. Oblivion

As soon as the wooden door swung open he was on her, dragging her hips into him. She laughed breathily at the motion and pushed her ass up against his erection. He groaned into her neck, the vibrations tingling down her neck, making her smile ticklishly. His hand left her hip to his pocket, and the door slammed behind her, making her jump a little but his hand back at her hip relaxed her into his touch. She leaned her head back, allowing it to fall back onto his shoulder, and she felt the trace of soft, wet kisses on her neck. She melted into him, letting her eyelids fall closed, sucking the tiniest little bulge of her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand found its way into his sleek hair, and she felt his lips brush against her neck in a smile. A pinch of her skin between his teeth contrasted against the soft travel of her fingers. With her back against his chest, his hands gripping her tightly to him, and her neck exposed to him, she felt like she was willingly surrendering herself to him, and she loved it. But she wanted more.

She smiled, opened her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder. She purposely let her fingernails trace his scalp, causing him to lightly shudder, as her fingers fell out of his hair. She spun in his grip, her stomach fluttering as his hand grazed across it with her movement. His chest was battling for space against hers, each heavy breath forcing her breasts flatter against him. She looked up at him to find his steel eyes assessing her hungrily, so close his breath brushed against her hair on her cheek. He flinched but held her stare when her hands touched his upper arms. She broke their eye contact to watch her hand move slowly up his arm. Pale skin contrasting the vivid green of his jersey. He tensed as she felt up his lithe seeker muscles, curving her hand around his shoulders. She pulled back to allow her hands to follow the panes of his chest, she stopped when they rested on his pectorals and looked back up at him.

'Like what you feel, Granger?' he said, throwing her a cheeky wink to match his smile.

She took in an exaggerated breath, before giving her hands a deliberate push on his chest, shoving him down onto his bed. As soon as he landed she crawled onto his lap, hitching her already short skirt up to the highest point on her thigh. She settled down into his lap, intentionally pushing her breasts into his breathless face as she straddled him. Her hands found each side of his face, one slipping to the back of his neck, pulling his face up to her. The arrogance in his eyes had been replaced by fire. She kissed him, feeling his want and desperation blend with hers into the actions of their tongues. His arm snaked around her waist as they both forced as close as they could. There was nothing short of a pure primal hunger in their embrace as he ground his hips against hers. His hard length rubbed against her warm centre through their thin clothes, and they both ground out craving moans through their kiss at the sweet torture to be so close but so far from pleasure.

He pushed off his boots with his feet, and lifted his hips, using his arm to pull her up just enough for him to move back further onto the bed, carrying her with him. The different angle forced his erection harder against her slit, and it took everything in her not to try and grind harder against it, needily chasing her release. He laid his back against the wooden headboard, never breaking their lip contact, and pulling her ass so she was close to him again. Each stroke of his tongue sent waves of want through her body. It didn't help that his hands were kneading into her ass, encouraging her to grind against his hardness. She was almost worried he could feel the pulse at the apex of her legs against him, but the way his cock was twitching below her told her he was just as desperate as her. He bucked his hips up against her, and she wrapped her hand into his Quidditch jersey as she cried against his lips, the thin layer of cloth wasn't enough to dampen the sensation but it gave her no real relief.

'Draco' she breathed into his kiss, 'I need you.'

He growled deep in his throat, pushing his hands under her dress, moving them pressed hard up her back, bringing her dress with it. They broke their kiss as he finally pulled the garment above her head. Her hair fell down back around her shoulders, soft and silky against her skin. He leaned back and let his hands fall to her waist, followed by his eyes as he took all of her in, biting his lip a little before dreamily lifting his eyes back to hers. It was when her dark eyes met his that she saw any control he had left vanish behind his silver gaze. He was on her in an instant, his mouth kissing and licking down her sternum, while she unclasped her bra, all too eager to follow his lead. He grabbed the material as she was pulling it down her arms and threw it across the room, before bucking his hips up wildly forcing her to fall closer into him. He latched onto one of her breasts and furiously flicked his tongue across her nipple. Her body took over her motions as she ground down on him hard, throwing her head back as he kept up the gruelling pace. Each swipe of his tongue travelled through her nerves to her bud, almost painfully throbbing. Her tortured cry was equal parts pleasure and torture. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, the other on the back of his head holding him into her chest.

His other hand kneaded her other nipple and the sensation was too much. 'Draco, please,' she begged, grinding herself against him. He moaned low in his throat as he locked her with his eyes, glittering with delight at how he had her. He unlatched his mouth from her breast, grinned and winked at her, before slipping his tongue out, mischievously flicking her nipple once more to tease her.

It was one of the hottest sights she had ever seen. She had about had it. She lifted her hips just enough to slide her hand between them, then she rubbed him mercilessly through his trousers. His glinting eyes fluttered closed as he involuntarily rose his hips to meet her touch. His head rolled back and he groaned audibly.

'All right, all right. You win Granger,' he huffed out as he dove his hand into his pocket, retrieving his wand to vanish his clothes. The material of his trousers was quickly replaced with the soft skin of his cock. It was almost hot to the touch as she pumped him, hard. His thighs tensed under her legs and she giggled wickedly, getting her revenge for his assault on her breasts.

Her laughter quickly formed into a silent, breathy moan as his thumb punished her clit, 'Something funny, Granger?' he pushed out through his smirk. She hadn't even seen him move. Her eyes plunged into darkness as she revelled in the pleasure. Her treacherous body began to grind against his hand.

'Malfoy…' she panted, 'Stop...I can't hold it.' His grumble of a laugh only served to push her closer. She fought back the only way she knew how, she tightened her grip around his cock and stroked him in time, but it wasn't enough. He fought back harder, forcing a moan from her throat.

'You'd better keep your moans down, Hermione, or the whole school is going to know what a wanton little thing you are for me,' he said between gritted teeth. He pushed his head forward into her breasts, licking and sucking one until she whined. His tongue sending sparks down her chest into the flame burning between her legs, forcing the pressure to build inside her as he bent her to his will with his thumb.

'Bet you want them to know,' the intense strokes on her clit caused her to release her grip on his cock and she hurled towards the edge. She threw her arms around his shoulders, trying to anchor herself to him, chasing the satisfaction his thumb promised.

'You want them to know how hard you come for me,' he sucked her nipple into his mouth flicking it against his tongue, 'wonder if you would have let me take you right there, nasty little bitch that you are.' She should have felt ashamed by what he said to her, but she pushed herself all the harder down against him. 'You liked their eyes on you, didn't you? Could you look them in the eye while my cock was pounding into you?' He tentatively grazed his teeth against her nipple, the little jolt of pain only adding to the sensation, 'would you let them watch me make you come?'

'Draco!' she cried, pleading with him to let her finish. Her voice overflowing with desperation as she teetered on the edge of orgasm.

'Easy now, Granger. 'They'll never see you like that now, you're mine. You're my little play-thing,' She knew he didn't mean it, but fuck was it hot when he said it, 'Tell me you're mine, own up to what you are.' She dug her nails into his shoulder in warning, 'I'm yours, Malfoy.'

He kissed her nipple lightly grazing it with his tongue, before letting it loose with a pop as he sucked it. 'Good girl,' he praised, looking up at her with a smug gaze. She closed her eyebrows together at his praise, eyes closing as the tension in her body came so close to breaking.

'Oh, you're gunna come, Granger? What a _good _girl you are for me.' He sucked onto the other nipple, flicking the other with his other thumb, matching the actions of the one on her clit.

It was too much. It started in the shake of her legs, the tight but weak grip on his shoulders as her pleasure hit her in her stomach like a tidal wave. She clung to him as he rode out the course of her orgasm. She vaguely recalled him saying something, but it sounded far away through her own cries. It wasn't until she felt the stretch that she realised he was pushing inside of her. She opened her eyes and allowed herself to fall down onto him slowly, relishing the feel of him entering her. She nearly screamed as he hit every sensitive spot inside her as she was still coming.

His hands were on her ass, squeezing and pulling her flesh towards him, rocking his cock into her. She took her cue, and moved with him, whining when he hit all of the right spots inside her, it felt like each touch was another mini orgasm, one after the other. She rocked faster, chasing the residual waves of pleasure, intensified by the feeling of him inside her. She registered his grunts and groans below her, and she knew he didn't have much left in him.

He lifted his knees forcing her to land on his chest, her clit brushing against his pelvis. She cried out as her over sensitive clit made contact, forcing her grinding to slow. She tried to pull away but he held her arse in place, 'I didn't say you could stop, Granger,' he leaned into her ear and whispered, 'trust me?' She nodded against the side of his head. He pulled his head back and kissed her, distracting her as he pulled her ass into him again, she winced a little at the contact with her over-sensitive clit but began to move regardless, putting her faith in him.

'I know that pretty little clit can take more than that,' he grunted into their kiss, 'you don't get to stop until you come apart on my cock too.' The sensitive feeling in her clit merged with a tinge of pleasure as he kept hitting that spot inside her. She had never felt like this before, usually after her orgasm, she couldn't stand the feeling of anything against her clit, but nevertheless, she felt the pressure building through the discomfort.

'Oh Fuck, Granger, you're going to come again I can feel it,' he whined in her ear, pushing his hips up in time with her grinding, chasing his own pleasure, 'I know you have another one for me,' he groaned, kissing her neck. Her toes started to curl and she knew she was there. She screamed out his name as the pleasure in her snapped, between them was suddenly soaked in her juices as she came. She registered him crying out in his own release below her, pushing his cock into her in phantom quick thrusts as he erupted. His hands were gripping onto her ass cheeks like he needed them to breathe. She felt impossibly warm inside, as her legs spasmed and shook. She wondered if she might fall on top of him, as her arms holding her up at either side of him buckled. Before she had a chance to fall, he pulled out of her, his cum forced out by the suction.

She felt his hands on her lips tilt her to the side, and she moved with him as he deposited her on the bed beside him, her leg still wrapped around his. The tingling sensation still tracing itself over her body from her orgasm. She heard him fumbling for something, then, 'Scourgify.' The wet feeling between her legs disappeared, instead, she just felt clean. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes or to move beyond snuggling into his chest. She felt him place a light kiss on her forehead, and the last thing she felt was the blanket coming up around her shoulders, and the throbbing of his heartbeat against her temple. She sighed and let herself fall into oblivion.


	18. Morning

Awareness drifted in and out of his consciousness. A slither of light creeping through his eyelids, a shift in the weight against his arm, something soft and smooth gliding along his leg. With each disturbance he closed his eyes tighter in a small frown, releasing a sleepy grunt before falling back to darkness.

The internal battle between sleep and wakefulness was ultimately won by the tickle of hair rustling against his face startling him awake. He frowned confused, pulling his face from the disturbance only to open his eyes to a mass of chestnut blurring his vision. For a moment he stumbled to remember what it was in front of him. It was when she shifted a little in his arms he brightened with a grin, remembering the events of the night before. He pulled his arms tighter around her, enclosing her tight into him, curls be damned.

The crisp air of a new autumn day lay against his skin, it was the kind of morning that made you feel so fresh it was like being covered in dew. He should have been cold in the stone dungeon, but with his body folded into the back of hers, he felt like he was sitting close to the mellow embers of a sleeping fire.

He couldn't help but admire how well she fit into him. He rested his forehead on the back of her head and breathed in the lavender of her hair. The closest he could get to describing the feeling in his chest was sun. Light, warm and still.

She stirred in his arms, pressing herself against him, in her almost sleep. He was forced to pull back out of her curls, as she started to spin in his arms. The back of her legs no longer slotted against his as she lay on her back. He merely lay quiet as he watched her sit up from the bed, sleepily pulling herself from his arms. He couldn't bring himself to speak and even felt the sound of his breaths were bouncing off the stone walls too loud. It was as if he had stumbled upon a moment never meant for him, and any wrong move would shatter the illusion. She would turn, pull the covers around her body, call him a ferret, like she used to and scream at him to leave.

He involuntarily smiled at the back of her hair, somehow it was even bigger than he'd seen it in years, it reminded him of the know-it-all who haunted every grade he'd ever received. He took the time to analyse the creamy skin of her back as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was just beginning to goosebump in the cool morning air. He hadn't noticed she had the cutest little freckle on her right shoulder blade until now. If he wasn't so worried she would notice him, he would have chuckled to himself. Something in him wanted to touch his hand to her neck, trace his fingers slowly down her spine, being sure to catch that little freckle.

She stretched her arms above her, yawning femininely, brown speck lost in the folds of her skin. His eyes fell to her waist, lengthened by her posture, and his hand betrayed him, snaking up her hips to land in the delicate dip of her waist, holding it there as though she might break.

Her arms fell back down to her sides at his touch, she turned to look at him and he was sure he was still asleep as he sucked a breath into his lungs. Her wild hair bounced around her shoulders as her elegant neck turned to him. Her beauty charm had largely worn off, revealing more little freckles coating her cheeks and nose. He couldn't believe he had never seen it in her before. In his peripheral, he could just see the beginning of a rose-pink nipple peeking out from under the covers, but he couldn't take his eyes off her face, mesmerised by how this girl he had known for so long could seem so different now. He could have kicked himself for not seeing it before now.

It was when she smiled at him he felt like his heart would burst with relief. Her face was lit with the most secret of smiles, the kind that said: "I know everything there is to know about you, every dark secret, every flaw, and yet I accept you". No one had ever looked at him like that before.

She turned away from him, leaning her back down onto the bed, his arm nestled behind her neck. She turned and faced him, pulling the covers up around her chest. Her unruly ringlets almost engulfing her head, so he tentatively lifted his hand, pushing some of them out of her eyes. She looked up at him with her long eyelashes, as he lingered his thumb on her cheek, running it across her freckles. He tried to communicate with his body what he couldn't quite bring himself to say.

'Hi,' she breathed.

He smiled back at her gently, 'hi' he replied with a swipe across her cheek, voice croaky from sleep.

Her face broke into a smile, as she chuffed out a breathy laugh, matching his own. Her hand crawled up his forearm, her fingers wrapping loosely around his wrist. He almost stiffened, thinking she was going to pull his hand away from her but she merely lightly held his wrist, keeping it by her face.

'I shouldn't be here,' she said through her smiling lips, eyes glittering with mischief.

He smiled, just shy of laughter, shaking his head slightly, 'No, you shouldn't.'

She raised her eyebrows, 'But I am.'

'Yes, you are,' he said, nodding his head slightly in affirmation.

Her eyebrows met together in an almost confused frown but her smile remained, 'And everybody knows.'

His eyes drifted off to the side, while his mouth formed an involuntary smirk, '_ Every _body knows,' he pulled his eyes back to her face and only a moment of silence survived before they both burst into laughter. She pulled her head up from his grasp, sitting up on the bed, holding the covers to her chest as she looked around the room. The dying breaths of their laughter faded as she examined the room around her.

Draco sat up, leaning his back against his headboard, watching the back of her head as it tilted around the room. He wondered what she thought of his dorm room. He glanced around the room, trying to imagine what it would seem through her eyes. The room itself was tinted green as the light drifted through the elaborate stained glass, behind it was the endless waters of the lake. He wondered what she would make of the carved snakes in the stonework. The room was sparsely decorated, just his and Blaise's bed, their trunks at the bottom of their beds and a heavy wooden desk angled to stare out into the motionless waterscape. He had seen it all before though. He let his eyes drift to that little freckle again, making sure he hadn't been imagining it earlier.

'I suppose I shouldn't be surprised there are so many snakes in here' she began, swinging her head back to look at him, smiling sneakily, 'typical of Slytherin, really,' she winked at him, before turning back around, bending to pick something off the floor next to the bed.

He rolled his eyes, 'As if Gryffindor isn't covered in _lions _,' he crossed his arms over his chest, 'and... _red _...and I don't know,' he looked off and pouted, ' _Potter's face _.' He knew mentioning him was a mistake as soon as he saw her back stiffen upright in his peripheral. They sat in breathless silence for a moment until her shoulders fell with a deep sigh.

'What is it you have with him anyway?' she said quietly, 'And Ron for that matter.'

It was his turn to stiffen. His eyes darted to the back of her hair in shock at the question, but he couldn't even hold his eyes at the _back _of her head, never mind if she turned around. He chose to stare at the grain in the wood of his bedpost, even though he could feel her gaze warming his cheek, daring him to look at her. He just sat frozen, jaw set. The years of childhood resentment building in his chest again. In his peripheral he watched her look down to the bed before slowly turning back around, giving up on him.

'He humiliated me,' he said through gritted teeth, 'I tried to befriend him in first year, and he humiliated me,' his lips pursed tighter he forced the words out, 'Right in front of Crabbe and Goyle,' he could hear his voice getting more and more excited, 'and all the other first years.'

He flared his nostrils, taking in an exaggerated breath, allowing it to bite back some of the emotion. He raised his chin, and brought his eyebrows together, trying to do his best impression of a Draco that was in control, 'I'd never even done anything to him then,' he said, puffing out his chest in a deep breath.

She didn't speak, she merely watched him from her perch on the bed. Somehow it bothered him more. He couldn't help but allow his face to form a bitter expression that leaked into the tone of his voice, 'Then when I tried to repay the favour, he just couldn't leave it at being even,' volume expanding with the growing bitterness in his chest, '_ Every _opportunity he got he tried to_embarrass _me,' he spat.

He laughed, it was cold and bitter and uninviting, and with it, he felt his control slip, 'Yet somehow I always come off looking like the bad guy! Because he's _Saint Potter _\- a distinction he never earned by the way- his mother protected him and now everyone acts like he's greater than Dumbledore. He can't step a bloody foot wrong in this school,' he burst. He folded his arms tighter into himself, as he tried to catch his breath. He had blurted his last sentence out, and somehow his bitterness just fell through the gaps in his hands like sand. It was like he had sucked the poison out of a snake bite, and now all he had was the holes to remember it had been there. His shoulders felt lighter, somehow he had unloaded it, but he was in no way ready to forgive Potter for his actions the day before.

A suppressed chuckle interrupted his brooding silence. His head instinctively spun around to the audacious noise. He could feel the stretch of his eyelids as he watched in shock as she broke out into laughter. He had just revealed the thing that had been eating at him for years, and she was just laughing?

'Draco,' she snorted through her laughter, and he had to fight the urge to smile, he was supposed to be annoyed but Merlin that little snort was cute. 'You _are _the bad guy.' He couldn't look at her, he pouted towards his bathroom door at the opposite side of the room, mostly because he knew she was at least partially right.

His instinct to fight back kicked in, 'You can't possibly call me the bad guy after yesterday.' He could have kicked himself. The second he said it he wanted to grab the words out of the air and swallow them back down his throat. Her laughter faded into a scowl, as she turned away from him, lifting her dress up from the floor and pulling it over her head.

His eyes fell to the green blanket around his waist. The old Draco would have delighted at the thought of her angry and screaming at Potter and Weasley. He would have hoped the whole trio would split. Now, it was the thought of Hermione upset that tinged the victory with defeat. He wished he could restore the sense of calm he had yesterday, even when he heard what Potter had done he'd been calm. It must have been something Pomphrey gave him.

'I'm sorry,' he rubbed the stubble forming on his chin, uncomfortable, 'I shouldn't have mentioned it.' It was all he could think to say, as he let his hands fall down into his lap.

She stopped, dress only down to her waist. She turned, eyebrows knitted together as she assessed him carefully, 'I don't think I've ever heard you say that before,' she looked away as if in thought, 'and mean it,' she shifted her position on the bed turning to look at him more comfortably, 'You _do _mean it, don't you?'

He shoved his tongue into his cheek as he battled with his discomfort. He wasn't good at these kinds of conversations. He took a deep breath and straightened his back against the headboard, 'I'm sorry about upsetting you,' he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it from his eyes, 'But I'm not sorry that Potter and I aren't,' he held his hands up widening his eyes sarcastically, '_ best buddies _.'

He found the courage to meet her honey brown stare, which just waited expectantly for him to continue, eyes lit with curiosity. 'I'm getting over all the other shit.' He raised his eyebrows, looking up through his eyelashes at her, holding her with his stare, trying to communicate his seriousness, 'But he did try to kill me yesterday, Granger.' She jolted backwards as if he had struck her, opening her lips, she went to speak but he held his hands up in surrender, 'Well, maybe _kill _is a little dramatic… but he did try to hurt me, and stop you being my girlfriend,' he said, crossing his arms again with a self-satisfied grin. He huffed out a laugh, pulling his lip between his teeth and staring down at his chest, 'just wait until he finds out you're my girlfriend anyway,' he beamed.

'Am I, now?' His eyes shot straight to her as anxiety-filled his chest. Her cheeky smile gave her away though. She looked up to the ceiling, holding her chin in her hand, 'I don't remember you asking, and I certainly don't remember saying yes.'

He narrowed his eyes at her, 'you cheeky little…' He launched himself at her, grabbing her by her waist while she half-laughed half-squealed trying to get away. She was too slow, her back was pressed hard against his chest as he kneeled behind her on the bed. She gave a few half-hearted struggles but she gave up when he nuzzled his face into her neck, 'if you insist on being so formal,' he gave her waist a slight tickle, forcing another cute laugh from her lips, 'Shall I write you a formal invitation? Arrange a meeting with your father perhaps, offer him a dowry? Or no better yet, I'll write you a poem.'

'Ummm…let me get back to you, I quite like the idea of the poem...' she laughed wickedly, pulling her body from his grasp. She almost got away too, but he managed to grip onto her wrist, pulling her back into him. He slipped his legs out from under him to either side of hers when she landed, 'oh no you don't,' he smiled into her neck, 'you aren't getting away until I get my answer,' he cleared his throat, pretending to be nervous, taking her hand into his own, 'Hermione Granger, will you _please _be my girlfriend?' he asked, doing his best impression of a Hufflepuff.

In his impatience, he gave her about one second to answer before he fluttered his fingers across her rib cage causing her to throw her head back into him wriggling uncontrollably, 'fine, fine! Yes!' she said through her giggles. He smirked in victory, 'sorry what was that, Granger? I didn't quite catch that...'

'You're such an arse, Malfoy,' she interrupted through the fade of her laughter, sinking into his chest. He lifted a hand from her waist to push her riotous girls from her face, before pressing his lips hard to her cheek, 'an arse you just agreed to date,' he said against her cheek. He kissed his way to her neck, 'and an arse you've been shagging senseless,' he swiped his tongue across her earlobe, 'and loving it,' smiling when he felt her shiver.

'Okay okay, Draco you've had your fun,' her words were stern but he heard her grin in her words. Her small hands gripped his wrists at her stomach and give a gentle push.

'Oh, Hermione, I haven't even got started,' he traced his lips across her neck, using his hands to pull her closer into him, specifically to pull her ass closer to him.

'All right, all right, we definitely don't have time for that!' He finally let her push his hands from her stomach and slip out of his grasp. He leant back on his arms, completely uncaring that he was naked. He raised his eyebrow at Hermione pulling her dress down over her ass. How she managed to hide an ass that good for so long from him was completely beyond him. He let out a long howling whistle, earning him a quick spin and an incredulous look from her, dress now fully covering her-to her thighs anyway- it really was a short skirt for her. He winked suggestively at her.

She rolled her eyes setting her hand on her hip. 'Only Draco Malfoy could manage to look arrogant lying spread completely naked, sporting only a semi,' she laughed.

He closed his eyes shrugging. When he opened them again he caught her eyes darting up from his crotch, and he smirked, letting her know he was on to her. He raised his eyebrow at her, 'sexy too though, right?'

He had to admit he quite liked being spread out for her, vulnerable under her heated gaze, which was now trailing down his chest towards his hardening cock. When her gaze connected with it, he couldn't help the twitch it gave, as if begging for her attention. It was her turn to bite her lip and he could tell she was fighting for her self control. He couldn't deny it was taking almost all of his not to ask her to stay again.

It was that exact moment her internal battle ended. 'Fine!' she blurted, eagerly hitching her dress back up her body, 'but only quickly! I need to leave before the rest of Slytherin wake up.' He lit up with his victory as she climbed onto his lap. He ran his hands up her creamy thighs, dipping his fingers into the soft flesh of the ass he had been dying to touch. He lifted her and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him as he stood. He threw her down on the bed, with no small amount of force. He held the back of her knees and watched as she giggled, body bouncing up from the bed, curls fanning out around her head. He smiled, she was beautiful and she was his girlfriend. He dropped himself to his knees and interrupted her laughter with insistent kisses up her inner thighs. He smiled sinfully against her soft flesh as her laughter quickly turned into breathless moans.

He wasn't much of a morning person, but this was shaping up to be the best fucking morning he had ever had.


	19. Jumpers

Usually, stairs didn't bother her. After all, she'd lived in Gryffindor Tower for six years, but the way her legs shook with every step told her she wasn't ready for this. She had been right earlier, they definitely didn't have time to fool around. Her recovery period had been exactly nothing as they flung out of bed realising that everyone would be waking up soon. If she had any chance of getting out of the dungeons unnoticed, they had to go now.

Her dress from the night before definitely seemed like a bad idea too in the crisp autumn air. She hugged her arms around her body, trying to instil some kind of warmth into her arms, thinking of how many ways she could reprimand Ginny when she saw her. All she wanted to do was reach out to Draco in front of her, and pull on the back of his jumper, bringing him back down to his bed with her. She tried to tell herself it was only because it would be warmer.

At least then she might also get a chance to process everything that had happened since the Quidditch match. Everything had felt a bit like a rollercoaster since she woke up yesterday morning. She thought to herself a rollercoaster was a pretty good metaphor for it, especially given the adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she followed Draco up the stairs. Any minute now someone could open their door and catch them. It was kind of exhilarating- even if everyone saw them leave the party together- she didn't need her shaky walk back to Gryffindor Tower publicised.

Draco held his hand out behind him, signalling for her to stop. She stopped just short of hitting into his back. She saw his white hair disappear around a tall stone column as he peeked into the common room. He turned back around to look at her, shaking his head. He brought a long finger to his lips indicating she should be quiet, eyes widened and narrowed again playfully. He smiled on the other side of his fingers, he looked like he was enjoying every minute of sneaking around. She couldn't help but stare at his bottom lip as it flicked across his finger, and she bit her own thinking about where that lip had been earlier.

He pulled her out of her own thought by offering his hand out for her, she took it and nodded at him that she was ready. She allowed him to lead her up another step into the common room.

Her heart was slamming against her ribcage as she noted the room was far from empty. Every one of the plush emerald green chesterfield sofas was host to an infestation of teenagers- from all houses. Apparently, Madam Hooch's idea wasn't as crazy as it seemed, the party really did bring everyone together. She focused on the soft pull of Draco's arm as he snuck through the remains of the party, but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Was that Daphne Greengrass snuggled into the arms of Dean Thomas? And that was Susan Bones with her head in Michael Corner's lap, wasn't it? She couldn't wait to tell Ginny.

She should have been looking down to the floor, because at that exact moment a crackling sound erupted into the silent air. Draco's back stiffened in front of her and she cringed to look down to see her foot trampling a paper cup. Her head shot up, expecting to meet the disapproving eyes of the room, but all she saw was a few adjustments to sleeping positions. She released the breath that sat paralysed in her lungs, turning to continue their escape. That was definitely Susan Bones, she thought as the girl turned in his lap, causing an auburn curtain of hair to fall down her shoulder.

She carefully released her foot from the cup, checking their future path was clear, in the greenish tint to the room it was hard to see much beyond Draco in front of her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right with what she saw behind her. She snuck another peek behind her shoulder, only to come eye to eye with dark brown eyes across the room. Blaise Zabini was wide awake and staring directly at them. Her heart sank in her chest, Draco tried to pull her forward but she stood stunned in his gaze. His eyes looked her up and down, and then lingered on Draco, who was now turning to see why she had stopped.

The break of his gaze released her eyes, and it was only at this point she realised what was wrong about him, he was currently wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey, it never occurred to her before that he might actually kind of suit the bold red and gold of Gryffindor.

Something shifted in his lap, and Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Cormac McLaggen's shaggy blond hair was lying in Zabini's lap, suspiciously wearing a familiar green and silver jumper. When she looked back up Zabini's eyes were back to accessing her, he brought a finger to his lips like Draco had before, and winked at her. She smiled back at him, it was one of the only interactions she had ever had with him, and she found she already kind of liked him. There was something in his smile that told her he was probably a lot of fun to be around, and probably even more mischievous than Draco. It occurred to her that maybe the entire house system was failing Hogwarts, she had never really given many Slytherins a chance, maybe if there were no houses she might have grown to know Zabini.

Draco squeezed her hand, reminding her that she was in the middle of her escape from the Slytherin common room and that she was still staring at Blaise, who was now raising an eyebrow at her. She quickly averted her eyes to Draco, who was frowning at Blaise. She smiled, someone looked jealous, she squeezed his hand in response, giving him a warm smile he couldn't help but shyly return when his eyes darted back to her. She watched his Adam's apple bounce with a swallow before he gestured towards the door with his head. She definitely noticed the self-satisfied look he threw at Blaise. The next thing she saw was the back of his frosty hair. She looked down by her feet and shook her head, trying not to laugh.

She chanced one last look at Blaise, as she followed Draco. Even in a Gryffindor jersey, Blaise looked every bit a snake with the smile currently distorting his features into something dreadfully mischievous. She broke eye contact with him when Draco stopped at the heavy door guarding the common room. She walked right into his back, causing him to jolt forward a little. He turned and widened his eyes at her, but the smile on his face gave him away. She smiled and shrugged innocently at him.

He pushed his tongue into his cheek and turned to the door, leaning into it and whispering something while she hugged her arms back around herself, looking back nervously at the common room. It was as she expected someone to jump out at her any minute, asking her what she was doing here.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened, but it was short-lived. Both of them cringed at the loud creak that came with it. Even magical doors suffered from old age it seems. She didn't even want to look behind her to see if the room was alerted, she just wanted out.

Draco was the first to edge out of the door, looking left and right, probably for signs of Filch or Mrs Norris. He looked back at her with a slight nod as he moved back into the room, back against the door. He gently placed his hand on her lower back, encouraging her out of the room before he followed himself. She stood in the hall, hugging her arms around herself, rubbing up and down them with her hands. She looked left and right, almost swearing that she could see her breath in the frosty air.

Draco leaned back to pull on the bull ring of a door handle, crouching as the door gave the most grating squeal of protest it could. Both of them tensed, scrunching their faces at the sound. The old door must have been so scandalised by their early morning sneaking it was determined to give them up. The door finally closed with a click, and they both breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at her, still crouched, and they both burst into giggles. They tried to be as quiet as they could, wheezing throughout the corridor.

'That fucking door!' Draco huffed out just loud enough for her to hear.

'Did you see…?' she started, interrupted by her own laughter.

Draco stood up still, making his way over to where she stood, 'Yeah, I saw,' he managed through his own little bursts of laughter.

'McLaggen surprised me the most!' Draco's hands landed at her waist, and she leaned into his heat, 'I didn't even know he swung that way. He's always been chasing skirts.'

'I don't think it would matter, Blaise can seduce anyone out of their knickers,' Draco shrugged, looking to the far right as he bit his lip, 'Even McLaggen's knickers aren't safe apparently,' his huff of laughter was punctuated by a wiggle of his eyebrows. Hermione laughed, putting her head on his shoulder. She felt his chest rise and fall as he held her to him.

When they pulled apart, she looked up to him, seeing him project her smile back down at her. She pulled out of his grasp, 'We have to get moving before we run into Mrs Norris.'

His hands brushed against her arms, and he froze, 'hold on.'

He pulled completely out of her grasp, pulling his jumper up over his head. Her eyes were inevitably drawn to the soft white hairs across his stomach. Her eyes followed them down to the band of his trousers. Suddenly a black t-shirt covered her gaze. She realised she had been caught staring when she looked up, catching the glint in his eye, 'See anything you like, Granger?' he winked at her.

'I think you know the answer to that by now, Malfoy.' biting her lip playfully.

He raised an eyebrow at her, running his tongue along the front of his teeth, 'Anyway, here,' he handed his jumper over to her, 'you're cold.'

She smiled genuinely at him, it was the sweetest thing he had done yet. She pulled it over her head, and noted it went way down her body, she nearly could have passed it off as a dress. She laughed and let him take her hand as they started the long journey up the stairs from the dungeons.

'Slytherin suits you. Maybe you should transfer,' he said, looking at her through the sides of his eyes.

'In your dreams, Malfoy.' he looked down at his feet, smiling.

'I'm probably not getting that back, am I?' he asked.

'Nope,' she said, nudging her arm into his side, while he laughed lazily.

Their silence only lasted a few seconds, before he turned his head to her, 'Did you see Susan Bones?' he whispered.

She huffed out a laugh at the memory, 'Never took you for the gossiping type, Mr Malfoy.' She pulled him closer, wrapping her arm around his elbow.

She let the silence settle, 'but oh yes, I did! Seems we have started a trend.'

'Didn't you hear, Granger? Inter-house relationships are the new **big** thing. Having a relationship with someone in your house is so last year!' she smiled and let him ramble on as they headed up more bloody stairs. It wasn't so bad now that they could actually talk this time.

* * *

The door to Gryffindor tower closed behind her, and she pressed her back against it, smiling. She pulled Draco's jumper closer around her face, smelling his aftershave off the collar. It stilled everything within her and her head went quiet. He had kept her own thoughts away from her all night. She hadn't even thought of the drama she no doubt had to face today with Harry and Ron.

She just lived in the moment- something she was in desperate need of. If she was honest she wasn't sure how she would handle it all, she hadn't really had time to think about it. She sighed, she was going to have to deal with it later. First, she would go upstairs and have a long hot shower, she always found it easier to think there.

She walked through the small hallway into the Gryffindor common room and stopped dead. In their usual corner of the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were having a heated discussion with Ginny, who was sitting on an armchair adjacent to them. Her legs were curled into her side, as she leaned over the armrest. She was clearly saying something neither of them wanted to hear judging by their postures. Ron was slumped in his chair, avoiding looking at his sister, pouting and shaking his leg in obvious irritation. Meanwhile, Harry was leaning forward, elbows planted in his knees. His head was in his hands, fingers threading through his dark hair.

Hermione's body stood completely still, as if moving would somehow cause the scene to erupt. Her mind was completely blank, as the animal inside of her tried to decide between fight or flight. The decision was made for her. Harry pulled his head out of his hands, holding out his palm to say something to Ginny, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw her. The boys locked eyes with Hermione across the room.

'Are you even listening to me, Ron?' Ginny asked her brother. Frowning at his lack of reaction, before turning around towards where they were staring. She was paralysed, caught in a moment she wasn't ready for.

'Hermione…' Harry started, voice soft.

'Pfftt….She's even dressing like him now?' Ron started, dismissively looking back out the window, 'I don't even know you anymore,' he pushed himself off the sofa and started to storm towards the stairs to the dormitories.

A burst of red rage shattered through the white silence in her head. How dare he walk away from her now, as though she were the one who had done wrong!

'RONALD WEASLEY!' she bellowed, the bang of her voice bouncing off the stone walls.

Both Harry and Ginny jolted in surprise at her sudden outburst. Ron merely froze, hand poised on the handrail of the stairs, one foot resting on the bottom step. He just stared down at the step while a muscle in his jaw ticked.

Hermione swallowed, trying and failing to regain control of her temper, 'You aren't just going to bloody run away from this conversation! You take ONE more step towards those stairs and you needn't bother talking to me again!'

Ron turned his head to stare at her defiantly, forming a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows, but he didn't speak. She refused to back down to him, she stared right back, trying to pour every ounce of her fury into her eyes. She was so angry with him that she could feel the tears prickling at the sides of her eyes, but she refused to let him think she was going to cry. She hated this about herself, when she was at her most angry her body betrayed her.

She stared at him, breathing heavy like a raging bull, heat searing through her face, making its way down her neck. She knew she must have looked furious because even Ginny seemed taken aback. In her peripheral, she saw the girl reach for her wand, likely to cast a silencing charm. Seeing Ginny's reaction to her allowed her to pull some of her anger back into her chest, 'Sit down,' she said quietly, her voice shaking desperately trying to contain herself.

Harry reached behind him from his seat, touching Ron's forearm, silently encouraging him to calm down and sit. Ron looked back at her, eyes raging. But he nevertheless walked back to the chair and sat.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She could feel the electricity in the air from her magic, and she knew she would need to calm before she broke something. She closed her eyes, hoping that not seeing their faces would stop the ringing in her ears, 'Do you have any idea what you two could have done?' she said, in almost a whisper.

She could actually hear Harry shift in his seat and swallow, 'We never intended…' Harry was brave enough to speak first, 'We just wanted to protect you.'

Her hackles shot up, 'How many times do I need to tell you both?! I don't need your protection! I can look after myself!'

'We just didn't want you to get hurt!' Ron burst.

Her head jolted back as if she had been struck, 'Oh, so now you care if I get hurt?! You cared about my feelings last year, Ronald, when you got together with Lavender and proceeded to rub it in my face?!' Ron's own face paled. He looked like he had just been slapped, he fumbled, caught somewhere between a stutter and silence. Harry couldn't even look at her, he stared intently down at the floor, looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

'You _knew _I liked you,' she pointed towards him, striding towards him until she stood in front of the boys, only an old coffee table between them, 'So don't pretend this is anything more than treating me like a child,' she could feel her hair tickling her face, the static of her anger electrifying the strands. 'If I ever need your help I'll ask for it. I'm sick of you behaving like I'm something that needs to be guarded! Like I'm not perfectly capable of looking after myself!'

Ron's eyes shot wide open, 'Sick of it?!' Ron squeaked, but he didn't get to finish.

She threw her arms up into the air, 'Yes! Sick of it!' her arms flew back down slapping against her thighs, 'This is just like the Yule Ball with Viktor! You two,' she lifted her right hand, pointing two fingers at each of the boys, 'sat like two slapped _arses _all night because I was enjoying myself with him. And _YOU _Ronald,' she put down her second finger pointing only at the ginger git in front of her, 'You _ruined _the whole night for me! You had to start your 'he's too old for you' and the 'he's using you' BULLSHIT!' the pressure in her head from the effort to keep her tears back was nearly unbearable, but she wouldn't have him think she wasn't over him. She brought her hands to her hips, breathing seeming too loud in the silence of the room.

In the moment of silence that followed, she controlled her voice down and took another step closer, knees pressed against the coffee table. 'You know what?' she pushed through her gritted teeth. Her voice was low, deeper than she had ever heard it, '_ I fucked him _,' she growled.

Both boys eyes shot to her, open wide in shock. Ginny had put her hand over her mouth, covering the scandalous smile that flirted with a fit of giggles. 'You know why you haven't seen that dress since?'

She hadn't realised she had been leaning over the coffee table until it jutted against the floor, moving closer to Ron and Harry, who both wore the faces of Muggles who had just seen magic for the first time. 'Because he ripped it off,' she said, slowly and deliberately. It was at this time that Ron's shock turned to a frown, if he were an animal he would be growling low in his throat going by the expression on his face.

'I spent that night with my _ankles _around his neck!' she scrunched up her nose, pushing her face closer to them, 'And I liked _every minute _of it,' she whispered loudly.

Ron was gripping onto the armrest of the sofa, she could see the pressure of his grip was whitening his fingertips, in drastic contrast to his face which was blushing with anger. Harry just scratched the back of his neck, now avoiding her eyes, uncomfortable. Good, she thought, it was working.

She straightened her body, narrowing her eyes at the boys, 'I spent last Wednesday tying Malfoy to a chair, sucking his _cock _,' she forced the last word past her lips deliberately, 'Then I spent the rest of the evening with his face in my CUNT!' The word had the desired effect, both boys eyes widened at her boldness. 'And I fucking loved it,' she said, dangerously low.

'In fact,' she picked up one of the tattered cushions of the old sofa, throwing it violently at them, 'I _rode _him just this morning!' Ron caught it just before it smacked him in the face, 'I can still feel his…'

'That's enough, Hermione!' Ron barked, 'We don't need to hear about Malfoy's..._ perversions _,' he spat the word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

'Oh no, it's not enough, Ronald Weasley. Because they aren't his _perversions, _they're MINE!' Ron looked down to the cushion in his lap, his jaw ticking.

'Something you aren't getting from this conversation! Clearly, you two still see me as some sort of little sister,' she pierced her eyes at Harry, 'or some sort of _backup plan _waiting in the wings,' she snarled at Ron. She put her finger into her chest, 'I am a real breathing girl, who doesn't need _either of you _to guard my virtue!'

Her voice echoed around the room as no one dared to answer her. She could feel her magic tingling at the base of her fingers. The one at her chest sparking against her ribs. She could see her hair moving into her vision, floating around her head like she was underwater.

'Hermione…' Ginny said softly. She looked to the girl and sighed. Feeling her hair falling back down around her shoulders slowly. She sat on the chair opposite the boys, bringing her legs into her chest, consciously trying to calm herself down. The room was completely silent. No one wanted to say anything. She just sat staring at her knees, trying not to let tears sweep in now that her rage was dissipating.

All she could think about was why they hadn't said anything. They didn't even apologise. Harry just sat awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, while Ron refused to look at any of them, staring out of the window with his chin in his hands, grinding his teeth.

Finally Ginny broke, 'Well, aren't you two going to say anything?' she said, unfolding her legs, reaching from her armchair to slap Ron's forearm.

'Hey!' Ron whined back at her.

'I don't really know what to say,' Harry mumbled, staring at his hands.

'Why?' all eyes looked to Hermione when she spoke, 'if you wanted to hurt him why in the middle of a _Quidditch _match of all places?'

'We didn't exactly plan it, Hermione…' Ron said, '...we didn't mean to both hit the git at the same time…'

'You shouldn't have been attacking him at all!' she put her face in her hands. She was glad her makeup charm had completely worn off when she rubbed her eyes.

'But he was going about to just abandon you for Pansy!' Ron shouted, 'We couldn't let him get away with it!'

She pulled her head from her hands, 'Well he didn't leave me for Pansy, Ron, did he?!' she held her hands out. Ron shrank into his seat, she moved her hand back onto her stomach, 'Actually, while you were busy in detention with McGonagall he told me he had no intention of marrying the bint and he asked me to be his girlfriend,' she pulled her hand to her face, wrapping his jumper around her fingers, smelling him through each breath of her nose.

'You just _assumed _you knew the whole relationship, and it would be up to you to do something. But you should have asked me. You interfered in my life without my consent. _I _was handling it not you,' Hermione's voice wobbled at the end of her sentence, and she could have punched the wall.

At this even Ron had the decency to look ashamed, he blushed and looked down at his foot, which was currently playing with the legs of the coffee table.

Ginny sat up from her armchair and sat beside Hermione, she took her hand in hers and smiled at her, 'Guys, she's probably the most powerful witch you know, she can handle herself.'

'So we are just supposed to do nothing when he hurts her?' Ron said softly.

'Yes!' both girls said in unison.

'Unless she asks you!' Ginny followed, 'You just have to be there for her. And you guys really haven't been through this.'

'I don't understand why she's even with him,' Ron sat forward in his seat, leaning on his elbows, 'Hermione, he's been so mean to you, to all of us...For years! He's even called you a...' Harry kicked Ron's shoe and the boy spluttered, '...well a _you know what _.'

Hermione didn't even get a chance to speak, Ginny immediately jumped to her defence, 'She doesn't have to justify it to you, Ron. You don't need to understand,' she gave Ginny's hand a squeeze as a thank you. She was glad the girl had spoken for her, she was worried if she spoke she would release all of her emotions in a single torrent.

'I've already made my choice, Ron. I'm with him,' she did her best to hold her voice steady, 'but I don't want to lose my best friends either,' her eyes finally gave up, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Harry immediately jumped up from his seat moving towards her. She stood up, letting him wrap his arms around her ribs while hers found his neck.

'You're never losing us, Hermione' he said into her hair, 'We're sorry, aren't we Ron?'

He loosened his grip on her and she stood back to feel Ron's arm around her waist, nervously pulling her into him. She hadn't even noticed Ron move from his seat, but the genuine look of sadness in his face as he sucked in his lip anxiously, melted her anger a little. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, 'I'm sorry,' he said softly, and it made another tear fall from her cheek. She pulled back and smiled at each of her boys.

'Even if you do smell like _Malfoy _.' Hermione looked back at Ron about to frown, but his lopsided smile told her he was trying to make her laugh, and it worked. Hermione laughed shyly, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of Draco's jumper.

'I can't pretend I'm happy about it either, Hermione, but...I'll try with him,' Harry said, looking at her softly. She just nodded her head, what else really could she ask of him.

'Pfft...You'll have to apologise to him first,' Ginny said from her seat on the sofa behind them.

'Well we will,' Ron replied. Hermione looked up at him, surprised by his sudden change in manner, 'For Hermione.'

She smiled softly and pulled them both into her, she just hoped Draco could accept their apology.


	20. Draco, Darling

He hadn't seen her since yesterday morning.

He frowned down at his bacon, it must have gone quite badly with _Pothead _and _Weasel _. If they had convinced her not to be with him, his fist clenched around the knife in his hand, he would never give up on making their lives so bad they'd beg to be taken to Azkaban.

'Draco,' he was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaise sitting in front of him, staring into the pumpkin jam he was currently spreading along a slice of toast. 'I don't know what that knife did to you,' Blaise finally looked up from his bread, 'but I don't think it _quite _deserves that.' He took a deliberate bite of his toast, smiling as he chewed.

'Oh bugger off, Zabini,' Draco replied, using said knife to flick a blueberry at the boy.

Blaise's face took on a horrified expression as he let out an exaggerated gasp, pulling his slice of toast from the line of fire dramatically. 'Well, I never!' he said in hushed tones, pretending to be outraged. He couldn't keep himself from growing a smile on his face, allowing it to turn into a gentle laugh returned by his friend. Blaise always did know how to pull him out of his usual sulks.

'So, what's got you all sulky today?,' he said taking another bite of his toast, 'Are you angry because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Blaise fixed him with a scandalous look, accentuated by the rise of one immaculate eyebrow, 'or because you woke up alone?' he said lowering his voice like they were sharing a secret.

Draco set down his knife and fork, he barely even got his mouth open to hit Blaise with a sassy remark when he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of screeching filling the hall. The owls descended through the rafters, swooping through the tables, dropping parcels into the hands of eager students. Draco merely shrugged and looked back to his breakfast, not expecting to receive anything.

It wasn't until a delicate pearl envelope gracefully floated down in front of his plate that he flinched, staring at it as though it would leap from the table and bite him. He inhaled through his nose, trying to steady himself as he reached for it.

In painstakingly ornate handwriting was his own full name. As soon as he turned the envelope, the flap opened itself, erupting a puff of her perfume into the air that immediately set him on edge. It was as if she was standing right behind him. He had been so worried about his father's reaction he hadn't even really considered facing hers.

The pumping in his throat was nearly forcing his breakfast back up, he suspected his heart wedged in his windpipe was the only thing stopping it toppling through his mouth. He tightened his lips together and pulled the parchment from the envelope. He could feel his palms sweating onto the paper as he read her elegant script.

_My Dearest Draco, _

_I have procured special permission from your headmistress to visit you at Hogwarts this morning. I will be waiting for you in the entrance hall at precisely nine o'clock. _

_Please do not be late, _

_Lots of Love, _

_Mother. _

He buried his head, pushing his fingers through his hair as he leaned on his elbows.

'Everything alright, mate?' Blaise asked, sounding concerned as he set down his toast. Draco didn't even look at him, he simply handed him the letter and covered his face with his hands as Blaise read it.

'Oh you're in it now,' Blaise laughed, a deep laugh from the pit of his stomach. Draco peeked through his fingers at the boy, who lay the letter back in front of him, before pushing himself up from the bench. 'Someone's been a bad boy,' he said through his chuckles.

Draco lowered his eyebrows, locking Blaise with an exasperated look. Blaise lifted his books from the seat beside him. He looked up to the clock in the hall, 'Oh boy, Draco!' he said sarcastically, 'better hurry! Can't keep _Mummy _waiting,' he just about managed to get it out before he chuckled.

'Are you quite finished, Zabini?' Draco mumbled against his palms, sliding them down his face.

Blaise turned away from him with one last smirk, holding his hands in the air, one holding a stack of books, as he retreated to class. Draco watched him until he joined Nott at the bottom of the hall, slapping the other boy on the back as they pushed through the crowds at the large door.

As soon as Zabini was gone from sight, Crabbe and Goyle entered for breakfast. Draco rolled his eyes, the buffoons probably couldn't pull themselves out of bed, he laughed to himself.

Draco glanced at the clock, he had about five minutes before he was due to meet his mother. He needed to go now so he wouldn't have to explain to Crabbe and Goyle where he was going. He leapt up from his seat, picked up his satchel, and pulled it over his shoulder.

His body was caught between wanting to nervously storm from the room, and wanting to go nowhere. He settled for forcing himself to step forward step by step, each one closer to something he definitely wasn't ready to face.

He plastered a smile on his face as he passed his friends, 'sleepyheads missed the good bacon. Probably all dried up by now,' he said as he passed them by, patting Goyle on the shoulder. His smile turned genuine when he heard them groan behind him. Serves them right anyway.

His amusement didn't last long as he stepped out into the corridor, and the reality of what he had to do began to dawn on him. He just stood for a moment, pulling the leather strap of his satchel further onto his shoulder. He kept his hand there as he started to walk down the hallway.

He tried his best to hide that he was digging his nails into the leather.

* * *

Something wasn't right with him.

She frowned into her porridge, he had completely ignored her. She expected him to smile at her across the room, even just make some kind of eye contact. But when she entered the hall he was absorbed in that letter. He didn't even notice the glares Pansy was throwing him from farther down the table.

She had watched him rub his face in his hands, and glare at Zabini's back like he was a mortal enemy, then out of nowhere he jumped from his seat like it had electrocuted him, swaggered up to Crabbe and Goyle like he was suddenly in a great mood.

Before she even realised what she was going to do she shot up from her seat, 'I think I forgot my potions textbook!' she blurted. Both Ron and Harry jumped at her sudden movement, causing Ron's sausage to slap against his plate when it fell from his fork.

'That's okay, I'll come with you,' Ginny said, mouth full as she set down her croissant, moving to collect her books.

'No!' she choked, 'No Ginny, that's quite all right. Finish your breakfast,' she lifted her bag, swinging it around her shoulder. She saw Ginny about to speak again and she quickly threw out a, 'I wouldn't want to keep you late for class,' before walking away not giving anyone a chance to interrupt her. She turned a little before she got out of earshot, 'I'll see you later in transfiguration!' she called out to Harry and Ron.

She had really gone and buggered that up. No way they weren't suspicious of her. Hopefully, they'd think she was meeting Draco or something before class. She supposed in a way she would be.

She pushed through the crowds of people weaving out of the Great Hall to class. She disappeared out of the door just in time to see a flash of shock white hair disappear around a corner at the end of the long corridor.

She furrowed her eyebrows, holding her textbooks closer to her chest as she tried to catch up down the hall. Was he was going to the entrance hall? She hoped he wasn't going back to the Slytherin dorms, she could hardly follow him there.

She quickened her pace, keeping her head down, unphased by the clicking of her shoes against the stone floor. She snaked her way around the groups of students walking together, trying to keep her eyes on her destination. The students thinning the farther she got down the corridor.

By the time she turned the same corner as him, she was alone. Or so she thought. As soon as she looked around the corner she saw something she had never expected to see. She immediately ducked into an alcove, clutching her books to her chest and tried to control her breathing.

She slid her hand into her robes, pulling her wand from her pocket. She closed her eyes and whispered her disillusionment charm. She pushed a determined breath from her nostrils and peeped her head around the cold stone.

She was ethereal. Long blonde hair trailed down her back, flirting with her lower back. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, black high heels lengthening her already sleek figure. Her dress was a deep dark green, almost black, and it served to provide a contrast to her pale glowing skin.

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed off the stone walls, and Mrs Malfoy's head whipped to the sound. The curtain of sleek blonde hair shifted around her shoulders, revealing a perfectly chiselled face resting on top of an elegant swan's neck. Her eyes were widened in surprise at the interruption, and even from across the room her blue eyes were piercing.

'Good morning, Mother,' Draco's voice called out, rough and raspy, almost unrecognisable as him.

Hermione covered her mouth to stop her gasp, that was his _mother. _She didn't look like she was even old enough to be his _mother _.

Hermione was so unused to hearing him sound like that, it was one of the only times where he hadn't seemed overly sure of himself. He apprehensively took slow steps towards her. He usually stood with almost perfect posture, but somehow he seemed even straighter, like someone had tied a metre stick to his spine.

At the sound of his voice, she twisted on her feet, black heels making virtually no sound on the stone floor. Watching Mrs Malfoy move was like watching a ballerina performing the most complicated choreography as though it were as natural as breathing. Hermione didn't think she could ever move as effortlessly as that.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by her pristine red lips, extending slowly into a beaming smile, revealing pearl white straight teeth aimed at her son. It was a peculiar kind of smile. The kind of smile that gave off great warmth if you focused on her lips, but something you couldn't quite pinpoint was missing behind her eyes. Hermione had the thought that it was actually no reflection on how Mrs Malfoy was feeling in that moment at all.

'Draco, Darling,' she drawled with the same aristocratic tone as her husband. She took her time with each syllable, as though it was a given that whoever was listening would naturally be enthralled by whatever she had to say.

Draco kept walking towards her, settling himself stiffly in her now outstretched arms. She was tall and slender, almost matching him in height in her heels. Her light blonde hair looked darker next to his blinding white. Her hand gently stroked the back of his robes. Her eyes fluttered open and Hermione almost flinched backwards. She was staring directly where Hermione was standing. But her eyes fluttered closed again when Draco awkwardly pulled out of her embrace.

She beamed up at him and slid her delicate arm around his. It was as if a bubble had popped when they apparated away, they barely made a sound.

Hermione felt herself swallow. Why on Earth would his mother be visiting him here? What could be so important she would pull him out of class? She realised she was gripping her books too tight when she registered pain in her fingers. She lowered them from her chest, feeling like it was suddenly a lot easier to breathe. She cleared her throat, and began walking to her first class. She was probably already late. 

* * *

As soon as his feet hit the hard wooden floor they gave out, and he stumbled trying to readjust his eyes to the new surroundings. He didn't see but he could feel his mother's disapproving glance in his direction. She had landed with the slightest click of her heels on the wooden floor, steady even with his stumble tugging on her arm. Her body didn't register the disturbance at all.

He steadied himself back on his feet, readjusting his robes as his mother's arm left his own. Once he was satisfied he looked around him, they were in the library back at the manor. He stiffened immediately, suddenly feeling very cornered.

His mother seemed to sense it, even though she had her back to him, 'He's not here, Draco,' she said softly, spinning on her heels when she reached one of two ornate white chairs sitting next to a matching table. She crossed her legs and beckoned a hand out gracefully for him to sit beside her.

He swallowed, looking down to the hard mahogany floor and watching his feet move towards the seat as if it wasn't his conscious decision. When he sat, his mother clicked her fingers and her little house elf appeared snapping into existence a tea set.

The teapot lifted itself into the air, carefully filling the china cup in front of his mother. The teapot's spout clinked against the cup's edge as it poured the last of the tea, and the sound hit his mother like a slap. She visibly recoiled, closing her eyes in displeasure.

'I is sorry madam,' the little elf squeaked out. His mother simply waved her hand dismissively as the little elf's eyes filled with tears. The elf looked like she was going to say something else, but she simply disapparated with a pop from the room.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother as she used a silver pair of tongs to carefully lift a single sugar cube into her tea. She didn't seem to care that the house elf was probably somewhere bawling for displeasing her mistress.

'God, Granger has really done a miracle on me. I'm even feeling bad for house elves now,' he thought to himself, as he picked up his own cup. It was not lost on him that he hadn't been much better, he'd never even bothered to learn the elf's name.

'I wanted to speak with you alone,' his mother sipped her tea gently, 'I have been having a little trouble recently finding you a good match.'

He choked on his own tea, trying to force it back down the right tube. By the flustered look on his mother's face, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

'I have had several families pull out of negotiations all in the last twenty-four hours,' she continued. She turned her eyes to him, the ice blue staring right through him, ' You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Draco?' she batted her eyelashes in false innocence, taking a prolonged sip from her cup.

Draco exhaled, letting his shoulders slump, as he looked down to the teacup in his lap. 'Yes, I would, mother.' He lifted the cup and set it down on the saucer set out on the table, purposefully letting the pottery rattle just to watch his mother stiffen.

'You know exactly why as well, Mother. Let's not play this game,' he stared back at her, watching her facade of innocence drop with a quick flash of narrowed eyes.

She raised an immaculate eyebrow at him, 'Very well,' she said as she set her own teacup down carefully, barely making a sound against the saucer. She sat up straight in her chair, and fixed him with one of her coldest stares, 'who is she?'

'Hermione Granger,' he said, tilting his chin upwards.

His mother's fake smile evaporated from her face, 'The_ Mudblood _,' she pushed through her teeth. She leaned back against the back of her seat, crossing her arms across her lap, setting her hands on her knee. She stared down at them, 'I thought she must have been lying, or gotten her confused with someone else,' she said, almost to herself, 'I thought we taught you better than that, Draco.'

Draco's pulse spiked as his hands threatened to tighten into fists in his lap. He took in a deep breath, trying to regain control, 'She taught me better,' he said through his pursed lips.

Her head swung back round to him, eyes open wide, blue cutting right through him, 'Better? What could be better than the fate of the entire wizarding population?!'

'Exactly, mother!' As soon as he raised his voice he recoiled internally. He threw his elbows onto his knees, running his fingers through his hair, 'She's the most intelligent and magically adept witch I know. There's not a single Pureblood witch in Hogwarts that can hold a candle to her,' he said quietly, currently only capable of two volumes.

He saw her smile return through the corners of his eyes, it was much more genuine this time. She giggled lightly, 'Well, Draco Darling, you only had to say you were interested in an intelligent witch! There are plenty of Pureblood witches outside of Hogwarts. I'm _certain _we can…'

He flew from his seat, 'That's not the point, mother! She's better than me!' he stood shaking in front of his mother, who had now flinched backwards at his outburst, holding her hand to her chest.

'You and Father always told me I had Malfoy and Black blood, and that made me better than most people. I _genuinely _thought I would go to Hogwarts and be one of the most powerful wizards there. And I am,' he hadn't noticed one of his hands had moved to his hip until his fingertips dug in hard enough to leave a bruise, 'But it has nothing to do with my blood.'

His mother sat in silence, bringing her hand down to grip the other in her lap, pushing her chin into the air, likely waiting on his apology. He just held his hand on his chin, trying to relax the grip on his hips as his mind raced.

When the thought came to him he let go of his chin, gesturing his hand outwards, 'Actually, it has everything to do with it! With trying to prove you and father right! At first I didn't try, why would I when I'd been made to believe I had a natural advantage! But of course, she beat me, and I kept working harder to put her back in to her place. But she won, again. And again. And again. I thought how dare she, _a Mudblood _, someone who I've been taught is beneath me best me so much. And _that _is what made me a great wizard. Not the blood in my veins or the long line of prejudiced _arseholes _who decided blood was more important than anything else!' He stood panting in front of her, out of breath partly from rage and partly from the tirade he had just unleashed without a breath's break.

She just sat staring at him, eyebrows now together with a small crinkled line between them. As the seconds passed he felt more and more uncomfortable. He broke her gaze and looked down to his feet, 'You're wrong about her,' he said softly, but firmly, 'She's better than any Pureblood wife you could choose for me.'

His mother remained quiet for a moment until she pouted her mouth like she had tasted rotten fish, 'Do you _love _this girl, Draco?' she said, not bothering to hide the disdain from her voice.

'I don't know,' he answered honestly, 'But I just want the freedom to find out if I could,' he walked back to the white table, lifting his cup from the table, staring out into the emerald green gardens, 'I don't care if father disowns me,' he said bitterly before taking a sip from the cup, trying to rehydrate his throat after his shouting.

'He won't be disowning you,' she said firmly, staring into where he had been previously standing.

Draco's head spun around to hers, his face a picture of confusion. She still refused to look at him directly, 'Draco, you're his only heir, and I've told him if he wants to disown you he will lose two family members and have to pay for a _very _expensive divorce,' she said with strength in her voice.

'You'd divorce him? For me?' he crossed his arms across his chest.

She turned her entire body on the chair, gripping its back with her right hand as she desperately tried to make eye contact with him, he could feel it on his cheek. He reluctantly gave in and looked at her, jaw locked.

'Draco, you are my _son _,' her voice quivered, 'There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I thought you knew that.'

'What about let me marry a _Mudblood _?' he spat the word out like it had bitten his tongue. He hated using that word like this now, but he wanted her to hear how ugly it sounded used in hatred.

It was the first time he had ever seen her shift uncomfortably in her seat, as she let one of her legs fall to the floor, 'Would you disown me if I said yes?' she whispered, closing her eyes tight.

He looked back out into the gardens, watching the albino peacocks lazily stroll around the lawn.

'No, I wouldn't,' he looked back to his mother. Her beautiful features fell in what looked like relief, but he wasn't going to let her think she had won.

'But make no mistake mother,' he continued, she opened her eyes to him, and they were just starting to fill with water, 'if I decided I wanted to, I would marry her anyway,' he turned his body towards her, straightening his back, 'With or without your approval.'

She smiled sadly at him, tears threatening the corners of her eyes, 'She must be some girl,' she breathed.

'Oh she is, but it's not just about her,' he sat back down next to his mother, leaning his elbows onto the table between them, 'it's about my own freedom mother. I don't want to marry someone I barely know. I want it to be _my _choice. Don't I deserve the right to choose my own future myself?' he said, speaking softer now his mother was getting upset.

'Draco you can hardly expect me to answer favourably to that question given your recent decisions,' she pushed through, struggling not to show her emotion but he caught it regardless in the occasional squeak of her voice.

'Just tell me you won't stand in the way of my happiness.'

'Draco, Darling,' she smiled, verging on laughter, despite the tears in her eyes, 'Surely you are being a little dramatic…'

'No mother I'm not. If you can't see past your own prejudice to see Granger is a great girl…'

His mother closed her eyes, 'Then I will meet her,' she interrupted.

Draco's face paled, it felt like someone had dropped a brick into his stomach, 'Meet her?'

She laughed, using a napkin to dap at her eyes, 'Yes, I will meet her,' she set the napkin back down on the table, and she regained her strength, 'Today,' she said, in the voice she used that meant it was final.

Draco swallowed, he only hoped Granger was ready for this.


	21. As I'll Ever Be

'Draco, if you keep pacing you're going to fall into the dorm below us,' Blaise said into his book, 'or worse,' he slapped the book shut and let it fall onto his lap, 'the lake.'

Draco didn't even look up at his comment. He couldn't deny Draco had a flair for the dramatic, judging by the tight grip the boy held on his white hair. Blaise's eyes could barely keep up with his pacing, eyes batting off each corner of his upper lash line.

'She wants to meet her, Blaise. She…'

Blaise closed his eyes heavily, gathering his strength for the latest tirade, 'Draco,' he said, opening his eyes to give his friend a dead stare, only softened by the slight upturn of his lips.

Draco ripped his hands from his hair, 'How am I supposed to tell her, Blaise?!' stopping abruptly in front of his bed. Blaise pulled his mouth into a hard line, trying to hide his smile of victory, glad that finally, he was _talking _, and not that distracting pacing. It was making reading his book nearly impossible.

Draco held his hands up at his chest, wisps of his hair dangling over his eyes, 'Hermione, I know we've only been dating a day but my mother, who just happens to believe that your _entire lineage _is dirty, wants to meet you?' Blaise sputtered out a laugh, earning himself a death glare from his friends icy eyes.

Blaise tilted his head to the side, smiling whilst he let out an exasperated breath through his nose. He closed his eyes, raising his eyebrows. He didn't actually have anything to say, but he knew when he went to speak Draco wouldn't even let him start, but he played along regardless. Sometimes it was easier to let him get his rambling out of the way first.

'Worst of all, she wants us to sneak out of Hogwarts with a port-key,' both of Draco's hands landed on his hips, while he stared at the floor. He sucked his lower lip into his teeth, and Blaise smiled idly. It really was no wonder that he could even get seemingly asexual Granger to open up. He tilted his head to the side, assessing his friend curiously. If the guy wasn't like a brother to him, and if he'd ever even given a hint he was anything but straight, he probably would have slept with him by now. He snorted out an undignified laugh, glad his friend was too distracted to even notice.

'I'm going to have to ask her to do something that could get her expelled,' he muttered, pulling Blaise from his line of thought. He blinked a couple of times, surprised that Draco had been rambling the entire time he'd been thinking.

Draco pulled his chin into his hand, rubbing from his cheek across his mouth, 'all to satisfy my mother's damn curiosity.' He threw his other hand up in frustration, it slapped off his thigh slightly as he began his pacing anew.

Oh, Merlin, he's back to the bloody pacing, Blaise thought to himself while he rolled his eyes, 'It's more than curiosity and you know it right well, Draco.'

He stopped pacing and glared back at him, it was the kind of glare most people would have shrivelled away from, but it only posed an irresistible challenge to Blaise. He narrowed his eyes at his friend, using the thumb that was keeping his place in his book to flip it open again. He smirked as he darted his tongue out to lick his finger, too slowly, too deliberately, and far too suggestively. All the while keeping his eyes glued to the now blushing Draco who ripped away his gaze faster than Blaise could say 'blowjob'. Blaise had to stifle an all-out laugh at how quickly he tore down his friend's death stare. He used his moist finger to turn the page in his book, chuckling under his breath in satisfaction at his victory.

'This is as much as her telling you she's willing to at least hear you out,' he pretended to read the page but kept his friend's every move in his peripheral. Draco was staring at the new letter his mother had sent him, fondling the small but heavy object through the envelope. Blaise almost hoped the portkey would sense him through the paper and drag him off to the manor. He would have loved to have seen his father's face if he just landed in the study.

'What if she won't go?' he said quietly.

Blaise only scoffed, slowly pulling the book in front of his face, still pretending to read. Draco had walked himself into this one, how was he supposed to resist?

'If what I hear is true... Granger is a lot..._ bolder _than we all thought,' he smirked behind his book, trying not to let the tension in his elbows give away that he knew what was coming. As expected, Draco's pillow collided with the book in front of him, knocking it from his hands.

He opened his mouth in mock horror, staring wide-eyed at a Draco who was now bent over laughing. He shot towards the pillow, throwing it right back towards the laughing boy. Draco tried to spin away so the pillow would hit his back, but he was too slow and it caught him directly across the side of his face.

Watching his friend turn back around to him, genuine laughter gracing his features, Blaise was glad they weren't more than friends. He'd never tell him he considered him like a brother, that would ruin his ability to disarm his disdainful stares by making him uncomfortable after all. Besides, it was much more fun to flirt endlessly with him for harmless fun.

As Draco's laughter faded, he looked down to the envelope in his hands. The wrinkles in his eyes from his joy smoothing out. Merlin it was exhausting keeping up with the boy determined to have the most on his shoulders.

Blaise glanced at his watch, 'dinner?' he asked, eager to change the topic no doubt running wild in Draco's inner monologue.

'Sure,' his friend replied, slipping the envelope into the pocket of his robe. Blaise smiled as he pushed himself off of his bed, satisfied with himself that he had let just enough of his tension out, then successfully distracted him. He really was a great friend, Draco was lucky.

Blaise held the wooden door open, waiting on Draco pulling his robe around his shoulders as he exited through it. He followed him out, closing the door behind him. They walked up the stone steps towards the entrance hall together in relative silence.

'So,' Draco pierced through the silence. One side of his mouth lifted in that smile that Blaise knew meant trouble. Blaise smiled down at his feet, readying himself for whatever Draco was about to throw at him.

'Cormac McLaggen, uh?' He chanced a glance up at him through the sides of his eyes, Draco just stared off up the stairs, as though what he said was perfectly innocent.

Blaise pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, shaking his head at his feet, watching them ascend step by step. His lip protested the capture, his smile pulling it out of his mouth with a pop, 'Well,' he straightened, holding out his left-hand palm up, 'I figured since _you _,' he gestured towards Draco with his open hand, 'recommend Gryffindors so highly I'd try one myself,' he let his hands fall back by his sides.

Draco chuckled, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets, 'You might be a good match, you know?' His head was tilted upwards in that little smug way that Blaise knew wasn't good, 'He loves himself _almost _as much as you do,' silvery eyes staring at him through the sides of his eyes.

'Damn right I love myself!' he jumped a few steps ahead, blocking his friend's path. He put his right leg a step above his left and puffed out his chest, 'I mean,' he raised his eyebrow in time with his smirk, 'How could you not?' he said, lowering his voice and throwing a wink at his friend.

Draco looked up at him, shaking his head at his antics. 'Not everybody likes an arrogant narcissist, Blaise,' he said. It would have been a mean thing to say if the bitterness of his comment wasn't undermined by the smile on his face. He stepped up the few steps towards him, and Blaise was almost tempted to pester the boy further, but he moved to the side. He couldn't resist bowing his body forward sweeping his hands up the stairs, as his friend passed.

'Well, apparently Granger does,' Draco stopped, spinning back around and glared at Blaise, mouth tilted to the side in fake frustration. Blaise just raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he caught up to his friend, putting his hands in his pockets.

They walked the next few steps in silence, 'So,' Blaise drawled, mimicking Draco's tone earlier, 'Hermione Granger, uh?' Draco looked over at him, eyes daring him to finish, 'You're a good match you know. You're both smart, and stubborn…' he looked to his friend, who was staring at him, head tilted in challenge. Blaise looked forward and lifted his eyebrows as if in consideration, 'Plus it helps that she's hot.'

He refused to look back at his friend, but he could feel the grey eyes piercing through the cheek he was biting trying to appear neutral.

'Blaise,' Draco warned, voice low.

It was like a red flag to a bull. Blaise scrunched his nose, 'Like suuupper hot,' he closed his eyes and held his hands in front of him like he was holding a beach ball, 'You know, like...' he took his hands and swept them into the shape of a curvy silhouette in front of him, '...sexy librarian hot.'

'Blaise!' Draco erupted beside him.

'Okay okay,' he held his hands up in surrender, laughing.

They settled into a silence as they continued the climb to the great hall, Blaise's smirk almost painful. They made it about two steps before he gave in, 'She is hot though, right?' he tilted his head back against his neck as he looked at Draco's tight-lipped smile, That tiny little dress she wore to the party?' he bit his lip dramatically, and rolled his eyes back into his skull, rolling his head back upright. When he pulled his eyes back down into reality, he looked at Draco, currently laughing his way through a, 'You're an asshole, Zabini.'

'Ohhhh swearing now are we, Malfoy?' He raised both of his eyebrows at the side of Draco's face, which was now lit with a reluctant smile, 'I'm simply going to have to tell your mummy about that, Malfoy,' he said, shaking his head, pulling his lips into a fake 'disappointed in you' smile.

Draco's fist collided with his arm, only enough to hurt a little, but Blaise wasn't one for turning down an opportunity. He opened his mouth wide with shock 'and _violence _too, Mr Malfoy!' he covered his arm with his hand where Draco had hit him, 'Your mother will hear about this!' he tried his best to imitate mocking what might as well have been Draco's old catchphrase.

'Fuck off, Zabini,' Draco's words were dampened by the fact he could barely get them out past his own laughter.

Blaise threw his arm around Draco's shoulders, pulling him into him while they laughed, quickly letting him wriggle out of the hold. Blaise was just glad to take his mind off tonight.

* * *

Draco nervously picked at his thumb while he waited against the heavy wooden door. The light feeling he had with Zabini went the second he moved out into the silence of the path to the library while everyone was eating.

He hadn't realised it would get this dark this quick. The empty classroom seemed eerie, too quiet and lit up with a silver-blue sheen from the moon. There was always something creepy about a place so usually full of life seeming empty. During the day here this place was full of spells and noise. Children's laughter and repeated incantations as first-years learn to levitate their first feathers. The worst of it was that somewhere in the back of his mind he expected there to be something, like he couldn't be alone in the room. It was as if it was inconceivable to his brain that one place can be both things, lively and lifeless all at once. He was constantly lying in wait for a noise, a bump, a cough, just something.

It wasn't even that late, he had shovelled his dinner into him, practically running out of the great hall. He didn't even feel that hungry anyway, considering how nervous he was about asking Granger to meet his _mother _.

He couldn't stop thinking about what his mother planned to say to her. Would she insult her the second she came through the door and call her a Mudblood? He ran his fingers through his hair, he'd done it so much today it was sat flat and barren against his head.

She hadn't even arrived yet when he'd left. It was exactly how he had planned it, no one would know they were together when they activated the portkey. He tugged above the pocket of his robe, making sure it was still there. As soon as he released his grip, his robe tugged back down under the weight, assuring him he had it. He shoved the air from his lungs through his mouth, throwing his head back against the door, with a loud tap.

He leapt forward as the noise from the tap was a lot louder than it should be, and stared at the door, wide-eyed and tense. He couldn't possibly have made a sound that loud could he? It was only when the panic had calmed in his ears that he realised the tapping hadn't actually stopped.

The tell-tale click of shoes rattled down the empty hallway. He tentatively stepped closer to the door, pressing his palms against the old wood. He rested his head in the space between them, ear pressed against the door. He sucked his lips into his mouth under his teeth, as if he was trying to tell himself to be quiet so he could hear the footfalls moving closer to his door. Only one pair of feet at least.

He felt like punching his chest, he couldn't hear past the bloody pounding of his own heart. The gentle tapping of the feet meant it was most likely a girl, but he couldn't quite pinpoint if it was Hermione. The footsteps were right outside the door now, but somehow he was paralysed. What if it wasn't her? As the steps started lowering in volume again he could have cursed himself. He'd missed his shot.

'Ahem,' she made the mistake of clearing her throat. The feminine sound echoed off the halls and he knew it was her. He didn't even allow himself breath before he swung open the door, and looked out.

'Mione!' he whispered down the hall, surprising himself at using her nickname. He told himself it was because he didn't want to cause too much disturbance in the hall.

He didn't have too much time to think about it because at the sound of her name she swung round, curly hair fanning around her head. He didn't miss that her hand was tight to her robe pocket, likely ready to pull her wand.

He saw the moment she recognised him because her shoulders stiffened, her nostrils flared and she started charging towards him with an angry scowl. He cringed at the loud stomping of her feet against the stone. He desperately held his finger to his mouth, looking up and down the corridor again hoping no one heard.

'Dra…' she started when she got close enough to him. He leapt out and pulled her into the empty classroom by her waist. He flung her behind him.

'Shh, Hermione, do you want everyone to know we're in here?' he whispered harshly, as he gently closed the door behind him.

'Oh we aren't back to that _nonsense _again are we, Draco?' she stood back from him, crossing her arms across her chest.

'No, no, it's just…' He lifted his wand and started to layer every silencing and locking charm onto the room he could think of.

'Where have you been all day?' Another silencing charm cast.

'Well, that's what I'm trying to…' he said, trying to concentrate on her questions and his locking charm, which was currently flopping.

'I saw her you know,' she said quietly. He stopped, wand midair, and he could swear he could actually feel his throat constricting. He turned slowly, wand still drawn and stared at her in silence.

'your mother,' she said quietly, avoiding looking at him.

He knew what he had to tell her, it just seemed to stick in his throat. The more time that passed, the more he felt like the lump in his throat was permanent. His mind screamed at him to come up with something to say but he just seemed like he found he couldn't pull a coherent thought from the gaping white hole in his head.

When he didn't answer she took a deep breath, putting her walls back up in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to just get himself to say something, but she interrupted, 'Why was she here?'

He slammed his mouth shut, frustratingly looking off towards the back of the classroom, while his teeth grinded in his mouth- what the hell was wrong with him?

He pouted his lips together, giving her time to come up with another bloody question. When he was satisfied she was finished he crossed his arms, 'My,' was the only word he got out before she chipped in, 'Were you…' he interrupted her this time. He reached toward her, grabbing her hips and pulling them into his, stopping her tirade of questions with his mouth, trying to put what he couldn't bring himself to say into a kiss.

She grunted angrily against him, pushing against his forearms to pull herself away, but he swiped his tongue along her lip and she groaned, hips falling against his as her body betrayed her, opening her mouth to him. When his tongue rubbed against hers, he forgot why he was even there. With every swipe of her tongue against his more desire pumped down to his groin, and he just surrendered to it.

Her hands slid up his forearms to his chest, but one of them didn't stop. It kept sliding down his body, and he panted out of his nose into their kiss, letting his own hands hall from her hips to her ass. She cupped him through his trousers at the exact same time that he dug his fingers into her flesh. Her soft moan interrupting his own growl against her lips.

She rubbed her hand against his head through his trousers and he was fucking lost. She let out a little moan mourning the loss of his lips when he ripped them away from her. He spun her around in his arms by her hips, pressing his cock tightly against her ass. She yelped in surprise, but pulled her hair from her neck, allowing him to press desperate kisses against it. He slid his hands up her sides, and squeezed her breasts harshly through her bra.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it as he pushed her breasts up her chest, squashing them in his hands so hard the soft flesh slipped from his grip, leaving the impression of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned and threw her arm behind his head, holding him into her neck while she pushed her ass harder against him forcing him back harder against the door. He smiled into her neck, it was a challenge, and one he happily took.

He licked along her jawline as he forced his fingers between the buttons on her shirt pulling them apart, sending the buttons flying across the room. She let out a yelp of shock that moulded into a moan when he pulled her bra down, forcing her hardened nipples into the air. She pushed her chest out farther, forcing her ass even harder against his cock, rock hard and pulsing for attention in his clothes.

'Naughty little witch,' he muttered into her neck as he took both of the pebbled nipples into his hands, massaging them between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned in anguish and her knees faltered slightly. She started rubbing her ass up and down his hips. That and the noises she was making for him edged away at the last threads of control he had.

One of his hands slid from her breast, up to her neck, applying gentle pressure. She could have pushed him off her if she wanted, but the wanton little thing just smiled through her moans, and grinded her flesh even harder against him.

He couldn't breathe. Her hand snaked back around and rubbed his cock again. It sent a shot straight through his cock and he remembered he had to breathe, his lungs emptied themselves and he swore if she kept doing this to him he would explode.

He started to move his feet forward, forcing her to do the same, until he got to the nearest desk. He pushed her down onto it, and lightened his grip around her neck, as he ground against her ass. She let out a truly sinful sound against the table. He pushed his hand from her neck into her hair, and pulled it, jerking her head off the table against his cheek. He used her hair to tilt her head towards him, and he didn't kiss her, just licked across her bottom lip possessively. He peeled his chest off her back, releasing his grip on her hair to trail his hand along her back, over the curve of her ass.

He dropped to his knees behind her and pushed her skirt up around her waist. He was pretty sure he audibly said the word that came to his mind, 'fuck.' There was no doubt in his mind she was trying to kill him, she was wearing a fucking thong. He pushed his fingers underneath and dragged it down her ass. She knew exactly what she was doing, because the little brat shook her ass from side to side, slowly, like a cat's tail before it pounces.

He grabbed onto her hips, and she squealed playfully when he sunk his teeth into her left cheek, giggling feverishly afterward. He never thought he'd find a fucking giggle erotic but she'd tested his sexuality constantly at this point.

He licked his lips and blew cold air over her wet lips. Her giggles turning into a drawn-out, 'oooooh.' He licked across his teeth, incredibly pleased with himself, and shoved his face into her cunt, roughly spreading her lips with his tongue. She made a high pitch groan, and he smiled into her, using her hips to pull her back into him as he shoved his tongue inside of her, looking up to see her hair whoosh around her head as she threw it back. Her legs wobbled at the knee beside him, she was close.

He smiled to himself as he flattened his tongue against her clit, keeping it steady and still. She groaned in impatience, and he had to tighten his grip around her hips to stop her from grinding against his tongue in desperation. He waited until she gave up, body stilling on the desk, before he slowly dragged his tongue back, licking her from her clit, back to dip it inside before repeating the motion, slowly and deliberately.

His cock was fighting against his trousers like it was being mesmerised by the siren call of her moans, but he did his best to ignore it. He sped up his licks, torturing himself as she breathed out, 'Draco,' the final syllable breaking past the whisper into a high pitched keen. He liked giving himself up to her pleasure, forcing his own to wait.

He flattened his tongue against her clit again, time to see just how dirty she really is, he dragged his tongue back, teased with dipping inside her, but this time he didn't stop his tongue's track. He felt her tense up on the table above him as he moved past her opening, he moved his tongue slowly, giving her plenty of time to object. He pushed his thumb against her clit, drawing little circles and she squeaked out a moan. The farther back his tongue moved the more his cock physically pumped against his clothes. When his tongue met her puckered hole it tensed immediately under him, but Granger stayed silent. He trailed his tongue over it again, and this time her body betrayed her, she pushed her ass towards him, and he quickly pulled his mouth away.

'Oh you like that?' he licked her again, feeling her knees wobble against his shoulders. 'What a dirty girlfriend I have huh?' he slowed his thumb's pace on her clit, 'Does she like having her asshole licked?' He used his other hand to pry her cheeks apart, she naturally clenched again. Shy, he smiled.

'Yes,' she breathed, voice hitching when he blew cold air on the already moist hole.

'Every time I think I know how dirty you are, Granger, you always surprise me,' he huffed out a breathy laugh, pressing hard against her clit and stopping dead, causing her to hitch her breath.

'Do you want me to do it again?' he said, desperately trying to keep the hope from his voice. It was unbelievably erotic for him that she actually wanted it. Doing it made him feel depraved, and her even more so for liking it. It felt like he was worshipping her on his knees and it stroked some carnal part of him.

'Please,' she shifted under him, desperately trying to get more friction on her clit from his thumb, pleading with him to play with her again.

'Please what?' He kissed her left cheek where he had bitten her earlier, feigning innocence.

'Lick me,' she begged, voice high pitched in despair.

It was good enough for him. He started rubbing circles into her clit again, and she crumbled into needy moans above him. He looked to the ceiling, begging for enough strength to have the patience to make her come before he burst. He flicked his tongue back and forth against her asshole and the cute little button clenched under his attentions.

The tension started to build in her body as her knees grew tighter around his shoulders, forcing him in place. He loved the idea that he was trapped here pleasuring her until she was finished with him. He felt like if the air even brushed against his cock he could cum in that moment.

He pinched her clit hard between his fingers, he could tell she enjoyed it from the delightful little squeal she gave, he wanted to tell her she was wicked for enjoying the pain, but he liked the idea of being silenced between her legs. Instead he pressed the tip of his tongue hard against her opening, kneading her sensitive clit in his fingers. She fell apart on him, the lips around her clit drumming against his hand as it clenched and released in her orgasm.

He stroked her through it, roughly tearing through his own trousers to release his aching cock. He stroked it quickly, spreading his precum around his head. His eyes rolled backwards into his skull as he desperately held back from cumming right there. The feeling of finally touching himself was indescribable. He needed it now, he needed it more than he needed to breathe.

He stood up, glad to take the pressure off his knees, and lined himself up with her heat, gently pushing forward into her. His knees nearly buckled under the intensity of her still pulsing with the final clenches of her orgasm. She cried when he sunk in to the hilt.

He thrusted fast and harshly into her, and her moans turned to squeals every time he sank his cock into her. It wasn't enough. He was a greedy man and he wanted her to come around his cock again. He let go of her hip and grabbed onto her hair, pulling her against his chest. She scrambled to put her knees onto the desk, as he wrapped his hand around her neck again, thrusting up into her. His other hand moved to her clit, and he set a punishing pace. It was the loudest she'd ever moaned for him, she pushed her ass into him, running from the assault he was subjecting her clit to.

'Shh shh, trust me, Mione, trust me,' he said in her ear, 'let it happen, love.'

She let out the most sinful squeal as she came, juices from her orgasm erupted from her, running down his hand onto the desk below them. The knowledge that she was squirting all over his hand, and the clenching of her pussy around him was too much. He felt the cum start to shoot up his shaft as he cried out his own orgasm. He couldn't help but shove his cock roughly into her as he filled her, her own cries evening out into soft mewls. The pleasure radiating from his cock up through his stomach was debilitating. He nearly wondered if it travelled up his chest and hit his heart would he collapse.

His drained cock slipped from her as he fell forward, the last of his orgasm fading away. She fell onto her hands, pants just slightly tinged with the fading of her moans, her elbows shook under her weight. His hand at her neck was now planted next to hers on the table, he didn't trust his legs to support his weight right now.

She shifted beneath him, and he swallowed, finding the strength to pull back off of her in case she was uncomfortable. He reached inside his pocket and gripped his wand, 'Scourgify,' he wheezed through his pants. He cleaned them, the desk, and his mouth, sure Granger wouldn't want to kiss him just after what he did.

He tucked himself back into his trousers while she slipped off the table. She turned from him as she pulled her bra back over her breasts, uselessly trying to close her shirt over her breasts.

He huffed out a laugh, pointing his wand at her shirt, 'reparo,' he said gently into her ear. The buttons of her shirt flew back into place, thread sewing itself back into the fabric. The second the magic was done, he pulled her into him relishing the feel of her against his chest.

'Just like old times,' she laughed nervously, staring down at her feet.

'No, not at all like old times,' he pulled her tighter into him, and he nuzzled into her neck gently. She turned in his arms, her head landing softly against his chest as her own arms wrapped around his lower back. He closed his eyes and felt her hair tickle his face as he lay a gentle kiss on the back of her head. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. It was as if suddenly every worry he had ever had just vanished, and the only thing that existed in the world was the tiny witch snuggling her face into him. As he smelled the lavender of her shampoo he felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Except he wasn't. He was supposed to be in the study at the Manor. His eyes shot open as the world came tumbling back on top of him.

'Hermione?' he said quietly into her hair

'Mmm?' she hummed contentedly into his chest.

'My mother knows about you,' he said simply, and she stiffened in his arms, her own little bubble destroyed. 'And she wants to meet you,' he couldn't help but blurt it all out, he supposed there was so eloquent way to tell her.

Hermione pulled out of his arms, eyebrows crossed in worry, she looked up at him like he had asked her to walk over coals. 'Tonight,' he whispered.

'You expect me to meet with your mother after...after that?!' She crossed her arms across her chest.

'Please Hermione. If she says anything out of line I will be there,' he stepped closer, setting his hands on her upper arms, trying to reassure her, 'she gave me a port key, and she is expecting us any moment.'

'This is one hell of a thing to just land on someone, Draco,' she said, looking down off to the side, 'I mean we've only been officially together for a day!'

He tried to move his face into her line of sight, finally catching her honey eyes, 'I know, Hermione, I know,' he rubbed his hands up and down her arms as if he was trying to keep her warm, 'but this is her reaching out. She's trying at least. If you throw it back in her face now, you'll never get the chance to prove her wrong about Muggle-borns,' The little huff of breath from her nose told him he had hit the mark, Granger just couldn't resist a chance to challenge the blood purity arguments. He drilled the nail home, 'Besides, I don't recall you ever being afraid of a Malfoy,' when her eyes shot up to him, he winked at her, and she reflected the most gentle of smiles.

'Fine! Fine! I'll go,' he exhaled heavily in relief, allowing his shoulders to slump, 'But on one condition!' she held her finger in front of him and he was surprised at himself that he found her sternness kind of hot, if she wasn't careful she could very well end up back bent over that desk…

'Harry and Ronald are going to apologise to you, and you're going to accept it,' well that was one way to kill a sexual fantasy. He paused, biting his lip into his mouth. He wanted to tell her that Potter and Weasley could go suck each other off, but really was what he was asking of her much different than what she was asking of him?

'Fine,' he drawled reluctantly, 'Can we just go now? I don't like keeping her waiting!'

She shook her shoulders lightly, straightening her back. He smiled at her, it was nearly like a pre-battle ritual of hers. She nodded her head, 'Do you have the portkey?'

He pulled the envelope from his pocket, spilling out the contents onto the table. A silver ornate ring clattered against the desk, trust his mother to choose something so obviously luxurious, likely to intimidate Hermione judging by the size of the emerald reflecting the moonlight in little diamonds on the table. They both looked at it like it was poisonous before looking back up at each other.

Draco gently slid his hand into hers, and held both their hands above the ring, 'Are you ready?'

'As I'll ever be,' she laughed half-heartedly.

He slammed both of their hands on top of the ring, and the familiar feeling of pulling at the navel ripped them from the room.


	22. Mrs Malfoy

Narcissa looked at her wrist, checking the time on her pure silver watch, she rather thought they ought to be here by now. Lucius' work dinner couldn't go on all night.

She brought her eyebrows together, she thought she'd taught him better about being late, she thought she'd taught him better about a lot of things. As soon as she felt her skin touch together from the crinkle of her frown she stilled her face, using her fingertips to smooth out the space between her eyebrows.

Perhaps he was trying to scramble a way to explain how his girl wasn't who he thought she was. Narcissa scoffed as she set her wine glass on the table. Lifting her wand and watching as the wine bottle fly in from the cupboard, tipping itself up to refill her glass on the table in front of her sofa. She dismissed it with her wand and lifted her glass, crossing her legs as she took a sip. She needn't worry about the alcohol she doubted very much that even the Gryffindor Golden girl had the nerve to face her.

At least it would put an end to this thing here and today. And if she did arrive...she pushed the thought to the back of her head, the girl simply wasn't coming. As if she could just walk into the house of one of the most well known and powerful Pureblood lines in the country, she sipped a little from her glass and tried not to laugh at the absurdity.

Not that she would, but if the girl did turn up she would have no choice but to meet with her. But she supposed any girl bold enough to face her could perhaps perform the duties of a Malfoy wife well. After all, their society was cutthroat, if the other women sensed any weakness at all they would tear her apart like a pack of wolves. The men of the world liked to believe that their women weren't as cunning and devious as them, little did they know their pretty little wives were playing the exact same game they were, just quieter.

Pansy revealed herself to be an undesirable option for a wife, in the end. She spilt everything she knew in one go before she'd even received any proper assurances, fool's mistake. As was going to Lucius with it first, with something this delicate it should have been her to handle it. If the girl had any tact she would have come to her first, or just told her mother. She had given over all of her leverage, and would never be married into the Malfoy line. If she had done the right thing they could have had a Malfoy ring on the girl's finger by Halloween, and Narcissa would have welcomed it. At least it would have put this Muggle-born obsession to bed.

She stood from her sofa in her parlour and walked towards the window. She pushed the emerald velvet curtain out of the way with one delicate finger, looking out to the lawns below. She took another sip of her wine, watching the moonlight reflect off the lake in a mesmerising dance. At least she knew now rather than later of Pansy's incompetence, perhaps Draco was on the right lines when he suggested an intelligent witch, but she doubted she could find one that was everything for him: Pureblood, intelligent, tactful, beautiful, loving… She bit into her cheek, loving. That was the one thing she wanted for him above all. She might be a high society wife but she was a mother first and foremost, and it would kill her to see her son unhappy.

It was at this point two large thumps interrupted her thoughts. She nearly spilt her wine onto her white carpet as she clutched her hand to her throbbing heart. She was completely astonished when she turned to see her son lying on the floor...holding hands with a tiny brunette witch. She could feel her mouth lying open in shock, the girl had actually come.

Narcissa couldn't see the girl's face past her wild hair. Her son had talked extensively about her hair over the years but she wasn't quite sure he had done it justice. It was a dark chestnut brown and completely overwhelmed with curls. She blinked twice just to make sure her eyes were seeing correctly. The girl was either extraordinarily brave or extraordinarily foolish. Time would tell which.

It was the actions of her son that surprised her the most, before he had even checked to see where he was he sat up and tended to her as if she was his first thought in the world. He helped her to sit upright with one hand in hers and the other at her lower back. He was close to her face, whispering something that she couldn't hear.

She watched as the girl turned to Draco, laughing with him. She raised an eyebrow at how comfortable they seemed together, it was obvious their intimacy had been...well established at this point. She wanted to wrinkle her nose in disgust but…she hadn't seen Draco that happy since the first time he rode a broom with his father out in the lawns. It seemed like the innocent joy of the little blonde boy she raised was shining out of the face of a boy on the cusp of becoming a man, and it struck her harder than she would've liked it to. She knew things like that didn't come often, she was one of the few witches she knew that were actually in a happy marriage, and she thought Draco looked remarkably like Lucius did when they first started courting.

She had to distract herself, she was becoming far too emotional. She blamed the wine and instead focused on the girl. Only her profile was visible now as she looked at her son, the same childish happiness reflected in her smile. Narcissa's lips tilted in a soft smile, if anything she knew this girl would love him fiercely.

She was no great beauty, but Narcissa knew she had an eye for these things. The girl had simply not come into her own yet, a few more years of maturity on her features, a well-cast charm to tidy her curls, and a decent dress...and the girl would look rather well next to him.

A shame about her heritage so far really.

Narcissa took another sip of her wine, it was time. She had to at least play nice for Draco for now. The girl was nothing like she was expecting, and she was curious about what sort of woman she would be likely to become, if she had the nerve to show up here, and seemingly made her son so happy, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to give her a chance. Besides, what choice did she have? If she protested she would only push her son away.

She plastered a smile onto her face, and walked towards them. Disturbed by the sound of her heels on the carpet, they both floundered to get up. It didn't escape her notice that Draco helped her to get up as soon as he was on his feet. The girl rose as gracefully as one could when they'd been caught sitting on your floor.

She set her wine glass on the table in front of her seat, and connected her hands in front of her neatly when she reached them.

'Draco, dearest,' Narcissa said sweetly, pulling her son in to kiss his cheek.

'Hello, mother,' her sweet boy, conscious of his manners as always. They pulled back and Draco used the hand he held at the girl's back to push her forward, 'Mother this is…'

'Hermione Granger,' she finished for him confidently, holding her chin high, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Malfoy.' Narcissa couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the girl, she was outrageously bold! It seemed she wasn't even a little bit frightened of her, but she knew better. The girl was good at hiding her fear and pushed on regardless. She found she liked that about her so far.

'A pleasure, Miss Granger,' she gestured to the sofa's laid out behind her, 'Draco has told me a great deal about you,' she said as they walked towards the seating area.

'All good I hope?' she said, smiling up at her son. The look he gave her was surprisingly tender for him. Narcissa was quickly figuring out that this entire scene was much different than what she had played out in her head.

'Well,' she sat directly opposite where they were going to sit, lifting her wine glass from the table, 'he tells me that you're fiercely intelligent,' leaving her hand with her glass sitting gracefully on her knee. 'and that you two have been fighting for years for the best scores,' she carefully took a sip of her wine, narrowing her eyes over her glass at how close they sat together, but when she returned her glass back to her knee she kept her smile bright regardless.

Draco wasn't making it easy, as he took the girls hand into his own, covering it with his own, 'She'd deny it, of course, but she's the smartest girl at Hogwarts.'

'How many owls do you have, Miss Granger?'

'Eleven, ten outstandings and one exceeds expectations,' she rhymed it off as though she had recited it a thousand times.

Narcissa blinked, dumbfounded. She swallowed, 'My my, well that's very impressive, Miss Granger. You should be proud.' Narcissa had to take another sip of her drink just to process that information, the girl was...a lot more intelligent than she was told a Mudblood could be.

What was even more striking to her was the look on her son's face, he seemed proud as he looked at her. They seemed to have their own little moment staring at each other, and she didn't like not feeling like their attention was on her.

'Refreshments?' she asked quickly, her voice a little too high.

'Hermione do you want anything?' Draco asked before he'd even answered himself. She wasn't sure how much surprise she could take in one night.

'I'm fine thank you,' she said, sweetly.

'We're fine, thanks Mother,' he hadn't even looked at her when he replied, just stared at Hermione's curls.

She betrayed herself when her lips pursed slightly, so it was already _we _. This was far beyond what she had expected, the Parkinson girl told her it had only been a few days since they had broken it off. 'I trust that you arrived here without any trouble?' she tried not to sound bitter.

'Yes, quite alright. I've used a portkey before. Doesn't make it less uncomfortable though,' she laughed quietly.

'Quite,' Narcissa lifted her glass to her lips, 'I trust you had no problem leaving Hogwarts? McGonagall didn't catch you in the act?' she laughed herself this time, 'They are forbidden in Hogwarts, you know,' she let the sweet liquid past her lips, watching Hermione's reaction over her glass.

'Actually, they don't work at all in Hogwarts,' Hermione replied firmly. Narcissa nearly choked on her wine, she repressed it and moved her lips away from the glass with a smile instead, had the girl figured it out?

'And yet…' she beamed her brightest smile, 'Here you are,' she opened her arms gesturing to her parlour, before leaning her elbows against her knee, wine glass held aloft beside her face, 'Do you happen to know why the portkey worked, Miss Granger?'

The girl closed her eyes, 'Because Professor Dumbledore allowed it to,' she answered.

'What?!' Draco exclaimed incredulously, eyebrows together in confusion.

Narcissa disregarded him, he wasn't the one she was interested in. She set her glass down on the table in front of her and leaned in closer, 'When did you figure it out?'

'As soon as it worked,' she replied instantly. Her head was held high in satisfaction, she could see why Draco called her a professor's pet before.

'Clever girl,' Narcissa said, not entirely sure if she meant it as a compliment. She lay back against the chair, crossing her left leg over her right, and stared at the girl. Not bothering to hide that she was assessing her. But the girl's eyes never faltered. She'd never seen a girl so young last so long in one of her stares, usually they backed down and looked away, or got cocky and narrowed their eyes at her, but Granger just smiled warmly at her.

In her peripheral, Draco was simply staring at the Granger girl, oblivious to the contest of wills between the women. All Narcissa could think of was that this girl was impossible. She shouldn't exist. Mudbloods had poor magic, were weak willed, and largely unintelligent. Usually ugly too but not always. And yet sat this girl in front of her. She certainly couldn't call her a Mudblood, not just because of Draco sitting there but because...she didn't actually fit her definition of what a Mudblood _is. _

'Let's see if you can figure out this one, how did I find out about your and Draco's relationship?'

Without missing a beat Granger replied, 'Pansy Parkinson.'

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the girl, tilting her head, 'And not my husband?'

'No,' she said simply.

Narcissa kept staring at the girl, waiting for her to give in to the need to supply more information, but she stayed silent. It was a trap, anything she said regarding Lucius was at best presumptuous, and at worst offensive, there was no response to that she could give to that question that couldn't be used against her.

Narcissa decided to push her further, 'Why do you think it was Parkinson and not my husband?'

'Pansy had more to gain,' was all she said.

Well, she couldn't deny that she was impressed by the girl's wit and tact. Draco was leaning back on the sofa, his hand now pressed against Hermione's back in silent support. Evidently he saw that Hermione didn't actually need his help, because his face was every bit as smug as Lucius'. He had spread his other arm along the sofa's armrest, currently nursing his foot on his knee, wiggling it gently in victory.

Her face twisted into a loving smile, as she communicated with her eyes to her son, 'My dear, I do believe the sorting hat may have made a mistake with the selection of your house.'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but instead, the sound of distant male laughter filled the air, 'Well, that will be your father home, Draco.' She rose from her seat, prompting Hermione and Draco to follow.

'Thank you for inviting me to your home,' Hermione said sweetly, 'It's lovely.'

'Not a problem, Miss Granger. I wanted to meet the girl that has my son is so besotted with' she said, putting her hand along the girl's back as they walked.

'Mother!' Draco complained, warning her with pursed lips in a sarcastic smile.

She just rolled her eyes at him, lifting a small silk pouch from her console table, holding it towards Hermione, prompting her to hold out her hand. She dropped it into the girl's petite hand.

'Thank you, Mrs Malfoy,' Hermione smiled, a genuine smile was actually refreshing to see. She turned and walked onto the carpet, leaving Draco standing paralysed, completely dumbfounded as to what had just happened between the two women.

She watched the girl walk away, and leaned into her son, 'I'll talk to your father.'

She smiled at him, warm and genuine, and he returned it, pulling her into his arms for the first time in years. She let out an undignified 'ohh' as he squeezed her, and she lightly stroked across his back like she did when he was a boy. He pulled out of her embrace and stood beside Hermione on the rug.

She stared into the space they had been standing, they didn't know it yet but she knew exactly where they were headed. As much as she didn't want to shove down her dream of a Pureblood wife, with Pureblood children for him, there was just something about that girl. She didn't match anything that Narcissa knew about Muggleborns. And she was obviously besotted with her son. She wasn't just after their money, or children, or name. By some miracle, despite how he's treated her over the years, she's growing to love him.

She walked back to her wine, taking a sip as she moved to the window, looking out on the lawns, and tried to imagine Malfoy children with white bushy hair. She nearly choked on her laughter. She sipped on her wine and the more she thought about it, Draco was right about _her _anyway.

It was at that moment that Lucius bounded in the door, she didn't need to look at him to know he was using his cane to steady himself from the alcohol. The sound of it bumping off the floor and the stench of firewhiskey wafting into the room told her all she needed to know. She smiled into her wine, she had him by the balls now.

'Lucius, don't even bother telling me you haven't been drinking I can smell it from here. I suggest you return to your own quarters, and sober up,' she tried her best not to sound delighted that he had essentially handed her his royal flush, and to sound stern, 'You and I are having a very serious talk in the morning.'

Evidently, he bought it. As she knew from the loud groan and the slamming of her bedroom door. She took another sip of her wine and tried to convince herself that her son marrying a Muggle-born would be a good thing. She was surprised that she could come around to the idea, not that she had much choice. She had already lost a sister, she couldn't lose her son too.

He was his own man now, ready to carve his own way. And so far the Granger girl was promising, she showed more tact than Pansy, and clearly knew more of what was going on than Draco. She still held her beliefs, it's hard to break down decades of teaching, but she was curious about the girl. She challenged every small detail of the beliefs she had on the purity of blood.

She twirled her glass in her hand, 'Hermione Malfoy,' she said aloud, pursing her lips in thought.

The world had seemed much more straightforward to her before she met Hermione Granger. Maybe Dumbledore, the old fool, was right.


	23. Epilogue

Hermione stared at the back of her eyelids and tried to breathe evenly. It was the first time she had been alone all day and it was finally beginning to sink in.

She should be nervous, she was walking into a room where a good portion of the attendees thought she didn't belong there. But they didn't exist to her, all she could picture behind her eyelids was his smile, that arrogant little smirk that pulled at his lip and twinkled through the light in his silver eyes. His laugh, the way he would bite his lip when he was thinking.

She pushed back her shoulders and tried to imagine the tightness at her waist was his hands supporting her upright. She shook her head slightly, emboldened, and slowly opened her eyes.

The second her eyes connected with what was in front of her she gasped. In the mirror she saw herself, standing in an elegant floor-length lace gown, that was the perfect mix of conservative and youthful. She laughed a little to herself, she actually looked rather beautiful. The off the shoulder neckline of her dress was made entirely of a delicate lace mesh that ran just past her elbows, layering over the sweetheart shape of the white dress below, clinging to her waistline before swooping down elegantly to the floor. She felt that she looked not unlike her own wand, the lace growing up her legs like vines from the bottom of the skirt.

Her hair was pulled back into an elegant chignon, with a few loose curls framing her face, which had the perfect mix of charms and Muggle cosmetics to make her look naturally beautiful. She had felt beautiful a handful of times in her life, but it had never impacted her as it did now.

Hermione watched the lace of her gown move up and down her chest as it rose and fell as her image in the mirror blurred. She let go of her white bouquet to dab at the corner of her eye with her finger, she didn't want to ruin her makeup minutes before the ceremony.

As if on cue, she heard a few timid knocks on the door behind her.

She dabbed the final tear out of her eye and gave her reflection one last smile. She turned on her heels and her dress swooped around her, as she fixed her veil behind her shoulder she finally felt like a bride, 'Come in,' she said trying to keep her voice steady.

The door opened slowly, and her father peeked his head around the door. She beamed at the look on his face, letting out a little laugh as his face softened, he didn't need to tell her he thought she was beautiful, it was in the visible choke in the back of his throat.

All he could manage was a quiet, 'It's time, dear.'

She nodded, and walked through the door he held open for her. Outside the hall was empty, and she was glad of it. Her dad closed the door behind her and held his arm out for her to take. She moved her bouquet to her other hand and slid her arm into his. They walked down the corridor together. She looked down to the floor smiling as she wondered if he was nervously trying to get in another practice.

Her father let out an uncomfortable little cough to clear his throat, 'You know,' she looked up to see him swallow anxiously, avoiding her eyes, 'I don't know much about this world, and I don't understand all this _blood stuff _,' he stiffened a little, and looked directly back at her 'but no one in that room can make you feel inferior, unless you let them.'

'Eleanor Roosevelt,' she smiled softly, feeling the warmth of his own shining back at her. Suddenly, it was like she was a girl again, bonding with her father over their love of knowledge.

They heard the music start just as they turned the last corner towards her wedding. Her father put his hand on hers, giving it a tight squeeze into her elbow and she nodded at him determinedly, returning her eyes to her path just in time to see Ginny wave excitedly at her before following Luna's lead into the double-wide doors at the bottom of the hall. Hermione smiled and laughed a little at the girl, well woman now, but her personality meant she would always seem girlish to her.

The white doors were fast approaching, and the butterflies were tickling at her stomach. She felt like she could hardly breathe as she and her father turned to enter into the room. She thought her eyes would be immediately drawn to her groom, but she avoided his eyes, suddenly finding herself shy even as she was to marry the man.

Instead, the first thing she noticed were the pursed lips, the cold stares, and the disdainful chin tilts aimed at her direction. But then she noticed Narcissa at the front of the room, absolutely beaming with pride. Her husband tight jawed, but reluctantly standing smiling beside her.

Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she took her first step towards her future. She knew that directly in front of her, at the end of this aisle, stood Draco Lucius Malfoy, the last person she ever thought she would marry. The last person the old bigots in the room thought she _should _marry. She smiled at the thought, and here she was marrying him anyway. She tilted her head upright, her very presence on this aisle, in this white gown, to marry that man, was a massive middle finger to all of them who thought she was below them and she smiled all the brighter for that thought. She stood tall, opened her eyes and held on to her Muggle father's arm with pride.

She finally had the courage to look at him. He was breathtakingly handsome himself, in his grey perfectly tailored suit, standing tall next to Blaise. But it was his face that had Hermione's heart racing in her chest, he looked equal parts stunned and deliriously happy. When he looked at her like that it was as if no one else in the room existed but them. She couldn't help but beam a smile at her groom, more certain than ever that she was marrying the right man, others' objections be damned.

Even in the midst of all this hate, he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.


End file.
